Alvo Dumbledore: O Lamento da Fênix
by A.L.B.S
Summary: E se fosse possível retornar ao passado e observar de perto a vida de Alvo Dumbledore? Não apenas isso, mas mergulhar nos pensamentos mais profundos de um dos maiores bruxos que o mundo já viu... Então, a história de sua vida ficaria mais ou menos assim:
1. Verdades e mentiras

_...atravessar o tenebroso corredor e adentrar este salão fora apenas a introdução de algo que está por vir... Vejo agora apenas agitação, tristeza, estardalhaço das pessoas. Apesar de nada ter sido decidido; de uma coisa eu sei: hoje não teremos boas notícias... Espero que os outros fiquem bem em casa na nossa ausência... Prefiro ficar calado aqui... Vou tentar assistir daqui mesmo, sentado no meu banco, ao lado da minha mãe. Pelo menos nela eu posso confiar... para sempre.._

Muitas pessoas se acomodavam naquela sala particularmente tenebrosa. As paredes não possuíam qualquer tipo de adorno, eram de pedra sólida, na qual o som de várias vozes ecoava. O lugar era mal iluminado por archotes rústicos.

Aquele ambiente sugeria ser algum tipo de lugar subterrâneo, como se fosse uma masmorra. A atmosfera do lugar era hostil. A sala, apesar de não ser muito grande, possuía um teto alto de uma pedra escura. Era possível sentir um cheiro de mofo, o qual deixava algumas pessoas nauseadas. No centro da sala havia uma cadeira com correntes nos braços.

Havia filas e mais filas de bancos, que subiam em níveis escalonados ao redor da sala, formando uma espécie de arquibancada. Parte dela estava desocupada, era a parte que ficava ligeiramente às costas da cadeira ao centro. A outra parte era ocupada pelo júri e outras pessoas.

As pessoas ainda se acomodavam nos bancos...

_Frio..._

Um garoto, que aparentava ter uns dez anos de idade, estava sentado em uma das fileiras mais baixas e perto da cadeira com correntes; havia uma mureta que protegia a certa distância a plateia do centro da sala. Aqueles olhos azuis claros eletrizantes observavam com atenção um senhor de cabelos brancos e muito curtos sentado em um banco não muito longe de onde ele estava. O homem trajava vestes púrpuras compridas com detalhes em fios de ouro e um chapéu de mesma cor.

O menino assumira uma expressão séria, contudo, de preocupação em seu rosto levemente pálido. Os passos desviaram sua atenção para uma porta de carvalho ao fim da sala.

_... terrível frio..._

A porta se abriu de supetão e entraram dois vultos encapuzados carregando um homem magro e alto de aparência doentia. Seus cabelos que antes deveriam ser vermelho fogo, agora estavam mortos e desgrenhados sobre um rosto sem emoções. Ele não parecia estar preocupado em usar argumentos para o soltarem.

_Soltem-no... estão sugando sua vida!..._

As criaturas encapuzadas largaram o homem naquela cadeira ao centro da sala. As correntes estremeceram e prenderam seus braços; forçando-o a encarar o senhor que estivera sendo observado pelo menino.

Aquele homem, antes até bonito, agora parecia à beira da loucura. Não mais havia brilho em seus olhos.

O garoto retornou a encarar o bruxo de vestes púrpuras. Cutucou uma mulher ao seu lado. Esta possuía cabelos muito negros que lhe caíam pelas costas, malcuidados, quando antes eram presos em um coque com elegância. Seu rosto parecia até esculpido: nariz reto, malares altos e olhos escuros. O menino sussurrou em suplício para a mãe:

- Mãe... Por favor, façam parar com isso...

- Por favor, não fale nada até isso acabar... Agora não é hora para reclamar...

- O senhor – começou a falar o bruxo de cabelos brancos, logo após um momento de silêncio, onde as pessoas prendiam o ar ao fitar aquele homem sentado no centro da sala. Sua voz era grave e trêmula, porém ainda possuía um aspecto de superioridade. –... foi escoltado até aqui pelos dementadores de Azkaban...

- Audiência do dia três de novembro, para a apuração de violações ao Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo e ao Decreto da Ilegalidade e Proibição das Maldições Imperdoáveis, cometidas por Percival Dumbledore, residente da Rua Harriebel, número vinte e sete, Mould-on-the-Wold – continuou o senhor, ajeitando-se na cadeira, onde estava sentado, que era levemente mais elevada do que as demais de sua fileira.

"Inquiridores: Demetrio Osório Wiggler, ministro da Magia; Marco Senor Fudge, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia; Rogério Orlando, subsecretário sênior do ministro..."

_... oras!, ele teve seu motivo..._

Os olhos azuis vivos, fixos em Percival, transmitiam desalento e procuravam desesperadamente retornar vida ao corpo do homem entregue às correntes.

- Testemunha de defesa: Kendra Dumbledore...

_Não posso perdê-lo... não quero perdê-lo..._

A mulher que estava sentada ao lado do garoto assentiu com a cabeça ao ouvir o inquiridor pronunciar seu nome. Ficou lívida ao olhar para seu marido naquela situação. Era como se a culpa se tornasse, aos poucos, parte de sua essência...

Muitos dos bruxos que estavam atrás do senhor usavam vestimentas cor de ameixa com um W bordado em fio de prata do lado esquerdo do peito, eram da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Sussurravam entre si, mantendo o ar de primazia.

- As acusações são as seguintes:

"Percival, de livre e espontânea vontade, utilizou magia na presença de adolescentes trouxas. E, para ser mais exato, os torturou através da maldição imperdoável Cruciatus na Rua Saint Thomas, às dez horas e trinta e quatro minutos da noite do dia dezoito de julho. Assim, o senhor violou o parágrafo E do Regulamento Internacional dos Bruxos que proíbe o uso de qualquer maldição, e também à Seção 13 do Estatuto de Sigilo da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos."

"O senhor é Percival Dumbledore, da Rua Harriebel, número vinte e sete, Mould-on-the-Wold, correto?", perguntou o bruxo lançando um olhar penetrante a Percival.

-... sou... – respondeu uma voz rouca.

- O senhor nega os fatos?

-... não... – Percival lançou um olhar assustado a um dos dementadores que estava perto da porta e abaixou novamente a cabeça.

_Não... Por quê?!_

- O senhor tinha plena consciência de seus atos? – continuou o inquiridor, ignorando a surpresa de alguns ao seu redor.

-... sim...

_Por favor..._

- Portanto está afirmando que foi intencional o uso da maldição Cruciatus? – o bruxo folheava uns papéis, os quais deveriam ter o histórico de Percival.

-... sim... eu estava... ciente dos meus atos – apesar de enfraquecido, a resposta foi direta e firme.

- E ainda assim o senhor cometeu a infração?

-... sim... senhor – acrescentou.

- Com todas estas acusações, ao senhor Percival poderá ser sentenciada prisão perpétua em Azkaban, está ciente disso? Está ciente das consequências de seus atos, inclusive?

Percival hesitara e isso indicara sua fraqueza em continuar; entrementes, a resposta foi afirmativa.

Vários bruxos pertos do inquiridor começaram a cochichar assustados com a resposta de Percival, que poderia dar um fim àquele julgamento. Contudo, um dentre os bruxos da Suprema Corte, que antes observava atentamente ao homem ao centro do tribunal, adiantou-se a falar:

- Creio que nada passe de algo minuciosamente planejado. Por ser o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, tenho o direito de dirigir-lhe uma pergunta bem clara e direta: por quais motivos uma pessoa iria se acusar pondo em risco a própria vida, e desestruturando a própria família? O que o senhor está procurando esconder? Pretende apostar na nossa clemência?

Percival não respondeu imediatamente, não esperava uma pergunta daquelas. Sua mente raciocinava para tentar produzir algo que rebatesse a acusação de Marco Fudge.

Kendra também se inquietava em seu lugar, entrava em conflito: defender ou não seu marido?

- Eu... não vejo problemas em alguém se sentir culpado pelo que fez... – a voz rouca vinda de Percival retornou a soar. – Acredito que a maioria presente já deve ter se arrependido de algum erro cometido...

A mão de Kendra estendeu-se no ar.

- Fale, então, Sra. Kendra Dumbledore – disse o Ministro, dirigindo-se a bruxa.

- Creio que todo bruxo tem seus direitos e seus deveres. É direito de alguém errar, como é direito de alguém se arrepender...

- A senhora apóia o cárcere de seu marido? – indagou o mesmo bruxo que tentara desmascarar Percival.

O garoto virou-se para a mãe, apertando sua mão firmemente. Seu olhar transmitia todos seus sentimentos, um suplício para que ela fizesse o que, no fundo, também queria, defender Percival, mesmo sabendo que nada mais adiantaria.

- O senhor, em hipótese alguma, ver-me-á proferindo tais palavras. Por mais que seja contra meus princípios, sinto-me isenta de tomar qualquer decisão pelo meu marido, apoiar-lhe-ei na esperança de que ele esteja tranqüilo de si mesmo. Custa-me muito dizer que se é ele quem escolhe, não posso interferir – Kendra calou-se, então; e o mesmo fez Fudge.

- Portanto, não há nada em defesa de Percival – confirmou o inquiridor.

Por um momento, todos permaneceram em silêncio. Era óbvio que após as palavras do réu e de Kendra já não teria retrocesso. Um bruxo alto e forte aproximou-se do juiz e disse:

- Sr. Wiggler, ele está se acusando de quase ter cometido homicídio... Acho que não precisamos continuar, precisamos? Ele merece o cárcere em Azkaban.

Cada palavra foi atentamente registrada pelo cérebro do garoto, embora não quisesse acreditar no que seus sentidos lhe informavam. Uma voz urgia do fundo de seu peito e seus batimentos cardíacos tinham acelerado. Fechou os olhos como se esperasse o pior.

- Concordo com você Rogério, é melhor o encerramento desse julgamento. Percival já possui a cela com o seu nome – concluiu o Ministro voltando-se para o bruxo aprisionado naquela cadeira; antes, lançando um rápido olhar em seu filho, que estava de cabeça baixa. – Ele é novo demais para estar aqui – comentou com um canto da boca com Rogério.

- Ele é filho de Percival... Tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo.

- Fim de acusações. Ninguém a favor da absolvição do réu... – continuou Demétrio, enquanto Kendra se segurava para não se manifestar. – A decisão cabe à Suprema Corte – disse, virando-se para trás, dirigindo as palavras para os bruxos bem-arrumados as suas costas. Um leve sorriso transpareceu em seu rosto enrugado.

- Quem é a favor de inocentar o réu de todas as imputações? – perguntou o bruxo chefe do Departamento de Execuções das Leis da Magia.

O garoto estendeu a mão antes de levantar a cabeça e abrir os olhos. Quando o fez, observou não ser o único, alguns outros poucos bruxos da plateia levantaram os braços, sob o olhar de um espantado Ministro da Magia. Kendra repreendeu-o com o olhar.

_Não posso... Simplesmente não posso deixá-lo ir..._

- Quem é a favor da condenação? – perguntou novamente Marco.

Praticamente todos os bruxos elevaram as mãos. Kendra esboçou reação, estava em estado de choque.

Era uma atmosfera de tensão. A plateia observava Percival, assombrada. Os bruxos e bruxas que haviam votado com intuito de inocentar Percival, agora soluçavam como Kendra.

Por um instante, os olhos de filho e pai se encontraram, antes que o segundo abaixasse a cabeça, totalmente entregue ao destino. Tudo estava perdido... Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto pálido e comprido. Não possuía mais o brilho. Tentou se recompor a tempo de ainda ver um último sorriso no rosto do pai, por debaixo das trevas que o cobriam sorrateiramente.

- Percival Dumbledore, o senhor está condenado à prisão perpétua em Azkaban! – disse o inquisidor encerrando aquele julgamento.

Os dois dementadores, que estavam parados junto à porta, encaminharam-se para o centro da sala. As correntes soltaram Percival, que foi cada vez enfraquecendo mais.

- Não! Dementadores não! Não! – suplicava. Estava claro que estava fora de si, à beira da loucura.

- Levem-no!

- Desculpe-me! A culpa é minha! Não! Não me deixe só! Eles pagarão! Parem com isso, irão matá-la! Não! Não!

Ele continuou berrando, até que sua voz mirrou e enfim foi arrastado pelos vultos para fora daquele tribunal, desaparecendo pela porta.

O menino ainda ficou olhando-o, entristecido... Seu pai se fora de sua vida...

_"Percival! O que houve?", indagou Kendra para um Percival suado e ofegante que havia acabado de entrar na sala._

_"Erro... acabo de cometer o maior erro da minha vida...", disse cabisbaixo._

_"O que você fez?!"_

_"Eu... eu... fui atrás daqueles malditos trouxas! Ah! Eles pagaram pelo que fizeram! Pagaram sim!", respondeu ríspido com uma ligeira mudança no comportamento. "Apenas a maldição Cruciatus estava a nível deles! Somente então eles iriam sentir na pele o que Ariana sentiu! Ah! Minha filha... tiveram o que tanto mereceram!"_

_Por um instante o ambiente ficou tenso. Kendra ainda fitava o marido, quando passos interromperam o que estava prestes a dizer._

_"Pai? Você me chamou?", perguntou uma menina mirradinha que entrava na sala, coçando os olhos por ter acabado de acordar._

_"Ariana, durma mais um pouco... Você precisa descansar... Vem com a mamãe, vem...", mãe e filha desapareceram pela porta de um quarto, sendo que minutos depois a mãe retornava sozinha, trancando a porta. "Sabe o que isso significa, Percival? Azkaban!"_

_"Você sabe muito bem o que fizeram com Ariana! Ela agora está tendo pesadelos todas as noites, não descansa quase nunca. Ela já teve dois acessos de magia que acabaram destruindo a nossa cozinha! Eu fiz o que devia ter sido feito... Tudo por causa daqueles... Daqueles..."_

_"Acalme-se, Percival. Temos de dar um jeito..."_

_"Você não entende? Ariana não será mais a mesma depois daquilo! Eu podia ter matado aqueles trouxas repugnantes... REPUGNANTES!"_

_"Arriscou nossas vidas!"_

_"Não... já tomei minha decisão...", Percival hesitou por um momento, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Ouça... deixarei que eles me levem... é o único jeito..."_

_"Não vai não! Você tem três filhos para cuidar! E eu?... como vou sustentar a família sem você?"_

_"Kendra... não há mais volta... Entenda. É a única maneira...", Percival enxugou as lágrimas e encarou a mulher novamente. "Você sabe muito bem que eles torturaram nossa filha por causa daquela mágica rústica dela... Lembro-me bem daquele dia em que estavam olhando-a fazer uma pedra flutuar... Deixei aquilo passar... poderia ter modificado a memória deles na mesma hora... eu falhei inúmeras vezes em cumprir meu dever como pai."_

_"Acharam que aquilo era uma aberração e, no entanto, queriam mais... Eu não estava aqui no dia em que ocorreu a tragédia. Segundo Aberforth, ele a deixou um instante sozinha no parquinho para pegar uma de suas bonecas, que gostava da areia, do céu, do sol, da felicidade... ela estava brincando, inocente... quando retornou, Ariana havia sumido."_

_Percival tomou fôlego para continuar, a história parecia entristecê-lo a cada palavra:_

_"Lembre-se que ela contou com muita dificuldade, e foi para Aberforth, que os garotos ficaram irritados quando ela não pode fazer os mesmos 'truques de mágica' que havia feito anteriormente... e então começaram a torturá-la... Sem o 'espetáculo', logo se esqueceram do entretenimento e voltaram a tratá-la como uma aberração... decidiram acabar com a aberração... Nunca mais fez magia nenhuma por livre e espontânea vontade..."_

_"Culpo-me pelas horas em que ela mudava sua personalidade e se tornava agressiva... O trauma que aqueles garotos causaram a transformou... Jovens bruxos possuem oscilações de magia e, entrementes, ela vai tentar guardar a mágica só pra si... e quando estiver enfraquecida, será como retornar àquele dia, seria reviver aquele momento! Não consegue manter a magia oculta... isso é muito além do que um bruxo é capaz, ainda mais uma criança..."_

_Calou-se e abaixou a cabeça. A mão de Kendra atingiu o rosto do marido, que se manteve imóvel; no entanto, ela rompeu-se em lágrimas._

_"E a nossa família?!", suplicou._

_"Não vou e nem posso arriscar expor Ariana... Se o Ministério souber da sua condição, no mínimo vão querer interná-la no St. Mungus, já que é muito perigosa para o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo. Terei que me entregar... Sem reclamações... sem discussões... Sem suas intervenções... a não ser que prefira perder a filha inclusive."_

_Kendra ajoelhou-se no chão, com os olhos cheios d'água. A linha de raciocínio de Percival estava correta, contudo, aceitar sua separação do marido seria como sua morte. Uma coruja entrou pela janelinha da cozinha e sobrevoou o local dando uma volta completa no ar, deixando cair uma carta diante de Percival, antes de sair pelo mesmo lugar por onde entrou. O bruxo a apanhou e começou a ler._

_ "Começou... Será dia três de novembro..."_

_Kendra soltou um soluço, não poderia segurar o choro... não mais._

_"Eu não... não poderei ver Alvo completar seus onze anos... Não o acompanharei até a estação de trem para Hogwarts ano que vem!", Percival havia voltado a si e debulhou-se em lágrimas._

_Mal eles sabiam que seu filho mais velho estava escutando toda a conversa... _E agora estava sentado naquele banco desconfortável daquele tribunal inóspito, encarando a porta pela qual seu próprio pai havia sido retirado do recinto... Em sua memória, encontrava-se fresca e lúcida cada palavra enunciada naquele dia...

- Alvo... vamos – chamou-lhe a voz de sua mãe.

- Não... há... mais volta... não é?

- Não – respondeu sem emoções.

Ele a seguiu sem dar mais nenhuma palavra. Corredor tenebroso. Elevador. Átrio. Lareira. Foi tudo o que percebeu passar, até que as chamas verdes crepitantes engoliram os dois e aterrissaram em sua casa.

Trancou-se em seu quarto. Tentava esquecer aquele acontecimento, mas era algo forte demais para conter dentro de si... Ele chorou... Solitário, como preferia ficar... Queria aquele momento só para ele...

Alvo Dumbledore era um garoto diferente dos demais. Não era de desafiar alguém, preferindo ao poder da palavra. Seus pensamentos eram arcanos e revelados apenas aos seus mais próximos e, ainda assim, quando os considerava dignos de saber. Preferia guardar seus sentimentos para si, inclusive. Quase nunca chorava.

Todavia, não pôde suportar e o que se passava em sua mente era muito mais do que um garoto de dez anos costuma pensar.

- COMO É QUE É? POR QUÊ?!

A voz, inconfundivelmente, vinha de Aberforth. Ele, apesar de ser anos mais novo que Alvo, ambos eram muito parecidos: compartilhavam dos mesmos cabelos acaju, olhos azul-elétricos e feições finas. No entanto, ele e Alvo possuíam temperamentos distintos e sempre acabavam se desentendendo.

Diferente do irmão mais velho, Aberforth possuía personalidade explosiva. Possivelmente iria preferir usar os punhos ao invés da razão. Havia horas em que ele se tornava frio e grosseiro, isso normalmente acontecia porque algo estava realmente o perturbando. Queria sempre saber sobre os fatos, a verdade, e, quando esta não era dita, mudava de humor.

Por vezes se tornava intolerante, impaciente; contudo, nesses momentos ele assumia uma posição honesta, revelando o que se passava em sua mente.

Algo inegável sobre os dois, que tinham em comum, era o amor pela irmã caçula: Ariana. Era o único integrante louro da família, com um rosto delicado, lábios finos e nariz levemente arrebitado. Ela era o tesouro da família. Sua meiguice e inocência eram características marcantes, mas a sua inteligência destacava-se dentre todos os seus atributos.

Quem passava a maior parte do tempo ao lado de Ariana era Aberforth, seu protetor. Procurava sempre agradá-la e, nos momentos difíceis, acalmar sua tempestade. O seu amor fraterno era sua coberta e ele era o único a quem ela deixava transparecer suas percepções e sentimentos, caso algo acontecesse de errado.

Quando não estava com Ariana, encontrava-se ao lado de dois bodes que se tornaram seus animais de estimação e, por vezes, entravam no quintal da casa por uma fenda na cerca. Assim surgira a fama de anti-social de Aberforth, que pouco se importava quanto a isso.

Alvo deduziu que sua mãe havia contado o que acontecera no tribunal e, como óbvia reação, Aberforth berrava contrariado. Mirou a parede ainda entristecido.

- COMO ELE PÔDE IR?! – retumbou novamente a voz do irmão.

Alvo voltou seu olhar para a paisagem lá fora através do vidro embaçado da janela de seu quarto.

_"Ariana... O que houve? Ariana! Olhe para mim!", soou a voz de Aberforth._

_Não houve resposta. Aquela garota pequenina estava encolhida no canto de um quarto, ligeiramente atrás da cama. Estava com o rosto coberto pelos próprios braços apoiados nos joelhos. Quieta demais, e havia algo de estranho em sua presença._

_"Ariana, o que houve?", retornou a perguntar seu irmão._

_"Não...", ouviu-se uma voz que vinha de trás de toda aquela muralha psicológica que construíra contra qualquer um._

_"Ariana... Você não está bem... Venha cá comigo.", o irmão se aproximava amigavelmente com um sorriso de verdadeira bondade no rosto._

_Ariana se encolheu mais um pouco._

_"Ariana, conte para mim... Conte para mim o que aconteceu..."_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_"Por que não?", Aberforth tentava achar argumentos para poder convencer sua irmã a contar a verdade._

_"Não", foi a resposta dela. "Alvo..."_

_Apontou para o rapaz que estava à porta que estava entreaberta. Ele fitava os dois irmãos com muita aflição._

_"Alvo... Saia..."_

_Nem chegou a responder, continuou o encarando com aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis, que davam certo aspecto culto a ele._

_"Saia. Ariana não o quer aqui... Então, por favor.", falou irônico Aberforth se levantando e encarando o irmão._

_Alvo retribuiu o olhar fuzilador e logo se retirara sem dar uma palavra se quer. Encostou a porta ao sair. Chegou apenas a ouvir:_

_"Estou com medo deles, Abe... eles me perseguem..."_

_E tudo imergiu em escuridão... _Alvo contemplava o teto de seu próprio quarto, relembrando a época em que os acessos mágicos de sua irmã se iniciaram. A partir daquela data, o costumeiro sorriso desaparecera de seu rosto delicado, restando apenas apatia.

Queria poder apagar a cena da prisão de seu pai de sua mente... Contudo, aquilo era impossível. Suas lembranças de cada momento que passou com o pai, agora pareciam morrer. Agora não passavam de meros sonhos um dia realizados, não mais... A imagem do rosto magro, pálido e doentio do pai, o qual chamava pelo seu nome, permaneceu intacta em sua mente e, às vezes, parecia se materializar diante do rapaz.

A figura de Percival foi seguida de alguns soluços baixos e choramingo. Após algum tempo que percebera não ser sua imaginação. Os sons vinham, de fato, do quarto ao lado do seu: o quarto de seus pais; cuja porta estava encostada.

Kendra se sentia culpada por tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua casa. Deveria chorar não apenas pela perda do marido, mas por um novo fardo: cumprir a promessa de proteger Ariana de tudo e todos diante de qualquer situação; e teria de fazê-lo sozinha.

_- Mãe... Por que você está chorando? – perguntara Ariana com inocência._

_Kendra sorriu, limpando os olhos com seus dedos longos. Sua filha estava sentada em seu colo, enquanto Alvo, ao seu lado. Aberforth estava sentado no chão a observando. A bruxa estivera contando um dos Contos de Beedle, o bardo para seus filhos._

_- Estas histórias, Ari, trazem lembranças... E por mais que estas lembranças sejam boas, a saudade arrebate-me. Lembro-me dos meus pais, sinto muito a falta deles. Mas é a lei da vida: um dia todos têm seu descanso, seja merecido ou não..._

_- Só as mulheres choram, Ari – disse Aberforth._

_- Não, Aberforth. Qualquer ser humano chora – Kendra adiantou-se para interromper o filho._

_- Papai não chora – teimou._

_- Seu pai chora sim. Você tem que entender que a vida é uma lição, onde temos a chance de ser felizes, de amar uns aos outros, de necessitar uns dos outros. Talvez seja um pouco complicado para entender; no entanto, a incompletude é a conseqüência do viver, é um sentimento natural de se ter. Sentir-se incompleto é importante em uma pessoa, só assim ela pode entender o amor, a amizade e a saudade. Quando entes queridos se vão, as pessoas normalmente choram. Derramando lágrimas que uma pessoa vê sua necessidade da outra e, assim, vive. Algum dia você o entenderá..._

Sua mãe estava certa. Pois o que ele sentia naquele momento era exatamente o puro e natural sentimento de incompletude; um peso enorme que o esmagava, mas o colocava no lugar, na realidade. O mesmo estava acontecendo com ela; contudo, desta vez não eram apenas saudades.

Durante o jantar os olhos acinzentados, com um belo brilho azulado, decaíam sobre o prato de comida intacto. Ariana – que, diferente dos irmãos, era mais baixa do que a normal estatura de sua idade – era capaz de sentir o sofrimento das pessoas e, muitas vezes, compartilhava a dor, silenciosa, mesmo que involuntariamente. No momento em que tudo se resumia em pesar e tristeza, seu ânimo diminuía e perdia o apetite.

Suas olheiras, então, aumentavam, e a graciosa parecia ter falecido. Sua saúde não era das melhores, e isso a fragilizava. Aliás, aumentava os riscos de ímpetos mágicos, que poderiam debilita-la mais ainda.

A pior notícia chegou pela manhã do dia seguinte, junto com o Profeta Diário. Kendra recolheu-o e deixou-o em cima da mesa, onde Alvo ainda tomava seu café da manhã.

O rapaz aproveitou para folhear o jornal e ver se havia alguma novidade. Mal avançara algumas páginas e algo chamou total atenção: uma notícia sobre a prisão de seu pai. Havia uma enorme foto de Percival Dumbledore sendo arrastado para fora do tribunal pelos dementadores, em que parecia berrar sem sair som algum. E ao lado estava o artigo:

**O residente da Rua Harriebel, número trinta e sete, Mould-on-the-Wold – bairro conhecido por conter grande número de moradores bruxos –, Percival Dumbledore foi condenado a cárcere na manhã do dia três de novembro, ontem, após comparecer a uma audiência na presença da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e sob julgamento do Ministro da Magia, Demétrio Osório Wiggler.**

**Segundo o ocorrido, Percival torturara adolescentes trouxas por livre e espontânea vontade por meio da maldição imperdiável, não neganda ao júri. "Ele assentiu todas as imputações. Respondeu de modo frio e consciente. Ele realmente se entregou às mãos dos guardas de Azkaban, apesar de ter havido um mal-entendido entre sua mulher e o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia", informou o subsecretário sênior do Ministro, Rogério Orlando.**

**Contudo, Marco Fudge omitiu parte da conversa, afirmando que Percival fora condenado devidamente, e, por estar ocupado demais, preferiu não entrar em mais detalhes. Houve apenas um homem que comentou uma curta discussão entre Sr. Fudge e Kendra Dumbledore, mulher do réu.**

**"Ele nunca foi um homem realmente sano. Sempre me pareceu um pouco perturbado das idéias", depôs um vizinho de Percival.**

**Segundo os dados do Ministério, consta ser o julgamento mais breve que já houve. **

**"Ato consciente, foi o dele.", comentou um dos bruxos da Suprema Corte. "Pelo menos ele teve a honestidade de se entregar, sem ao menos usar qualquer argumento para tentar provar sua inocência. Não, foi um dos mais honestos que vi. Ele só pareceu entristecer ao ver que sua própria mulher não o defendeu das acusações."**

**Alguns outros bruxos da Suprema Corte depuseram sobre o que aconteceu no tribunal, e todos chegaram a dizer que ninguém elevou a voz para inocentar o réu; e, na hora da votação para condenação ou absolvição, poucos foram os bruxos que estenderam suas mãos. Dentre eles estava seu filho mais velho e que foi um dos atos mais conscientes já tomados, apesar de parecer novo demais para comparecer a tal audiência.**

**Após a audiência, Percival foi levado para Azkaban sob pena de prisão perpétua e vigia dos dementadores.**

Alvo parou a leitura, atordoado. Notou outra foto no rodapé da página: ele e sua mãe imóveis e em silêncio, focados ao centro do salão, onde se encontrava o homem, como se vissem algo além daquilo e não se importassem. Atirou o jornal, já amassado, em cima da mesa.

Sua mãe logo retornava, perguntando se havia algo de novo no Profeta e observou o olhar aturdido de Alvo. O rapaz balançou negativamente a cabeça, mas não como resposta, ele não se conformava com nada.

Kendra folheou-o devagarinho até parar bruscamente na foto de seu marido. Não pensou duas vezes ao jogá-lo na lareira acesa.

- Não! – disse por fim, contemplando as chamas lambendo as páginas. – Precisamos nos mudar... – e fechou as cortinas da cozinha, logo se dirigindo para a sala onde fez o mesmo.

- É melhor chamar Aberforth. Faz esse favor para mim, Alvo? Ariana ainda está dormindo, tente não fazer barulho. Teremos uma pequena reunião.

- O que é? – perguntou ao chegar à sala, após descer as escadas sorrateiramente, e deparar-se com sua mãe séria e pensativa.

- Aberforth, sente-se no sofá... terá que tentar criar uma versão desta história de modo mais simples, resumido e que convença Ariana. Ela já tem problemas demais para entender a realidade que agora estamos vivendo...

A mulher deu alguns passos enquanto hesitava e então continuou:

- Devo-lhes informar que não poderemos mais ficar aqui em Mould-on-the-Wold.

- Por quê?! – exaltou-se Aberforth

- É o único jeito. Seu pai uma vez conversou sobre isso comigo, sobre o problema da mídia. Esta não está nos favorecendo. A notícia de hoje no Profeta Diário, como Alvo já sabe, sobre o julgamento... bem, isso não será mais nosso segredo. Se continuarmos aqui, provavelmente os vizinhos irão começar a bater em nossas portas, querendo saber mais da história. Talvez sejamos alvo de preconceitos. Não sei a reação exata, e prefiro não saber! Sei apenas que nossa reputação piorará por aqui...

- Mas como assim? De repente? – indagou Aberforth.

- Terei de resolver isto sozinha. Mas, antes, preciso esclarecer algo com vocês: Ariana tem se comportando muito instável por causa de algo que aconteceu há alguns meses. Tornou-se claro, fora um trauma deixado por aqueles garotos que, conforme você mesmo descobriu, Aberforth, a molestaram. Não sei por quanto tempo isso irá durar...

- O QUE?! – berrou. – Você disse que aquilo era algo temporário e para ficar de olho nela! Disse que acontece normalmente com bruxos da nossa idade!

- Aberforth, acalme-se e escute ou irá acordar Ariana! – Kendra estava séria e seu olhar mudara totalmente. – Com todos os bruxos jovens ocorrem alguns descontroles de magia, como isso também acontece com você às vezes. Todavia, não da forma como tem sidos os de Ariana.

- Percival demorou a descobrir a verdadeira causa – continuou, após breve hesitação. – E agiu de modo impensado...

- Como você pode dizer "impensado", Kendra?! – vociferou Aberforth, pela primeira vez pronunciando o nome de sua mãe, de modo ofensivo a bruxa.

- Não é hora de falar, é hora de escutar. Espero que você pelo menos use o respeito com o qual foi criado diante de sua mãe. Você não entende o quanto a decisão foi precipitada, ele deveria ter nos consultado antes! Isso que nos levou a atual situação.

"Portanto, agora que estamos expostos à mídia e propensos a receber visitas inoportunas. Ariana precisa ser tratada com amor, carinho e calma; porém, ela terá que ficar em sigilo, pelo menos, até quando isso durar... Ela tem expelido magia em excesso algumas vezes; vocês viram o estrago que isso causou ao quarto dela, deteriorou boa parte dos móveis. Se o Ministério souber da condição de Ariana, podem tirá-la de nós para sempre!"

"Nego-me a deixá-la nas mãos de um desconhecido. Teremos que nos mudar não só para nossa proteção... mas para a da Ariana."

- E para aonde iremos? – indagou Alvo como se a explicação toda fosse óbvia e apenas essa questão importasse.

- Algum lugar longe de trouxas. Ariana não pode entrar em contato com eles, qualquer reação pode ser prejudicial; segundo porque ela é um risco de quebra de algumas leis do sigilo bruxo.

A bruxa fechou os olhos e, quando os abriu novamente, parecia estar prestes a chorar.

- Espero que um dia ela se recupere... O meu receio é ela não poder ir para Hogwarts... – colocou as mãos no rosto e deixou transbordar sua emoção.

Aberforth foi amparar a mãe, enquanto Alvo continuava parado ali, pensativo. O irmão parecia ter mudado de opinião rapidamente, e aqueles atos equiparavam-se a um pedido de desculpas por ter desrespeitado sua mãe.

- Calma mãe... – consolava Aberforth. – Alvo! Levanta e vem me ajudar a nossa mãe! Vê se faz alguma coisa na vida por ela!

O irmão seguiu a ordem, não por ter sido proferida por Aberforth, mas por não querer sua mãe em depressão.

- Mãe, quando nós nos mudaremos? – perguntou Aberforth, quando a mãe já havia parado de derramar lágrimas.

- O mais cedo o possível, Abe... Seria até bom nós sairmos daqui amanhã pela manhã, mas, creio que isso não será possível...

- Então temos que já ir arrumando a mala! – Aberforth se levantou, rumando para as escadas.

- E, Abe, tente convencer Ari que será um lugar melhor onde moraremos. Provavelmente terei que me ausentar pelo resto deste dia – e pôs-se de pé. – Godric's Hollow também é um povoado bruxo; poderá, pois, ser lá que encontraremos o nosso lar. Percival deixou-nos este um imóvel comprado recentemente, mas cuja existência eu desconhecia. Terei de providenciar nossa entrada naquele lugar. Vão arrumando as suas coisas, conforme for... – não chegou a terminar a frase, rumou até a cozinha, desaparecendo pela porta. Segundos depois, Alvo escutou um estalo alto; sua mãe havia aparatado.

Três dias já haviam se passado, e Kendra esperava os filhos guardarem as últimas coisas que tinham para guardar dentro de sua bolsinha de mão, que possuía um feitiço ampliando seu interior. Nos momentos em que se mantivera ausente nos dias anteriores, estivera resolvendo negócios sobre um chalé baldio no vilarejo bruxo.

- Está na hora.

Pouco tempo depois e todos já se encontravam no andar térreo. Seria um adeus àquele lar, e início de uma vida mais reservada.

- Estão todos prontos? – esperou todos afirmarem e prosseguiu: – Primeiramente, Ariana, não saia de perto de mim em hipótese alguma! Todos permaneçam em silêncio e não ousem olhar para trás. Tentarei fazer algo rápida e discretamente: irei levar um de cada vez para uma orla que há perto de Godric's Hollow. Primeiro irei com Alvo, depois Aberforth e Ariana. Prontos? Estão com suas coisas em mãos? – olhou uma última vez para o hall de entrada e prosseguiu. – Então, venha, Alvo. Segure forte a minha mão e a sua mala, você sentirá uma sensação diferente de qualquer uma que tenha provado até hoje.

A mãe estendeu a mão para o garoto que a apertou com força e, com a outra mão, apertava uma pequena mala de viagem. Kendra pediu para que fechasse os olhos, assim como fez. Inspirou fundo e, com um estalo, os dois desapareceram. Mas o que intrigou o rapaz fora a sensação, como se algo tivesse colocado um gancho em seu umbigo e puxado com força para o vácuo.

Quando percebeu, aterrissara em terra fria; estavam do meio de uma clareira com árvores altas e densas. Sua mãe pediu para que continuasse ali e já havia sumido de novo, o deixando lá sozinho. Logo ela retornava com Aberforth e Ariana.

A menina olhou para o ambiente e sorriu de leve.

- Ar puro... – murmurou.

Era incrível como aquela floresta não lhe incutia medo, como aconteceria a qualquer outra criança pequena que tivesse de passar por ali.

- Ariana, agora fique parada por um instante – sua mãe estendeu um manto longo e cobriu a garota, que desapareceu. - Agora... Vamos. Sigam-me.

Ela os encaminhou para fora daquele lugar por uma trilha sob escuridão aterradora. Ariana puxava a saia da mãe e era acompanhada de perto por Aberforth, que parecia adivinhar onde a criança estava.

_ Incrível isso tudo... Linda natureza._

Alvo observava o local e viu que a trilha saía em uma pequena estrada. Seguiram a mãe por bastante tempo que os levou para mais outra estrada e depois outra, onde já havia chalés em ambos os lados. Até a mãe parar diante de um que era particularmente um dos mais antigos, porém, com aparência aconchegante.

- A casa se encontra em boas condições para alguém morar... E... Chegamos. – caminhou até a porta, tocou com a varinha na maçaneta e a porta abriu. Esperou todos entrarem para tornar a trancar a porta.

Caminhou até Ariana e bateu com a varinha novamente em sua cabeça, e logo aquela sensação tornou a ocorrer no corpo da menina, só que em sentido contrário, aos poucos ela voltou a assumir sua coloração natural.

Kendra abriu as janelas para deixar o vento entrar. Virou-se para todos e disse.

- Os quartos se encontram no andar de cima, são três quartos. Creio que Aberforth pode dividir um dos quartos com Ariana.

- Certo – de fato, o garoto não fazia objeção e até preferia dormir junto à irmã ao irmão. – Mas... E os... bodes? – perguntou Aberforth.

- Desculpe-me, filho. Eles ficaram no devido lugar deles, que é em Mould-on-the-Wold. Será melhor para eles, e para nós, que teremos menos despesas.

Aberforth abaixou a cabeça e ficou muito calado, embora parecesse querer protestar, sabia que não era o momento certo para isso.

Alvo subiu para seu quarto. Era um lugar bem simples, com ar confortavelmente aceitável; uma cama de solteiro estava encostada no canto do quarto, ao lado de uma janela com vidraça quebrada. Do lado direito havia uma escrivaninha com aspecto antigo e verniz descascando, mas, com magia seria possível restaurar. Não se importou muito com o estado do quarto. Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da escrivaninha, e esta rangeu.

Abriu sua mala, retirou seus livros e os empilhou cuidadosamente em cima da escrivaninha... Muitos livros. O primeiro deles se intitulava: _Vampiros da Antiguidade;_ o qual estava com uma página cuidadosamente marcada.

Ao cair da tarde, o vento se intensificou e o clima amenizou, trazendo uma noite mais gélida. Kendra aproveitou para acender a lareira da casa, onde se sentou com os filhos para se aquecer e poder conversar sobre como seria, basicamente, o dia-a-dia deles naquele novo lar.

- Há um pequeno comércio no centro de Godric's Hollow, onde posso fazer compras básicas, não precisando ir com tal freqüência ao Beco Diagonal como o fazia. Nestes próximos dias, teremos que arrumar um pouco a casa, e conto com a boa disposição e ajuda de vocês – disse com um sorriso. – Agora que estamos todos juntos, quero que todos venham até aqui e me dêem um abraço.

Todos foram à Kendra e se abraçaram em conjunto, o que demonstrava que apesar do acontecimento, a família continuava firme e forte.

No dia seguinte, tiveram uma surpresa, enquanto tomavam o café da manhã, ao baterem à porta. Kendra hesitou em se levantar à mesa e atender à pessoa. Procurou olhar por entre as cortinas da janela quem era o visitante, mas não era possível vê-lo da cozinha. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com uma senhora sorridente, que tinha em mãos um tabuleiro com três bolos com aspecto delicioso. Ela cumprimentou gentilmente.

- Olá! – endireitou-se na ponta dos pés e elevou a voz: – Que vocês sejam bem-vindos à Godric's Hollow! Observei ontem sua chaminé acesa e deduzi que eram novos moradores... Vim dar as boas-vindas a vocês! – era uma senhora um pouco mais baixa que Kendra, com poucas rugas no rosto, que era redondo e amigável. – Meu nome é Batilda Bagshot... Trouxe algumas uns bolos de caldeirão aqui... Achei bom vir para conhecer os novos vizinhos. Aceitam alguns?

Kendra fitou-a como se estivesse analisando algo. Seu olhar pedia desculpas; todavia, apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seu próximo ato foi bater a porta diante àquela senhora. Retornou a cozinha, sem mesmo hesitar em pedir desculpas.

Alvo olhou-a sagazmente, escutara cada palavra. Quando a mãe percebeu o filho, comentou em voz baixa:

- Não... Ariana deve descansar... Não é mesmo, Ari?


	2. O menino da varíola de dragão

Na medida do possível, todos foram se adaptando àquela casa. Eles haviam limitado o contato com as pessoas ao seu redor e os novos momentos se passavam reservados no interior daquele chalé. As lembranças de Mould-on-the-Wold nunca deixaram suas mentes e, por vezes, imaginavam como teria sido se nada tivesse acontecido de ruim, não teriam que mentir e omitir. A nova imagem da família parecia ter feito com que os próprios vizinhos, com um tempo, também não tentassem se comunicar muito com eles; Batilda não retornou... e meses se passaram...

_- Para trás Alvo! – disse Kendra. – Não vá, Aberforth!_

_O semblante de Ariana mudara... estava sentada no chão e encostada à parede da sala. Encarava os três parentes com uma mistura de sentimentos depreciativos e, entretanto, transparecia medo. Evitava o contato a qualquer um._

_- Ari, escute minha voz... Sou sua mãe. Venha comigo. Vamos, dê-me um abraço! – disse Kendra gentilmente se aproximando da filha._

_Ariana encolheu-se. Um vaso, equilibrado em cima da mesa, estourou repentinamente. Manteve-se séria; seu olhar, apreensivo, analisava a mãe. Não... Não era a mesma menina..._

_- Filha, vamos... um abraço._

_- SAIA DAQUI! – berrou de forma estridente._

_Aberforth estava lívido. De fato era o que mais se preocupava com estas mudanças de sua irmã. Tentava fazer algo para assistir sua mãe, não via meio de realiza-lo..._

_ - Ari, acalme-se, não há nada aqui... Venha com a gente... Venha... – suplicou Aberforth tentando a aproximação._

_A garota apertou os joelhos contra si e abaixou a cabeça._

_- Faça parar! Não quero mais isso! Saiam! Saiam! – sua voz saía abafada por detrás de toda aquela proteção. – Parem!_

_O medo alterara seu tom de voz, que agora soava assustado._

_- Eu não consigo... não posso fazer... não sei – dizia. – Por favor, não me machuquem porque não consigo! Por favor..._

_- Ariana, acalme-se, não iremos machucá-la – pediu Kendra tentando se aproximar._

_- NÃO! Não chegue... PERTO! – fez com que o ambiente estremecesse._

_- Ari, sou eu: Aberforth! Eu te amo, Ari!_

_- Não minta! Você vai tentar me forçar a fazer aquela pedrinha flutuar! Eu não sei! – sacudia freneticamente o dedo em algum direção sem sentido._

_- Não estou mentindo, nem vou forçá-la... Venha para cá, Ari. Venha... Vou contar uma história... Descanse um pouco conosco._

_Enquanto ele se aproximava devagarinho, a sala estremeceu novamente. Alvo observava a ação do irmão, mas tinha o pressentimento de que seria em vão, e sua suposição confirmou-se quando a menina fez o garoto tombar para trás._

_- EU DISSE NÃO!_

_- Ele é seu irmão, não faria mal a você, filha. _

_Não houve resposta._

_- Ariana, olhe para mim – pediu Aberforth que já se pusera de pé._

_A vidraça da janela sobre Ariana estourou, e os cacos espalharam-se pelo chão._

_- NÃO ME MACHUQUEM!_

_- Não fizemos nada – disse Aberforth, que havia se afastado para não ser atingido pelos fragmentos de vidro._

_- Não! MANDE-OS PARAREM! PAREM! ESTÃO ME MACHUCANDO!_

_Ela colocou a mão na cabeça a apertou os olhos, como se algo a perturbasse em seu outro mundo. Bateu os pés no chão, nervosa, e acabou os ferindo ao ter a pele perfurada por cacos. Permaneceu falando sozinha com provavelmente alguém que via em sua mente._

_- Ariana! – chamou forte a voz de Aberforth. – Olhe para mim! – disse com certo tom de autoritarismo._

_A menina levantou o olhar para o irmão, segundos depois estava debulhando-se em lágrimas. Aberforth foi ao encontro dela e a abraçou com ternura. Ela continuou soluçando, olhava suas próprias mãos sangrando. O garoto a carregou para longe daqueles cacos de vidro._

_- Acalme-se, Ari..._

_Longe do olhar de Ariana, a mãe brandiu a varinha de leve e o vidro espatifado se juntou novamente, retornando ao lugar em que deveria estar. Em momentos como aquele, a mãe não poderia usar magia diante da filha. Caso o fizesse, Ariana poderia retornar àquela espécie de transe. Foi até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa para limpar os ferimentos da filha._

_Retornou com uma pinça, um pano, e um pequeno balde com água e sabão. Como uma cirurgiã, retirou rapidamente os fragmentos de vidro que perfuravam a sola do pé de Ariana, que nem ao menos reclamou. Molhou, então, o pano na água com sabão._

_- Pode arder um pouco..._

_Alvo aproximou-se e voluntariou-se a limpar os ferimentos no lugar da mãe. Ele sentia que ela havia, enfim, voltado ao normal... Simplesmente, não conseguia ajudar quando ela tinha um daqueles ataques... Muito menos conseguia esquecê-los..._

Alvo acordou daquela lembrança em sua cama. O alívio veio quando percebeu ser apenas um pesadelo, apesar de ter, de fato, ocorrido fazia alguns dias, e por mais que fosse um sonho; ele ainda ouvia seus gritos.

Levantou-se, sabendo que não retornaria a dormir e pegou seus óculos em cima da escrivaninha, ajeitando-os no nariz. Desceu as escadas, viu que ninguém tinha acordado ainda, ficou sozinho na sala, sentado em uma poltrona remendada.

Desde os dez anos de idade, já apresentava algumas falhas na visão, denominada pelos trouxas de miopia e que possivelmente fora herdada dos antepassados de sua parte materna, que não possuíam poderes mágicos. Comprara seus óculos logo após a prisão de seu pai.

Em momento algum dos dias que passaram desde sua mudança, ele esqueceu-se de seu pai. Nove meses já haviam se passado, e nem sequer uma notícia sobre Percival. O destino mostrava que era necessário superar aquele acontecimento, pois, como dissera sua mãe: viver do passado não é a melhor saída para a realidade.

Enquanto isso... perdia as esperanças quanto a cura dos ataques de Ariana...

Foi até a cozinha e aproveitou para deixar a mesa com o café da manhã pronto. Alvo sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa, voltando-se aos pensamentos; seu corpo permaneceu ali enquanto a mente viajou até a Hogwarts que fantasiava a partir das histórias de sua mãe.

Apenas quando sua mãe entrou na cozinha que teve de retornar à realidade.

- Algum motivo para isso? – sorriu ao ver a mesa arrumada.

- Não. Eu achei melhor poupar seu trabalho – respondeu retribuindo o sorriso. – Acordei mais cedo e, já que não consegui voltar a dormir, desci e fiquei aí na sala; preferi, então, deixar o café pronto para vocês.

Meia hora depois, todos já se encontravam apreciando a refeição matinal silenciosa. Contudo, o silêncio teve seu fim devido a um pio e batidas na janela da cozinha: uma coruja marrom bicava a vidraça na esperança de entrar no cômodo. A ave trazia consigo uma carta.

Alvo adiantou-se para abrir passagem à ave, que deixou a carta em suas próprias mãos e logo saía por onde entrou. Estava endereçada a ele. Teve certeza do que se tratava quando a revirou e viu o selo vermelho carregando o emblema de Hogwarts. Não tardou a enviar uma carta-resposta. Como queria que seu pai estivesse vivendo aquele com ele...

Passou a tarde terminando a leitura de um livro sobre a revolta dos duendes irlandeses, acomodado em uma confortável poltrona na sala de estar ao lado da lareira. Escutava a chuva castigar o vidro das janelas de seu quarto e acalmava-se com o som dos trovões que iluminavam as densas nuvens que escondiam o sol. Apreciava-a inexplicavelmente e admirava a beleza das descargas elétricas entre as nuvens e o solo.

A noite chegou gélida; a chuva já havia amenizado. Ainda encontra-se sentando no mesmo ambiente iluminado pela luz dos lampiões da rua que entrava pela vidraça da janela. O livro descansava no colo e os olhos estavam fechados em uma meditação.

A corpulenta Kendra adentrou a sala seguida pelos seus outros dois filhos, que se sentaram no chão, e se alojou perto deles e Alvo. Abriu o livro empoeirado.

- Qual história quer, Ariana, querida? – perguntou gentilmente.

- O que acha, Abe? – a menina virou-se para o irmão.

- Bodalhão, o Bode Resmungão – respondeu sem hesitar.

- E você, Al? – perguntou a menina para o outro irmão.

- O Conto dos Três Irmãos.

- Não... Sendo assim, vou contar outra que Ariana não conhece. Contudo, Aberforth e Alvo já conhecem – e sorriu –, o Bruxo e o Caldeirão Saltitante.

- **Era uma vez um velho bruxo muito bondoso que usava a magia com generosidade e sabedoria para beneficiar seus vizinhos. Em vez de revelar a verdadeira fonte do seu poder, ele fingia que suas poções, amuletos e antídotos saíam prontos de um pequeno caldeirão que ele chamava de sua panela da sorte. De muitos quilômetros ao redor, as pessoas vinham lhe trazer seus problemas, e o bruxo, prazerosamente, dava uma mexida na panelinha e resolvia tudo.**

- Eu gostaria de ter esta panela... – comentou Ariana dócil.

- **Esse bruxo muito querido viveu até uma idade avançada e, ao morrer, deixou todos os seus bens para o único filho. O rapaz, porém, tinha uma natureza bem diferente da do bom pai. Na sua opinião, quem não sabia fazer mágicas não valia nada, e eles muitas vezes discordara do hábito que o pai tinha de ajudar os vizinhos com sua magia. **– hesitou por instante. – **Quando o velho morreu, o jovem encontrou escondido no fundo da velha panela um embrulhinho com o seu nome. Abriu- na expectativa de ver ouro, mas, em lugar disso, encontrou uma pantufa grossa e macia, pequena demais para ele e sem par. Dentro dela, um pedaço de pergaminho trazia a seguinte frase: "Afetuosamente, meu filho, na esperança de que você jamais precise usá-la".**

**"O filho amaldiçoou a caduquice do pai e atirou a pantufa no caldeirão, decidindo que passaria a usá-lo como lixeira... Naquela mesma noite, uma camponesa bateu à porta da casa."**

**"Minha neta pareceu com uma infestação de verrugas, meu senhor. O seu pai costumava preparar um cataplasma especial naquela panela velha, disse a senhora. Mas o filho do bruxo exclamou para que ela saísse de lá e indagou: que me importam as verrugas da sua pirralha? E bateu a porta na cara da velha."**

- Que mané! – disse Aberforth deitando-se no chão.

-**Na mesma hora, ele ouviu clangores e rumores que vinham da cozinha. O bruxo acendeu sua varinha e abriu a porta, e ali, para seu espanto, viu que brotara um pé de latão na velha panela do pai, e o objeto pulava no meio da cozinha fazendo uma zoada assustadora no piso de pedra. O bruxo se aproximou admirado, mas recuou ligeiro quando viu que a superfície da panela estava inteiramente coberta de verrugas.**

**"Objeto nojento! Ele exclamou, e, com feitiços, tentou primeiro fazer desaparecer o caldeirão, depois limpá-lo e, por fim, expulsá-lo de casa. Nenhum dos feitiços, porém, fez efeito, e ele não pôde impedir o caldeirão de segui-lo saltitante para fora da cozinha, e depois de subir com ele para o quarto, alternando batidas surdas e estridentes a cada degrau da escada de madeira."**

- ARGH! – exclamou Ariana. – Quem o mandou não ajudar à senhora?

Aberforth sorriu.

**-** **O bruxo não conseguiu dormir a noite toda por causa das batidas da velha panela verrugosa ao lado de sua cama, e, na manhã seguinte, a panela insistiu em acompanhá-lo, aos saltos, à mesa do café-da-manhã. ****_Plem, plem, plem _****fazia o pé de latão, e o bruxo ainda nem começara o seu mingau de aveia quando ouviu outra batida na porta; havia um velho parado na soleira.**

**"O velho explicou sobre uma velha jumenta dele que perdeu-se ou foi roubada, e sem ela não poderia levar os produtos ao mercado e a família passaria fome hoje à noite. O outro apenas bradou, antes de bater a porta na cara do velho: com fome estou eu agora!"**

**_"Plem, plem, plem _****fez o caldeirão no chão com aquele seu único pé de latão, mas agora o estrépito se misturava aos zurros de um jumento e aos gemidos humanos de fome que vinham de suas profundezas. Todos os seus poderes mágicos não conseguiram calar a panela verrugosa, que o seguiu saltitando o dia todo, zurrando e gemendo e clangorando, aonde quer que ele fosse ou o que quer que fizesse. Mas, naquela noite, uma jovem mulher soluçando bateu em sua porta dizendo que seu filhinho estava gravemente ferido; a mulher mal acabara de explicar e o bruxo bateu a porta na sua cara, e a panela começou a derramar lágrimas."**

**"Embora, pelo resto da semana, nenhum outro aldeão tivesse vindo à cabana do bruxo buscar ajuda, a panela o manteve informado dos seus muitos males. Em poucos dias ela não estava apenas zurrando, gemendo, transbordando, pulando e brotando verrugas, mas também engasgando e tendo ânsias de vômitos, chorando como um bebê, ganindo feito um cão e cuspindo queijo estragado, leite azedo e uma praga de lesmas vorazes..."**

- É porque este cara é uma anta! Será que não entendeu o que era pra fazer? – comentou Aberforth a risadas.

- E como ele dormia? – perguntou Ariana.

- Não deveria dormir, não é mesmo? – respondeu Kendra parando por mais um instante antes de continuar. – **Por fim, não agüentou mais, fugindo noite adentro, com a panela em seu encalço, gritando para que todos trouxessem os problemas até ele e ele os resolveria. E, com detestável panela ainda a persegui-lo saltitante, ele correu pela rua principal lançando feitiços para todos os lados.**

**"Dentro de uma casa, as verrugas da garotinha desapareceram enquanto ela dormia; a jumenta perdida foi trazida de um urzal distante e suavemente deixada em seu estábulo; o bebê doente foi umedecido com ditamno e acordou bom e rosado. Em todas as casas em que havia doença e tristeza, o bruxo fez o melhor que pôde, e gradualmente a panela ao seu lado parou de gemer e ter ânsias de vômito, e sossegou, reluzente e limpa."**

**"Ela arrotou o pé de pantufa que ele havia jogado em seu fundo, e permitiu que o bruxo o calçasse em seu pé de latão. Juntos, eles regressaram à casa, os passos da panela finalmente abafados. Mas, daquele dia em diante, o bruxo passou a ajudar os aldeões exatamente como fazia seu pai, antes dele, para que a panela não descalçasse a pantufa e recomeçasse a saltitar."**

-... e fim.

- Algumas partes desgostosas... como aquela do vômito! – Ariana fez uma careta.

- Mais uma história em que, através da benevolência do senhor para com seus vizinhos não-mágicos, Beedle demonstra a saudável relação harmônica entre bruxos e os humanos ordinários.

- Ou seja, não dê esperanças a um caldeirão amaldiçoado! – disse Aberforth ironicamente e calou-se sob o olhar da mãe.

- Claro que isso foi um modo do velho bruxo testar a humanidade de seu filho. A mensagem que passa aqui é bem clara e objetiva: nunca seja egoísta consigo, seus atos vêm seguidos de consequências, ou seja...

-... se você ajuda pessoas, cultiva o bem, as consequências serão positivas para você, se você é realmente egoísta, pode acabar provando o próprio veneno. – completou Alvo, interrompendo a mãe.

- Bem... Agora, está na hora de dormir. Aberforth e Ariana, para a cama! – disse a mãe se levantado e, depois que os dois havia se retirado para seus quartos, dirigiu-se para Alvo. – Alvo, semana que vem iremos ao Beco Diagonal, certo?

- Corretíssimo – concordou com um sorriso. – Bem... Acho que está na hora de dormir também... Boa noite, mãe. – Sabia o objetivo daquele conto. Talvez ajudasse Ariana ao instiga-la a pensar nos indivíduos não-mágicos como iguais e esquecer um pouco seu tormento.

E se retirou, subindo as escadas.

O dia de sua visita ao Beco Diagonal fora muito esperado.

Utilizaram a lareira de casa para chegar ao Caldeirão Furado. Passaram pelo barman e se encaminharam, sem mais demoras, para uma porta ao fim do bar, entrando em um beco. Pouco se impressionou quando a mãe bateu nos tijolos da parede adiante e eles se moveram para os lados, abrindo um buraco e formando um arco, a entrada para uma movimentada rua.

Caminhou por aquela rua de paralelepípedos e logo se deparou com o majestoso banco bruxo, que era levemente inclinado para o lado.

Na entrada do lugar, de cada lado de um portão de bronze, encontravam-se seres atarracados com expressão séria. Seus pés e mãos eram muitos compridos e possuíam uma barbicha em ponta. Entraram na construção e ao final de um curto saguão encontrava-se outro portão, só que desta vez de prata, onde reluziam alguns dizeres de alerta aos gananciosos e possíveis ladrões.

As portas se abriram para um imenso salão de mármore, onde duendes caminhavam para todos os lados carregando pilhas e pilhas de pergaminhos. Muitos estavam sentados sobre bancos altos, concentrados na escrita. Ao final do cômodo havia um duende de aparência mais velha; possuía o mais comprido nariz e o aspecto mais rude de todos. Ficou observando-os enquanto sua mãe conversava com o duende-ancião. O silencio era quebrado regularmente por palavras que soavam estranhas, provenientes do gargulês – língua nativa dos duendes – e surgiu um desejo de poder se comunicar a eles no mesmo dialeto.

- Alvo! – chamou a mãe.

O garoto foi ao encontro de Kendra. Os dois acompanharam outro duende de aparência cansada e idosa. Os três mergulharam em um cenário cavernoso, até estarem, praticamente, no subterrâneo. Entraram em um carrinho preso a um trilho muito parecido a um trilho de trem. O duende se acomodou em um banco à frente e o carrinho deu partida avançando pela caverna rapidamente. Havia uma espécie de plataforma em cada lado e várias portas sem maçanetas – provavelmente os cofres – que passavam velozes por eles enquanto avançavam na quase escuridão capaz de causar calafrios.

O carrinho parou com um tranco e Alvo foi o primeiro a saltar. Estava diante do cofre de número 588. Ao duende abrir o cofre, notou o pouco de dinheiro que dispunha: algumas pilhas de moedas de prata e outras de moedas de ouro de onde a bruxa pegou o que precisava.

Em pouco tempo estavam de volta à superfície, encarando a movimentada rua novamente, e Gringotes atrás dos dois. Rumaram até a última loja, estreita e de aspecto antigo, chegava a ser feia. Na porta estavam destacadas letras de ouro que diziam _Olivaras: Artesão de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C._

Entrou na loja e deparou-se com um lugar mal iluminado, porém nada semelhante aos cofres de Gringotes. Olhou as várias e várias prateleiras que começavam logo após uma escrivaninha próxima à entrada e subiam até o teto. Caixinhas pretas estavam nelas empilhadas; eram cobertas por uma crosta de poeira. Era possível sentir um cheiro forte de mofo, conferindo, além de tudo, um aspecto de mal-cuidado.

Um senhor levemente curvado aproximou-se dos dois. Seus bigodes e cabelos acinzentados não apresentavam vida; não obstante, seus olhos eram de um cinza melancólico, grandes e destacados, ainda mais pelos óculos de fundo de garrafa que usava. Sua voz, por outro lado, demonstrava firmeza e sabedoria ao se apresentar como Olivaras.

-... e vejo que vieram para comprar a varinha do jovem rapaz – completou com um rápido aceno de cabeça na direção de Alvo. – Você, meu jovem... possui um ar de sabedoria e. mais do que isso... curiosidade... Sabe de que são feitas as varinhas?

Sinceramente, Alvo nunca pensara antes sobre as varinhas, e isso lhe rendeu uma breve aula do senhor bruxo, que finalizou o assunto abruptamente, perguntando qual era o braço da varinha e imediatamente pondo-se a tirar as medidas. Em seguida começou a oferecer distintas varinhas para teste e, após algumas tentativas, um calor perpassou pelo seu corpo e da ponta da varinha saíram faíscas.

_Ébano, cordas de coração de dragão, vinte e oito centímetros, rígida... ela me escolheu..._ riu consigo.

Enquanto pagava pela varinha sua mãe já o esperava do lado de fora para que pudessem comprar suas vestes. De todas as lojas, o que realmente o chamou a atenção foi a Floreios e Borrões, imensa livraria na qual perdeu boa parte de seu tempo desfrutando dos livros os quais o administrador deixou-o ver. Sua mãe havia comprado os livros didáticos de segunda mão, pois após a prisão de Percival, a situação financeira estava cada vez mais complicada; e como havia lhe interessado a biblioteca, Kendra deixou-o lá para terminar o resto das compras.

Quando retornou, empurrava um carrinho com as compras onde, no topo, estava um recipiente que continha um sapo vivo – desculpou-se por não ter dinheiro suficiente para uma coruja. Alvo deixou a livraria com intuito de retornar algum outro dia lá, quando pudesse.

Alvo passou o resto das férias lendo os livros que usaria naquele seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Sabia na teoria quase todos os feitiços e até já os praticara, conseguindo, em relativamente pouco tempo, dominar boa parte deles. Pouco falara com seu irmão ou sua irmã durante aqueles dias que se seguiram, parecia isolado do mundo no instante em que lia incansavelmente as páginas manchadas de seus livros.

Particularmente, olhava com distinto interesse ao intitulado _História da Magia_. O nome da autora – Batilda Bagshot – era o mesmo de sua vizinha que tentara dar-lhes boas-vindas no segundo dia de sua estadia em Godric's Hollow.

Nos últimos dias, Aberforth comportara-se de forma grosseira em relação a Alvo. O irmão deduziu que era um sintoma de sua impaciência, já que teria de esperar mais três anos para ir à Hogwarts. Ariana, felizmente, não sofreu de mais nenhum acesso de magia desde então.

A cada dia que se passava, Alvo começava a sonhar acordado com a escola. Seus pais uma vez comentaram sobre as quatro casas; Percival fora da Grifinória, enquanto sua mãe, da Corvinal.

_"Um bruxo depende, principalmente, de suas escolhas, do caminho que escolher trilhar. De cada casa saíram bruxos famosos e influentes; apenas a ganância por poder, que acaba convergindo para as artes das trevas, é capaz de corromper um bruxo. Por exemplo, mesmo que a Sonserina apresente seu passado negro de mentes malignas, não é motivo para que todos sigam este mesmo caminho, ocorre somente por causa das más influências que a maioria recebe."_

E agora estava sentado na cadeira antiga de seu quarto, observando sua ampulheta. Seu malão já se encontrava arrumado; faltavam algumas horas para o embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts. Era incrível como conseguia enxergar cada grão de areia cair lentamente...

Mais cedo sua mãe tivera uma conversa com ele sobre a reportagem de Percival – que fora noticiada pelo menos umas três vezes no Profeta Diário – e o provável efeito sobre as várias famílias cujos filhos cursam Hogwarts, principalmente as de sangue trouxa. "_Fomos julgados anti-trouxas precipitadamente... mas quantas injustiças não são feitas e devemos, por motivos superiores, suprimir?_"

"_Quando você entrar em Hogwarts, inegavelmente, seu nome revelará que você é parente de Percival. Isso pode causar reações em muitas pessoas e, contudo, será um obstáculo que, acredito, você conseguirá superar, apesar de não poder negar os fatos e, em hipótese alguma, dizer os verdadeiros motivos. Entendeu-me, filho?_"

A prateleira de seu quarto tinha vários livros, todos envelhecidos pelo tempo e, no entanto, bem-cuidados. Sua mãe que lhe repassara a maioria, alguns de até mil e tantas páginas. Seu zelo por todos era devido ao que representavam: conhecimento e anos de estudos e pesquisas, assim como a imaginação que muitos detinham grafada em suas páginas. "_Quando um autor escreve um livro, ele deixa suas próprias impressões e conceitos e é isso que dão a cada livro um toque distinto_", dizia Kendra.

Tantos autores... faria qualquer coisa para poder conversar com pessoas ilustres, trocar ideias e aprender sobre as diversas coisas que existem no mundo da magia... ah! se ele pudesse...

A porta abriu-se e Ariana entrou, com seu passo macio e seu sorriso meigo e gentil. Seu olhar recaiu sobre o malão, e então perguntou:

- Você já vai, não é?

- Sim.

- Para a escola bruxa Hogwarts?

- Sim – confirmou novamente Alvo.

- E você volta quando?

- Natal, ou então somente daqui a um ano.

- Tanto tempo assim? – Ariana abaixou o olhar para o chão, entristecida.

- Desculpe-me, Ariana... – disse aproximando-se da irmã e ajoelhando-se em sua frente para poder olhar em seus olhos –... mas é minha chance de começar a minha vida de verdade... mamãe e Aberforth estarão aqui.

- Sentirei sua falta do mesmo jeito, Al... – manteve a cabeça baixa.

- Ari, manterei contato através de cartas. Prometo, estarei aqui no Natal para nós passarmos juntos essa época, O.k.?

- O tempo aqui passará mais devagar do que o seu lá... você vai esquecer seus problemas e...

- Não vou me esquecer de você! A minha família é o que mais importa pra mim! – interrompeu Alvo com firmeza na voz.

- E se... – uma lágrima pingou no chão.

- Calma, Ariana... Voltaremos a nos ver. Isso não é um adeus.

Dumbledore tinha um carinho especial por sua irmã. Tão pequena e tão inteligente, era como se o visse refletido em um espelho, onde o seu outro eu fosse feminino. Contudo, quem realmente cuidava dela era Aberforth, quanto a isso nunca pode negar.

O abraço pareceu durar uma eternidade, enfim, a voz de Kendra chamou a irmã que teve que quebrar aquele momento de ternura familiar para atender ao chamado, deixando Dumbledore sozinho em seus pensamentos.

_Será que não dei a atenção devida à Ariana?..._

Às dez horas, Alvo já se encontrava na sala com o malão ligeiramente ao leu lado. Poucos minutos depois, Kendra apareceu ao pé da escada, trajava vestes simples. Ela foi à cozinha enquanto Alvo despedia-se dos irmãos. Alvo abraçou Aberforth e fez votos para que ficasse bem em casa. Ariana voltara a chorar e Aberforth foi ampará-la.

- Se cuida – disse Aberforth, que até o momento não havia lhe dito nada, e abriu um leve sorriso travesso.

Aquele momento que se seguiu foi algo tão transitivo, em que se via deixando sua própria casa para um novo começo, indo para um novo lugar, onde aprenderia coisas novas, conheceria novas pessoas, nunca deveria se esquecer dos que deixou em Godric's Hollow e esperava encontrá-los saudáveis quando retornasse.

Tudo pareceu acontecer em questão de instantes. Deixara a calma do vilarejo bruxo. Estava em meio à confusão da agitada Londres. Trouxas apressados, outros despreocupados.

Seguiu sua mãe por entre as ruas. Empurrava um carrinho com seu malão. Viu-se diante a uma bela construção: a estação ferroviária denominada King's Cross. Kendra retirou do bolso um bilhete e o entregou a Alvo que, após lê-lo, o guardou cuidadosamente no bolso. "_Plataforma nove e meio_", repetiu para si.

Era incrível que simples trouxas pudessem ter construído algo tão belo quanto aquele lugar. Já estavam chegando perto das plataformas, procuraram agir como simples humanos – haviam até se vestido como eles para não desdenharem. Kendra acelerou o passo quando estavam entre as plataformas nove e dez, olhou de leve para os lados, e disse rapidamente:

- Vá em direção a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, não se preocupe com a colisão e... _vá!_

Alvo estava bem perto já da barreira, deu apenas um impulso para dentro. O que deveria ser um encontrão doloroso, não ocorreu; ao invés disso, ele atravessou-a e saiu em outra plataforma onde uma locomotiva de aspecto antigo. Na entrada havia uma placa anunciando: "_Plataforma 9½"_.

Logo, sua mãe atravessara a barreira, aparecendo atrás dele.

- Nada mal, não? – perguntou com um sorriso.

Alvo não estava impressionado com a mágica da pilastra, para ele aquilo fora algo tão natural, apesar de nunca antes ter tentado, no mundo da magia aprendeu a nunca a se comover com as coisas que acontecem misteriosamente.

Alvo voltou-se para a mãe, beijou-a no rosto e abraçou-a, como muitos outros alunos faziam.

- Boa sorte e... ah! Tome isso – disse a bruxa, retirando do bolso um saquinho e o entregando ao garoto. – Você pode precisar de um pouco de dinheiro.

O garoto agradeceu e a mãe o viu entrando no trem, antes de desaparecer pela pilastra. Instantes depois, o motor do Expresso roncou e o trem pôs-se a se locomover.

Caminhou pelos corredores, olhando distraidamente para os compartimentos, até encontrar um quase vazio, havia apenas uma pessoa que estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro da janela; um suspiro indicou sua tristeza. Abriu a porta da cabine devagarinho e, antes mesmo de perguntar se poderia ficar ali, o outro fora mais rápido:

- Vai fazer o mesmo que os outros?

- Outros?

-... fazer cara de nojo e ir embora? Ou antes vai dizer o quanto sou horrível?! – a voz do garoto saiu alta e clara, apesar de um pouco trêmula. Não se virou para encarar Alvo.

- Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou calmamente, olhando para o garoto por através de seus óculos.

- Pelo mesmo motivo dos outros!

- E qual foi o motivo?

O garoto virou-se para Alvo. Havia marcas e cortes fundos em seu rosto verdoso. Poderia assustar a qualquer um, mas Alvo não vacilou, não mudou a expressão.

- Ainda não entendo o motivo...

- Como não? Foi a primeira coisa que notaram... Meu rosto! – parecia cansado, seus olhos lacrimejavam.

- Não vejo nada demais – e sorriu.

Empurrou sua bagagem em um canto, deixou a gaiola com seu sapo em cima do banco da locomotiva e sentou-se de fronte para o garoto.

- Parece-me varí...

- Varíola de dragão, isso mesmo – completou o outro, interrompendo-o – e a fase de contágio já passou... só estas terríveis marcas que ficaram.

- Entendo. Li sobre doenças mágicas e algumas são realmente complicadas de se lidar... Pelo visto ficaram apenas as marcas, nada para se preocupar – e sorriu.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o outro corando. – Ah... bem... Meu nome é Elifas Doge, prazer – disse, então, estendendo a mão.

- Prazer. Chamo-me Alvo Dumbledore – e apertou a mão de Elifas educadamente.

No entanto, o outro, ao ouvir o nome do colega, estremeceu de leve e se ajeitou no próprio banco, um pouco desdenhoso. Ganhou coragem somente ao sentir a bondade nos olhos de Dumbledore.

- Então... É o seu primeiro ano também? – perguntou Elifas iniciando um novo assunto.

- Sim.

- E está nervoso?

- Acho que todos devem estar... a melhor palavra para descrever, acho, seria ansiedade.

- Digo nervoso quanto às nossas primeiras impressões... como alunos, mesmo.

- Eu diria que nem sempre é o que conta... Eu, por exemplo, já dei uma lida nos livros desse ano. Sei o básico para se iniciar o meu primeiro ano. Então, sinto-me bem preparado, estou apenas ansioso para que cheguemos lá.

- Tentei fazer o mesmo... mas sempre acabava me distraindo. Mal espero para que as aulas se iniciem. Meus pais me ensinaram alguns feitiços básicos e espero que me ajudem. O que mais comentam, além do Quadribol, é a questão das casas... Alguma preferência? Já tem ideia em qual acabará caindo?

- Na qual eu for escolhido – e riu. – Eu não sei ao certo em qual irei. Acho que isso não faz diferença.

- Meu pai gosta da Grifinória; minha mãe, no entanto, foi da Lufa-Lufa. Eles acham que todas as casas, exceto a Sonserina, são boas opções. Isso por causa do passado negro daquela casa, sabe?

- É... a Sonserina ficou com esta característica... Mas, mesmo assim, só não se deixar influenciar pelas artes das trevas, como minha mãe mesmo diz.

Elifas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sabe jogar Quadribol? – perguntou Alvo.

- Não, apenas torço, e você?

- O mesmo. Não sou do tipo esportivo. Não jogo por falta de tempo e nem tenho habilidades para isso, mas eu costumava ver os jogos. Torcia pela União de Puddlemere. Ultimamente, não tenho assistido a nenhum jogo.

- Eu torço pelo Montrose Magpies... Mas me considero um péssimo torcedor, não me importo mesmo com Quadribol – e coçou a cabeça.

Um estrondo retumbante silenciou os dois.

O céu já estava escuro, apesar de ainda ser manhã. Relâmpagos cortavam os céus em um incrível show de luzes acompanhado, em questão de milésimos de segundos, pelos trovões. Acompanharam a chuva começar a cair, densa, na paisagem campestre lá fora. A janela, aos poucos, ia se embaçando.

A paisagem deveria ser bonita se não estivesse em contraste com aquele céu negro. Dumbledore ficou admirando a chuva por bastante tempo, relembrando momentos do passado.

- Vamos chegar ao castelo encharcados – comentou Elifas com o olhar preso ao céu.

- Provavelmente – concordou Alvo. – De qualquer forma... gosto da chuva.

- Ah, mas só quando se está em casa!

- Querem algo, queridos? – perguntou uma voz dócil da porta da cabine.

Uma senhora, não tão idosa quanto aparentava, empurrava um carrinho com montes de doces pelo corredor da locomotiva. Expressava um bondoso sorriso e indicou com a cabeça os doces do carrinho. Elifas comprou alguns bocados e ofereceu a Alvo, que negou a generosidade, a fome havia desaparecido.

Mais um clarão iluminou a paisagem.

- Mal espero para chegar à Hogwarts... Meus pais só me contaram histórias sobre a escola nas férias! – disse Elifas quebrando o silêncio.

- Hogwarts...

A porta da cabine foi aberta novamente revelando uma bela garota morena de olhos escuros. Ela já estava com as vestes de Hogwarts e carregava um livro grosso e pesado debaixo do braço.

- Posso ficar nesta cabine? Na outra não me deixaram um segundo em paz. Esta parece mais... quieta... calma – sua voz era forte, talvez possuísse um tom de esnobismo, porém quebrado pela educação calculada.

- Claro, fique à vontade – disse Alvo, retirando a gaiola com seu sapo de cima do banco, acomodando-a em outro lugar do compartimento e a garota ali se sentou.

Olhou de Alvo para Elifas, demorando mais no segundo. Provavelmente foram as feridas cicatrizadas e tom verdoso, de certo modo, marcados em seu rosto, conferindo-lhe aquele tom assustador. Pareceu receosa ao prosseguir.

- Sou Hesper Starkey, prazer – cumprimentou-os brevemente, desviando lentamente o olhar de Elifas. – Vou para meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Alvo Dumbledore. E ambos somos calouros – disse Alvo.

- E eu sou Elifas Doge – cumprimentou Elifas encarando Hesper da mesma forma.

Hesper desta vez demorou-se com o olhar em Alvo e inspirou fundo, como se diante dela estivessem dois esquizofrênicos.

- O que é isso no seu rosto? Uma praga? – perguntou Hesper sem demoras, voltando-se para Elifas.

- Varíola de dragão.

- Interessante... Espero que o contágio tenha acabado...

- Não há mais contágio – disse o outro de forma brusca.

-... não quero acabar doente logo no início de meu primeiro ano – disse Hesper ignorando Elifas. – Se não se importam, eu gostaria de continuar lendo o livro de História da Magia.

- Ah, está em que capítulo? – perguntou Alvo curioso.

- Quinquagésimo sexto – disse cheia de si.

- Interessante... Eu, no caso, já o terminei de ler faz uma semana, achei fantástico – disse sorrindo, a garota desinflou. – Tenho praticado alguns feitiços, inclusive.

Hesper avaliou-o com o olhar. Voltou sua atenção, então, para o exemplar igual ao de Alvo sobre a História da Magia – embora esse fosse novo – desaparecendo por detrás do livro. Elifas Doge olhou para Alvo o que pareceu ao garoto que a presença da garota lhe causasse irritação, e, enfim, retornou a olhar para a paisagem lá fora.

O silêncio reinou por bastante tempo, até que Hesper abaixou o livro e o descansou no colo. Virou-se para Alvo, então, e perguntou:

-... falando nisso – começou como se não houvesse interrupções desde a última coisa que falara –... você que leu o livro de História de Magia, por que os vampiros medievais mudaram de hábitos com o passar dos anos?

- Creio que, pelo que o livro informa, eles se viram em perigo de extinção quando os bruxos encontraram um modo de combatê-los. Portanto, tiveram de se tornar mais humanos ou acabariam morrendo. Diminuíram a quantidade de sangue humano ingerido e passaram a se tornar mais pacíficos. Ainda assim, muitos são brutais e continuam assassinando pessoas.

- Entendo. É... você deve ter realmente lido o livro – disse a outra. – Sabe... Espero ir para a Corvinal.

- É uma boa opção – comentou Elifas.

- Claro que é! A casa das mentes brilhantes!

- Que eu saiba, muitos bruxos ilustres também saíram das demais casas – disse Dumbledore. – Fizeram realmente sucesso em suas profissões. Por isso, creio que não depende da casa, mas sim de você.

- Talvez, e minha opinião mantém-se inalterada: espero ir para a Corvinal.

- Alguma tradição de família? – perguntou Elifas parecendo interessado.

- Meus pais eram da Sonserina.

- O quê?! – exclamou Elifas indignado. – Por que, então, quer ir para a Corvinal?

- Não suporto a Sonserina. Mesmo que meus pais tenham tentado fazer minha cabeça, não tenho vontade alguma de ir para lá. Não nasci para agradar os outros... sigo meus princípios.

- Concordo com você! – Elifas se ajeitou no banco e soltando um grande bocejo. – Este frio dá sono...

- Hesper, você deve ter alguma ambição especial na Corvinal, não é mesmo? – perguntou Alvo olhando-a através dos óculos com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

A garota não respondeu, retribuiu o olhar e sorriu brevemente. Seus dentes certos davam a impressão de terem sido tratados um por um. Lábios finos e rosados destacando a sua bela palidez, enquanto o seus cabelos presos em um coque na cabeça completavam sua presença.

_Uma ambição... é isso que a justifica. No entanto, é difícil perceber seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Pode até se demostrar de forma rude; não posso dizer que tenha gostado do modo como tratou Elifas. Ah, não! Não posso... e mesmo assim, ela é perspicaz..._

Ela desviou a atenção, novamente, para o livro de História da Magia.

- Quem sabe você também não vá para a Corvinal? – disse enquanto seus olhos iam da direita para a esquerda.

Durante o resto da viagem, Alvo e Elifas discutiram sobre diversos assuntos, até sobre acontecimentos no Ministério – contudo, o garoto ainda não havia comentado sobre o assunto da tortura de trouxas por Percival, e Alvo preferia que ficasse por isso mesmo –, enquanto Hesper estava compenetrada em sua leitura.

Era tarde, Alvo até já havia trocado as vestes, quando uma voz masculina anunciou que em pouco tempo estariam chegando à estação de Hogsmead.

Alvo perguntou-se o que seria Hogsmead, nunca ninguém comentara isso com ele, ou talvez tivessem esquecido. Hesper logo se prontificou a responder: era um vilarejo bruxo perto de Hogwarts, onde apenas alunos do terceiro ano à diante teriam permissão para visitar regularmente.

Com um solavanco, a locomotiva parou. Os alunos começaram a se amontoar nos corredores para descerem na plataforma de Hogsmead; suas bagagens seriam levadas à Hogwarts.

Quando todos estavam agrupados debaixo de um telhado rústico feito para proteger os passageiros da chuva, que ainda caía grossa no chão formando poças e mais poças d'água; uma voz trovejante sobrepôs-se a balbúrdia dos alunos:

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Calouros! Novatos! Por favor, venham até aqui!

Um homem de estatura mediana e muito calvo – a ponto de só lhe restarem o cabelo acima das orelhas – tomou a frente de alguns estudantes, dando prosseguimento à chamada para se reunirem a ele. Balançava um lampião de um lado para o outro com objetivo de chamar a atenção de todos.

- Sigam-me rápido para não tomarmos tanta chuva! – disse.

- Quanto tempo, Juggleheart! Como vai a vida? – perguntou-lhe um aluno que aparentava estar no último ano.

- Muito boa, Daves, muito obrigado, mas preciso correr, sabe? A chuva está impiedosa hoje! – acenou brevemente com a mão livre para o garoto, que seguiu com o resto do grupo de alunos por outro caminho.

Os alunos do primeiro ano seguiram Juggleheart por uma estrada estreita, adentrando uma floresta de árvores suficientemente densas para não serem atingidos pela chuva.

Só pararam ao avistar um imenso lago negro e, à margem, havia uma flotilha de barcos, aparentemente preparados especialmente para eles. Do outro lado do lago, encontrava-se o grandioso castelo. Parecia flutuar iluminado sobre uma rocha... um sonho realizado.

A chuva caía forte, e eles tiveram de enfrentá-la. De quatro em quatro, os alunos se acomodaram nos barcos que deram uma súbita partida em direção ao castelo. Alvo acompanhou a imagem refletida do castelo no lago se distorcer com as gotas de chuva, até assim esta magnífico.

Todos, a este ponto, já estava encharcados. Ao alcançarem a margem oposta, correram para a proteção do castelo. Agruparam-se todos na escadaria principal.

Antes mesmo de Juggleheart os alcançar, as portas haviam sido abertas. Um senhor mirrado e calvo desceu alguns degraus em direção aos alunos e disse alta e claramente:

- Justo, venha para cá! Aí na chuva acabará pegando uma doença! Está um frio cortante!

Juggleheart adiantou-se para entrar no castelo.

- Vai lá se arrumar rápido que eu levo os estudantes – disse o bruxo mirrado.

- Obrigado, Prof. Dippet – agradeceu o outro passando pelo professor e sumindo por uma porta.

- Muito bem... Alunos, sigam-me – disse Prof. Dippet, virando-se para os alunos.

Acompanharam o professor para o interior do castelo. As paredes eram e pedra e iluminada por archotes flamejantes. O teto era muito alto e vidraças estavam espalhadas dispostas paralelamente umas as outras nas paredes detalhadas. Logo adiante crescia uma grande escadaria de mármore. Alvo esquecera-se da voz do professor orientando-os para dentro de uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão, admirava o castelo.

Havia uma grande porta à direita, de onde vinham burburinhos e vozes; o professor, contudo, indicava outra sala para se agruparem.

- Sejam bem-vindos à Hogwarts. – disse quebrando o silêncio. – Começará, dentro de poucos minutos, o banquete do início do ano letivo. Mas, antes da bem-servida refeição, terão que ser selecionados para suas casas. A Seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante, pois, enquanto estiverem aqui, as casas para as quais vocês foram designados servirão como sua moradia. Vocês estudarão com os alunos de sua casa, e poderão passar o tempo em seus salões comunais.

"São quatro casas: Grifinória, Sonserina, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Cada casa tem sua história, e cada uma gerou vários bruxos muito conhecidos e extraordinários. O livro _Hogwarts: uma história _conta a verdadeira história sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts e a origem dos nomes, portanto, a quem se interessar, o livro está disponível em nossa biblioteca. Enquanto estiverem aqui, seus acertos e trabalho duro renderão pontos para suas casas, assim como seus erros a farão perder. Ao término de um ano levito, realizamos uma cerimônia de encerramento e fazemos a apuração dos pontos de cada casa. Ganhará um troféu a que obtiver mais pontos, é claro."

Hesitou por um instante, passando os olhos pelos alunos presentes.

- A cerimônia será iniciada daqui a alguns minutos. Esperem e aproveitem para se arrumarem. Retorno logo – e saiu a passos lentos e calmos.

Os alunos conversavam agitados aqui e lá. Alvo, no entanto, manteve-se calado; o mesmo fez Elifas. Deixou ser devorado pela ansiedade. Havia certa distância entre eles dois e o resto dos alunos. Muitos olhavam Elifas com nojo e desprezo. Dumbledore mal percebeu que era o único perto de seu colega. Hesper sumira entre os demais presentes.

Em pouco tempo, Prof. Dippet estava de volta e pediu para todos o seguirem. Ele os encaminhou para a grade porta que os separava dos barulhos e vozes entusiasmadas. As portas foram abertas, revelando um imenso salão.

Quatro mesas compridas ocupavam quase todo o salão e, sentados nelas, alunos e alunas de todas as idades, que antes deveriam estar conversando, haviam se silenciado para observar os novos estudantes.

O ambiente era iluminado por velas suspensas no ar por magia e archotes presos às paredes. Seres transparentes – Alvo nunca vira nenhum fantasma em sua vida, mas imaginou que o fossem – flutuavam por através das mesas, contudo, com o olhar fixo nos recém-chegados. Muitos dos calouros recuavam ao ver as figuras pálidas e translúcidas se aproximando, que queriam enxergá-los de perto. Uma garota soltou um grito quando um dos fantasmas a cumprimentou cordialmente; esse sorriu sem graça e retornou para perto dos outros.

Ao final do salão, uma mesa não tão comprida como as outras estava disposta perpendicularmente em relação às demais. Nela estavam sentados os bruxos mais velhos.

Sentado em uma cadeira de espaldar alto ao centro da mesa, estava um bruxo sério de aspecto inteligente e nobre. Seus cabelos muito negros caíam-lhe pelos ombros e ele alisava sua barbicha em ponta enquanto avaliava os alunos com aqueles olhos negros e penetrantes, talvez até mais do que os azul-elétricos de Alvo.

Acompanharam o Prof. Dippet por entre as mesas até que ele pediu para que parassem e colocou um banquinho à frente, entre a mesa dos professores e os novatos. Alvo mirava o bruxo ao centro com interesse, deveria ser o diretor. Por um instante, os olhares se encontraram e Alvo sentiu uma frieza vinda daquele bruxo, fora a primeira pessoa a lhe causar um calafrio.

Prof. Dippet retornou com um chapéu velho e remendando, com um rasgo perto da aba e o depositou em cima do baquinho. O chapéu deu um estremeção antes do rasgo se abrir como uma boca e começar a falar.

Alvo percebera que o Chapéu havia começado a cantar, mas não se importou com a música sobre os quatro fundadores, sua imaginação estava muito além.

Havia um professor logo na ponta da mesa com aspecto frágil, era magro e baixo. Ao seu lado estava uma professora esbelta, com ar jovem e imponente; trajava vestes vinho e um chapéu pontudo onde haviam sido costuradas rosas. Do seu outro lado, havia um bruxo de aspecto robusto, já não parecia tão jovem: deixara a barba e os bigodes crescerem comportadamente. Seu olhar recaiu, novamente, sobre o bruxo de barba em ponta. Havia uma cadeira vazia, ligeiramente ao lado do diretor; deveria ser o lugar do Prof. Dippet.

O chapéu já havia parado de cantar. Prof. Dippet abrira um longo pergaminho e tomara a frente dos alunos. Hesitou por um tempo, passando os olhos pelos nomes dos alunos, e, então, segurou o chapéu, erguendo-o no ar, e chamou aluno por aluno. A primeira era uma menina com cabelo até os ombros encaminhou-se trêmula até o banquinho. Dippet colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça e o rasgo perto à aba se abriu. Ele disse calmamente:

- Nervosa? Não, não há porque estar nervosa... Corvinal!

A menina exclamou de felicidade e correu para uma mesa onde os estudantes trajavam vestes com detalhes azuis, para perto de uma garota muito parecida com ela, mas com aspecto mais velho. E assim foi até Elifas Doge, que ao ser chamado passou por Alvo nervosíssimo, enquanto muitos comentavam de sua aparência. O chapéu foi colocado.

- Que mente cheia de pensamentos! Deve ser difícil organizar tantas ideias! Vejo sua paixão pelo conhecimento, uma característica de um Corvinal... mas há a ambição por trás, desejo de alcançar a glória... Não! Definitivamente coragem e lealdade predominam, regem sua cabeça e, portanto, não me resta opção se não o colocar na: _Grifinória!_

O garoto urrou de felicidade e correu em direção à mesa onde o aplaudiam de pé, naquele instante a aparência dele foi o que menos importou para sua casa. E a voz chamou:

- Dumbledore, Alvo!

Alguns cochicharam atrás do rapaz que caminhou despreocupado em direção ao banquinho e se sentou. O professor colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça e ele resmungou aos seus ouvidos:

- Hum... Mente difícil... Esbanja inteligência, rapaz, e não só isso... Calmo e educado... Grandes ambições. Suas ideias são geniais quando comparada às de muitos que passaram por aqui... pode se tornar um grande bruxo... Entretanto, onde colocá-lo?... A grande nobreza e coragem preponderam... Portanto, não me resta outra opção a não ser... _Grifinória! _– anunciou finalmente.

Dumbledore levantou-se com um sorriso perpetuado em seu rosto e foi até a mesma mesa que Elifas. Como haviam feito antes com Elifas, aplaudiram-no. Sentou-se ao lado de seu amigo – sim, achou correto afirmar que fizera seu primeiro amigo na escola.

- Sou um _grifinório! _– Elifas exclamou para si mesmo.

Dumbledore sorriu; havida dado o primeiro passo. Sabia que, no fundo, seu pai ficaria feliz por ele ter sido selecionado para a mesma casa que fora sua estadia.

_Grifinória..._


	3. Hogwarts, uma história

**A cautela era essencial para se desbravar por aquela floresta ao anoitecer e sabiam que o recurso a ser evitado era a magia. A sinalização de proximidade estava marcada no tronco de uma árvore: uma seta talhada à mão com auxílio de magia. Adiante se encontrava uma clareira em uma pequena depressão, de cujo centro irradiava a luz originada em uma fogueira. Aproximaram-se do fogo e, quando notaram, vultos surgiram por detrás das árvores, cercando-os por completo. Um deles postou-se à frente dos demais; sobre um arco sua mão estava fechada, enquanto a outra pousava levemente às setas em uma aljava que crescia de suas costas.**

**- Qual o teu desígnio? – a pronúncia do centauro assemelhava-se ao acento escocês.**

**- Chamo-me Rowena Ravenclaw... Está magnífico o céu, assim como todas as noites. Suponho que tenha lido nossa iminente chegada por meio das constelações. Nosso propósito possui fins pacíficos; visamos o bem-estar mútuo e a aliança entre ambas as raças... – começou Ravenclaw graciosamente.**

**- Notório o esplendor de uma noite estrelada e decerto que a leve alteração na direção de Leão Menor alertou-me quanto a novos visitantes, e grandes feiticeiros, segundo a inclinação da Cassiopéia informou. Provêm de regiões distintas e longínquas, trazem consigo um propósito plausível. Todavia, convém indagar, estaríamos interessados em realizar um acordo com seres tão volúveis quanto os humanos?**

**- Primeiramente, gostaria que escutasses a proposta para então refutá-la ou não. Nós quatro, por bem do mundo bruxo, decidimos construir uma academia que leciona magia para os jovens iniciantes. Não encontramos território tão propício quanto este. Esperançosos nós estamos em relação a um futuro melhor, e por isso agimos – explanou-se a bela Rowena com serenidade. – Entretanto, a localização que pretendemos utilizar se resume às três colinas próximas ao lago; por esta imensa floresta, habitat de fantásticos seres mágicos, seria o castelo rodeado, portanto. Para tanto devemos retirar a vegetação e temos o conhecimento de que isto pode influir não somente em vosso cotidiano, como de todas as demais criaturas – apesar de vós sereis os únicos de intelecto, se não semelhante, superior ao nosso. Por isso viemos – e peço perdão por nossa intromissão –, com finalidade de chegarmos a algum consenso. **

**- Pois bem – prosseguiu – certamente o cumprimento de nosso acordo depende fundamentalmente das próximas gerações e, por este mesmo motivo, adiantamos um planejamento quanto a regulamentos, preparando-nos para este momento caso a resposta seja afirmativa.**

**- Entendo-te, grande feiticeira, e creio que todos nós compreendemos a situação. Escutei atentamente ao teu discurso e minha audição captou sua ciência e erudição, e indulte-me a indelicadeza de não ter-me apresentado: sou o centauro-ancião Muliphen. Tuas palavras sábias despertaram meu interesse acerca dos seres humanos. Quanto à questão, a tua proposição inclinado eu estou a aceitar, jovem feiticeira. Todavia, estaremos sujeitos a diversos tipos de privações e não foi apresentado nenhum argumento a nosso favor.**

**- Exatamente, a partir dos regulamentos a serem criados, será proibida a entrada a esta floresta a qualquer aluno ou funcionário sem termos permissão de sua tribo; a quebra está relacionada a severas punições. Ademais, lançaremos encantamentos para evitar que humanos não-mágicos intrometam-se em todo esse território, provavelmente criaremos a ilusão de um balcão baldio. Caso ainda assim insistam, em suas mentes surgirá um ímpeto que será um incômodo e não desaparecerá até ser saciado, isso é capaz de dispersar seus pensamentos sobre adentrar esta região...**

- Alvo...

**- Peço, então, que retornais à luz da próxima lua cheia e transmitir-vos-emos o ultimato...**

-... lendo _Hogwarts: uma história _novamente? – perguntou Elifas sentando-se ao lado do jovem Dumbledore. – Não larga um bom livro, não é mesmo?

- Com certeza que não, Elifas – respondeu sorrindo.

Descansou o livro no braço da poltrona em que estava sentado e observou o ambiente. Poltronas, sofás, pufes, cadeiras, mesas, a lareira e mais alguns ornamentos davam àquele lugar um aspecto aconchegante. O brasão da Grifinória reluzia em cima da lareira que tinha suas chamas dançando de uma forma hipnotizante.

- Por que não lê este livro também? – perguntou Alvo.

- Quando você der uma chance eu leio – riu-se Elifas.

Dumbledore olhou de relance ao livro. Diferente dos demais sobre o mundo mágico, tinha uma atração ainda maior por aquele. Era como um imã e ele uma peça de metal.

- Já fez aquele trabalho da Profª Merrythought? – perguntou Elifas mudando de assunto.

- Sim, e você?

- Eu estou com algumas dificuldades. Não encontrei as anotações que havia feito sobre os diabretes! Com certeza Youth deve tê-las rasgado. Aquele maldito sonserino!

- Claro – subiu até o dormitório, guardou o livro dentro do bapu aos pés de sua cama de dossel, e retornou para o Salão Comunal. Elifas o esperava de pergaminho, pena e tinteiro em mãos. Entregou-lhe seu trabalho.

- Está bom – concluiu Alvo depois de ler a última linha. – Os detalhes que faltam não são relevantes o suficiente para a professora descontar pontos de você, portanto, acho que é melhor começar a escrever sobre os diabretes. Anote o que vou ditar.

Boa parte da noite foi gasta para termina-lo. Elifas parecia cansado quando o relógio anunciou a meia noite; Alvo, no entanto, estava acordado o suficiente para ajudar o amigo.

Entregaram-no pela manhã do dia seguinte. Galatéia Merrythought, uma bruxa acima do peso e de uma estatura mediana, passou pelas mesas recolhendo os trabalhos. Mas seus olhos se fixaram especificamente no de Alvo; os demais ela colocou por baixo. Um sorriso transpareceu pelo seu rosto e os depositou sobre sua mesa, virando-se para os alunos e começando, então, a aula.

Os professores já estavam acelerando o ritmo das aulas, o número de deveres de casa parecia estar em progressão aritmética. Alvo acostumou-se a auxiliar alguns estudantes da sua turma e casa quando estes tinham algumas dúvidas, entre eles Elifas e Harvey Ridgebit.

Harvey era um rapaz robusto de cabelos ruivos e vivos que havia feito amizade com os dois. Alvo via seu próprio irmão em Harvey: o físico falava mais do que a palavra. Muitos daqueles que intimidavam Elifas procuravam se esconder quando o viam à companhia do garoto. Também não se assustou muito com as marcas no rosto do amigo, pois seu pai trabalhava com transporte e domesticação de dragões e havia lhe ensinado muito sobre eles.

Dumbledore já se sentia mais confortável, sabendo que poderia contar com dois amigos, pelo menos. Desde o começo fora difícil para ele se adaptar aos alunos, todos se lembravam lucidamente do infortúnio de seu pai. E esse era o foco nas conversas quando alguém inesperado chegava para falar com ele.

- Seu pai... Percival Dumbledore, certo? – Perguntou um rapaz que parecia ser de série superior, enquanto andava solitário pelos corredores.

- Sim – disse com firmeza.

- Ele... bem... assassinou aqueles trouxas como dizem?

- Se alguém o disse que ele assassinou alguém, devo lhe dizer, então, que isso é mentira. Porém... sim, ele torturou rapazes não-mágicos – disse Alvo.

- Por que raios alguém faria isso?

- Não sei...

- "Devo lhe dizer, então, que isso é mentira" – repetiu o outro ironicamente.

- Portanto, se eu sei, não poderei contá-lo – disse como uma espécie de brincadeira, sorrindo. – E não nego o ataque que, como muitos dizem "selvagem", ele realizou no passado.

- Passado? Isso é atualidade, tanto que está preso, não é?! E você?! Falando desse modo parece até _normal_!

- O que foi feito não dá para mudar, é passado.

- Não é tão simples assim... Custa-me acreditar que o Chapéu colocou-o na casa errada.

Alvo tinha que encarar um a um com o coração apertado. Cada conversa depois ecoava em sua mente e, por um momento, imaginava como seria contar a verdade; entretanto, a resposta retornava indubitável: trairia a confiança de sua mãe e o sacrifício de seus pais.

Assim, uma máscara foi colocada sobre sua face pelas pessoas que não o conheciam de verdade. Na concepção delas, ele apoiava a atitude do pai e também odiava os trouxas. Alvo estava cansado disso e não poderia contar a verdade. Acabou por se mascar inclusive, para não ter que desapontar a mãe, o irmão, e manter em segurança sua irmã.

A aula que se seguiu era de Poções, dois tempos consecutivos. Delfínia Hawksiedge – uma bruxa idosa, levemente curvada devido à idade, gentil e sábia – diferente de alguns professores, abstinha-se de utilizar o livro, preferindo que seus alunos anotassem o passo-a-passo para fixar a matéria e facilitar seu entendimento.

Excepcionalmente desta vez, propôs um desafio: teriam de preparar uma simples poção para encolher; o prêmio era uma caixa de bolos de caldeirão para quem conseguisse obter o melhor resultado no tempo estipulado.

Os olhos esverdeados de Delfínia passavam pelas mesas, onde os alunos trabalhavam o mais rápido o possível consultando o livro incansáveis vezes, e analisavam a evolução das poções em andamento, enquanto caminhava pela sala. Quando percebia que o aluno cometera um grave erro no preparo de sua poção.

- Tente novamente, meu querido. Releia com atenção as recomendações do livro. – Comentou com um aluno ao notar uma espécie de lama formada em seu caldeirão.

Alvo, Elifas, Harvey e um garoto da Lufa-Lufa que havia sobrado dividiam a mesma mesa. Dumbledore preparava calmamente sua poção como indicava o livro, não se importando de ajudar os outros enquanto a esperava curtir no fogo.

- O que eu errei aqui, Alvo? – perguntou Harvey observando que o conteúdo de seu caldeirão não estava como o livro dizia.

- Acho que exagerou na quantidade de urtigas secas.

- Ah, é! Bem que achei que tinha contado mais do que devia quando coloquei. – Disse o outro pensativo, encarando o que havia feito.

Alvo despejou raízes de Encolígera. Esta planta, como havia comentado uma vez seu professor de Herbologia, tinha a capacidade de reduzir os nutrientes a fim de poderem ser absorvidos pelas raízes.

Após algum tempo a professora encerrou o pequeno concurso e, de caldeirão a caldeirão, observou o resultado que cada um obtivera.

- Não, Deodora – disse para uma garota que estava curiosa para saber o resultado –, nem chegou perto... Passou do ponto na primeira cozida, pelo que vejo aqui.

Suas críticas pouco entusiasmavam os alunos e, por fim, anunciou:

- Bem... O vencedor, sem sombra de dúvidas, é o Sr. Dumbledore. A poção foi, dentro do tempo, preparada com perfeição. Cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória e, Dumbledore, tome o seu prêmio – disse, retirando de debaixo da mesa uma caixa e lhe entregando.

Já retornavam ao Salão Comunal quando Alvo comentou que poderiam ficar com os bolos de caldeirão.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Harvey.

- Claro, não me importo – disse.

**Com o auxílio externo de milhares de outros bruxos, o castelo foi levantado e as semanas se passaram, até que se completou um ano desde o início da construção; Hogwarts estava praticamente finalizada.**

**O destemido Gryffindor projetou o Saguão de Entrada, o sétimo andar e as torres do castelo. O jovem mago sempre se interessou pelos segredos existentes em um lugar, os desafios e enigmas, e admirava quem os desvendava; uma vez afirmou querer testar a destreza e a curiosidade dos alunos que ingressassem na escola.**

**A bela Ravenclaw planejou os quatro primeiros andares e um aposento especialmente para ela. Uma sala sem nome que serviria para seus momentos de solidão, momentos em que preferisse meditar, onde ninguém poderia encontrá-la, a não ser que permitisse. A sala era tão misteriosa quanto a jovem.**

**O velho Slytherin planeou os calabouços e masmorras com intuito de utilizá-los como punição para os alunos que desobedecessem as normas do colégio, e também como seu próprio aposento. A severidade que havia decidido tomar diante a qualquer estudante que pudesse aparecer tão era assustadora quanto à escuridão de sua residência.**

**A gentil Hufflepuff projetou cuidadosamente o quinto e o sexto andar; também a cozinha e o Salão Principal, em uma proporção em que eles estivessem emparelhados um sobre o outro, assim como as mesas que neles seriam colocadas. Utilizou encantamentos que permitiam os alimentos colocados sobre a mesa de serem transportados automaticamente de um salão para o outro quando necessário.**

Alvo descansou o livro na mesa-de-cabeceira e puxou o cobertor para si, mas não dormiu. A iluminação de um rústico lampião era a única fonte de luz do dormitório masculino da Grifinória. "Dumbledore" era estranho ser chamado pelo sobrenome pelas pessoas, da mesma forma como seu pai era chamado; uma alguma espécie de orgulho tomava-o ao escutar a palavra proferida, mesmo que, às vezes, de modo desafiador.

Lembrou-se, então, de um rapaz corpulento e esguio que interrompera seu percurso pelos corredores no intervalo entre as aulas alguns dias antes.

"Dumbledore", chamou em tom grosseiro.

"Sim?"

"É você mesmo, não é?! Essa família... que já apareceu em todos os cantos de página do Profeta! Primogênito de uma mente insana!", disse o rapaz rude e por um instante os olhares trocados fervilharam.

"Em momento algum se referiram ao meu pai como demente", corrigiu educadamente, apesar de as palavras terem-no ofendido.

"Não tem cabimento uma pessoa como você ousar por os pés em Hogwarts!"

"Não entendo por que veio falar comigo se era só para me desafiar."

"Não encoste sequer um dedo em meu irmão mais novo! Isso é um aviso!"

"Por que motivo eu iria atacar seu irmão?"

E o garoto já virara as costas, decidido, e fora embora. Após uma noite de sofrimento, sozinho em seu dormitório, imerso em lágrimas, Alvo aprendera a não se emocionar com estudantes deste tipo, tratava-os, desde então, com indiferença, embora cada palavra pesasse em sua consciência.

Aliás, nesse dia de reflexão consigo que notou o quanto odiava as cortinas cor-de-vinho do dossel que rodeavam sua cama. Era como se elas o sufocassem, uma barreira criada em seu entorno para separá-lo dos demais. Não havia gostado delas desde o primeiro dia em sua estadia no castelo e uma vez, por mais estranho que fosse, sonhara que elas envolviam-no e apertavam-no. Instantes depois acordou atordoado no chão do dormitório e imóvel, enrolado nas cortinas que haviam se desprendido do suporte da cama e foram junto com ele para o solo.

Harvey havia saltado da cama com o estrondo de um corpo colidindo com o chão duro e inflexível.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou.

- Acordei aqui... tive um pesadelo e acordei aqui no chão... Seu sono é leve, Harvey, volte a dormir, não se preocupe, não há nada de errado comigo. Boa-noite – disse Alvo, respondendo a expressão assustada do amigo, provavelmente o efeito do susto que o acordou ainda não passara, voltando a se deitar, virou-se de o lado e dormiu.

Depois da refeição matinal, seguiram caminho pelos corredores apinhados de estudantes para a aula de Feitiços. Elifas e Alvo conversavam sobre as notícias que haviam saído no Profeta Diário àquela manhã, apesar de pouco importantes. Distraído, acabou esbarrando em um aluno cujas vestes tinham estampado o brasão da Sonserina.

O rapaz virou-se rapidamente para Elifas e o encarou de modo assustador.

- Saia do meu caminho, bafo-de-cão! Vai acabar me contaminando com esta praga!

Elifas não respondeu, tentou disfarçar, prosseguindo até a sala de aula.

"Bafo-de-cão Doge" era como os outros estudantes o chamavam, principalmente os sonserinos. Uma das sequelas da Varíola de Dragão foi o mau-hálito, que procurava tratar em vão, não era sua culpa, porém tornou-se um dos maiores motivos, à exceção da aparência, para caçoarem dele. O apelido ofensivo teve sua origem na Sonserina e aos poucos outros foram aderindo ao mesmo costume; o fato de estar sempre andando ao lado de Dumbledore era um agravante. O resultado é que, assim como Alvo, seu círculo de amizade resumia-se há poucos amigos.

Ao entrar na sala, sentaram-se nos habituais lugares, que eram o mais próximo possível do professor – as mesas eram compridas e comportavam até quatro alunos. E lá se encontrava Hesper Starkey, a bela menina de olhos escuros e incomensurável gênio. Alvo sentou-se ao seu lado, Elifas acomodou-se do outro lado de Alvo e Harvey ficou com o final da mesa.

Hesper e Alvo eram muito parecidos, compartilhavam de semelhante interesse pelo conhecimento e pelos segredos de Hogwarts. Tinham aptidão para a maioria das matérias e as únicas peculiaridades eram o amor de Hesper por Poções e sua dificuldade em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Bom dia, Hesper – cumprimentou Alvo gentilmente.

- Bom dia – responder a outra com cordialidade, sem desviar seu olhar do pergaminho em que estava seu dever de casa.

O professor Baldern entrou imponente com um breve cumprimento a todos. Encaminhou-se até sua escrivaninha e iniciou sua aula com o tom grave e impositivo contido em sua voz.

Era um bruxo idoso, íntegro, paciente e de sangue nobre, embora fosse severo em relação à disciplina dos alunos. Se Alvo pudesse sugerir algo que o professor fazia melhor que ensinar Feitiços era observar em cada estudante seus dotes e dificuldades, sabendo exatamente como deveria trata-lo. Gostara de Alvo desde que percebeu ser um de seus melhores alunos, via um futuro brilhante no jovem.

- Ao final da aula recolherei os deveres de casa – disse. – Agora, iremos praticar um novo feitiço, abram seus livros na página oitenta e oito – a sala encheu-se do barulho do farfalhar de páginas sendo folheadas. – Muito bem, o feitiço desta aula implica em fazer um objeto flutuar... Melhor começarmos por apenas uma pena. Podem utilizar suas penas de escrever.

Esperou alguns instantes até que todos estivessem prontos e retornou a falar:

- O feitiço baseia-se em girar a varinha e brandir, não se esquecendo de dizer em voz clara e alta o encantamento, que é _Wingardium Leviosa. _Vejam uma demonstração.

Ergueu a varinha e executou exatamente como havia dito sobre uma pilha de livros sobre a sua mesa. Essa se ergueu no ar e ficou suspensa por alguns segundos, até o professor abaixar a varinha devagar, colocando os livros onde antes estavam.

- Gostaria de vê-los testando o feitiço em suas penas e depois passaremos para uma pedra, e, então, livros, que são mais pesados. Vamos dividi-los em duplas...

Alvo fazia par com Hesper, enquanto Elifas com Harvey. Após alguns segundos, os alunos começaram a agitar suas varinhas e cresceu um coro fora de sincronia: "_wingardium leviosa"_. Ela e Alvo conseguiram na primeira tentativa fazer as penas se elevarem no ar, o que rendeu dez pontos para cada casa.

O mesmo ocorreu quando tentaram levitar a pedra que o professor lhes entregara.

- É um feitiço simples – comentou.

- Concordo – disse Alvo observando distraidamente sua pena rodopiar no ar sem sair do lugar.

- Desejam mesmo tentar com o livro nesta aula, seria uma tarefa para a aula que vem. Vocês terão de repetir aula que vem – perguntou o professor.

Concordaram em tentar. Porém, apenas Dumbledore realizou o feitiço com perfeição, fazendo o livro levitar, ao contrário de Hesper que teve certa dificuldade quanto à concentração.

Quando o tempo terminou, muitos já haviam conseguido levitar a pena, sendo que o treinamento do feitiço ficou como dever de casa. Alvo havia conseguido trinta pontos, ao todo, com sua perfeição no encantamento.

- Só você mesmo para conseguir pontos para a Grifinória – riu-se Harvey, que conseguira fazer a pena flutuar depois de algum tempo, mas cuja pedra somente estremeceu.

**Ao amanhecer todos se encontravam reunidos para o desjejum enquanto repartiam de seus pensamentos. O castelo estava finalizado, todavia a escola ainda não havia sido aberta; careciam de planejamentos a fim de que pudessem admitir alunos. Surgira um equívoco no dia anterior, visto que cada fundador queria lecionar para apenas um grupo seleto de alunos.**

**Slytherin pronunciara-se quebrando o ritmo da conversa e o som de tilintar de garfos nos pratos. Ergueu-se ereto e disse em voz alta e clara:**

**- Nego-me a lecionar a qualquer aluno que não detenha de uma pura ancestralidade.**

**Godrico fitou-o curioso, entretanto sua atenção desviou-se para Rowena que igualmente acarava Salazar. Seus olhos azul-acinzentados reluziram, seus lábios moveram-se e a suavidade e misticidade de sua voz ao enunciar-se seriam capazes de abrandar uma tormenta.**

**- Tenho fé de que seja melhor ensinarmos àqueles que têm o gozo da disciplina e a sublime e inegável inteligência. A descendência tem ínfimo significado. Sangue não pode ser equiparado ao cérebro. Um bruxo é um grande bruxo mediante sua capacidade em realizar a magia, e desenvoltura de sua lógica e razão; não por características co-sanguíneas herdadas.**

**- É sim um grande bruxo o que tiver sido consagrado por seus dons e aptidões! Nomes ilustres por grandiosos feitos. Aos corajosos e somente a esses que devemos lecionar! – disse Gryffindor, pondo-se de pé ao lado do seu amigo Salazar.**

**- Olvida-te de que a inteligência é um dos principais requisitos para um nome insigne? – ponderou Ravenclaw.**

**- Desde que tenha puro-sangue – contestou Slytherin com seu sorriso malicioso. – Disse-lhes anteriormente que não irei transmitir meus conhecimentos a nenhum indigno.**

**- Discordo – passado algum tempo em seus pensamentos, enquanto prestava atenção às opiniões peculiares, a gentil Hufflepuff elevou a voz. – Devemos ensinar a todos! Não importa os dotes e os feitos que fizeram, sem se importar com o sangue ou a ancestralidade! Eu ensinarei a todos, e os tratarei com paridade!**

**Todos os outros se calaram. Helga ajeitou-se em sua cadeira e percorreu com o olhar de Godrico até Rowena. O único que tinha desviara seus olhos era Salazar, ainda desgostoso.**

**- Então... – começou Ravenclaw. – Creio que teremos que apartar nossos discípulos, não? Assim cada um poderá lecionar aos que deseja.**

**- Decisão sensata. Todavia, devemos manter-nos unidos – disse Hufflepuff.**

**- Como, então, iremos os selecionar de modo ágil e coerente? – indagou Slytherin.**

**A jovem Ravenclaw analisou o ambiente e todos os grandes bruxos presentes.**

**- Simples. Necessitaríamos de um objeto que realizasse tal função e não precisaríamos nos preocupar quanto a isso. Algo que saiba identificar em cada um sua personalidade, e creio que o chapéu é o artefato perfeito para poder adentrar os pensamentos de um jovem e descobrir seus temores em ambições. Bem... Decerto que não um chapéu ordinário.**

**Godrico retirou seu próprio chapéu e o colocou sobre a mesa.**

**- Então que este seja o chapéu a selecionar os alunos. Faremos dele um Chapéu Seletor; e não teremos mais que discutir por superfluidades.**

**Por meio da magia, foi-lhe atribuído um cérebro e o poder de desvendar o que se passa na mente de qualquer um em que for colocado; um rasgo perto de sua aba funcionaria, portanto, como uma boca e anunciaria o resultado.**

**Foram criadas quatro casas diferentes; cada uma teve seu nome em homenagem aos grandes bruxos-fundadores do colégio. Grifinória, como assim ficou conhecida, era a do destemido Gryffindor; Corvinal a da arguta Ravenclaw; Lufa-Lufa a da generosa Hufflepuff; e Sonserina a do velho Slytherin.**

**A cada casa foi conferido um brasão que se baseava na criatura que melhor representavam-nas. O leão, esbanjando sua bravura por ser o rei dos animais, uniu-se as cores vermelho e dourado formando o brasão da Grifinória. A Sonserina era simbolizada pela serpente, com toda a sua astúcia e ligação ao diretor ofidioglota, e as cores verde e prata. O texugo, que significava protetor dos justos, lealdade e gentileza, compunha o brasão da Lufa-Lufa junto ao amarelo e o preto. A sagacidade e agudez era o que simbolizava águia em meio às cores azul e bronze do brasão da Corvinal.**

A leitura de _Hogwarts: uma História_ auxiliava-o a esquecer de seus problemas. Não deixava escapar quaisquer detalhes e, para isso, lia calma e atentamente. O único empecilho era a disponibilidade do livro para reserva.

Fechou o livro e deixou-o sobre a cabeceira e imergiu em um mundo de sonhos. Na manhã da véspera do Dia das Bruxas iria estrear a nova equipe de quadribol da Grifinória – o que não fazia tanta diferença para Alvo, que não conhecia a anterior – em uma partida contra a Sonserina, maior rivalidade de Hogwarts.

E minutos antes do início do jogo, Dumbledore foi assaltado com a inconveniente pergunta. Entrementes, desta vez era um estudante sonserino. O curto diálogo que tiveram demonstrou que alguns apoiavam a decisão de seu pai e consideravam-no um exemplo a ser seguido. Alvo não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu, enojou-se da maneira grotesca que o garoto se referiu aos trouxas e reagiu ao ver Elifas ir ao encontro de Alvo para comentar algo com o rapaz.

Às onze horas da manhã, o estádio já estava lotado com as cores verde e prata de um lado e vermelho e dourado do outro, sendo que ainda havia alguns alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa que também foram para assistir ao jogo. A partida foi emocionante, com a vitória Grifinória, o que dificultou mais ainda as relações entre sonserinos e grifinórios. Não obstante, o jogo acabou por intensificar o ego deles, mesmo após a perda, e provocar uma onda de vaias sempre quando um grifinório passava por perto; além de muitos profetizarem a derrota da casa rival no próximo jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa – e que infelizmente veio a ocorrer.

Alvo não tinha certeza se era o ritmo excitado dos alunos, devido à vitória da sua casa, ou se era por outro motivo, todavia percebeu que estudantes da própria grifinória começaram a se esquecer de sua fama inicial no colégio e começaram a simpatizar com ele. Levava em conta, inclusive que, como a matéria se dificultava gradualmente e os professores acrescentavam cada vez mais dever para cobrir os finais de semana dos alunos, muitos o procuravam a fim de tirar dúvidas ou revisar a matéria aprendida.

- Abram o livro na página cento e vinte e dois. Será nossa última matéria antes do Natal – disse a voz calma do professor de transfiguração Armando Dippet. – Nada complicado, está chegando a hora de relaxar, sei que muitos estão com pensamentos nas férias e provavelmente nem escutam minha voz... No entanto, preparem-se para o segundo semestre, o ritmo é mais acelerado.

- Então... Todos de livros abertos?... Certo. Hoje iremos aprender um feitiço capaz de transfigurar uma pedra em uma almofada. Vejamos uma situação em que este feitiço possa ser utilizado... Isso é algo bem fantasioso, mas imagine que você esteja caindo e irá se colidir contra o solo rochoso, será capaz de transformá-lo em um grande colchão. Isso se estiver dominando o feitiço por completo, e eu diria que tudo na Transfiguração possui diferentes etapas de um mesmo encantamento conforme a dificuldade da situação.

- O movimento – continuou o professor, retirando sua varinha das vestes e apontando para uma almofada em cima de sua mesa – se baseia no seguinte: oscilar a varinha uma vez e apontar para a pedra; então... _Petri Flexibilus_

A pedra transmutou-se em uma almofada com rendas e detalhes em fios de ouro. Alvo foi susceptível em sua primeira tentativa e, logo, chamado à mesa do professor.

- Sabe, Alvo, você tem demonstrado ser o melhor aluno de minha classe. Uma pena que não seja da minha casa – e riu. – Ficará aqui para o Natal? Eu podia-lhe mostrar um pouco do que iremos ver mais adiante, apesar de, nós professores, não termos tanta liberdade para tal.

- Ah, desculpe-me, senhor. Seria uma honra, porém tenho compromisso com minha família – declinou ao convite entristecido.

- Entendo – concordou o outro um tanto desapontado. – Bem... Hora de ver o progresso dos demais alunos – levantou-se e começou a caminhar entre as carteiras, enquanto Dumbledore retornava ao seu lugar.

Naquela época, Alvo já havia demonstrado ser um dos alunos mais brilhantes que o colégio já tivera, para um mero calouro. Esse fato intensificou o processo de eclipsar o modo pelo qual era reconhecido. O progresso que ocorrera com as pessoas de sua casa aos poucos se expandia a Corvinal e a Lufa-Lufa.

Transfiguração era a última aula do dia, e todos se retiraram para o Salão Principal para o jantar. Após a refeição, Alvo retornou ao sétimo andar à companhia de Elifas.

Durante o percurso pelas escadas que se moviam, Dumbledore notou que amigo estava muito quieto e com o olhar perdido, entretanto preferiu não tocar no assunto e, aproveitando o silencio oportuno, pôs-se a ler mais um pouco de _Hogwarts: uma história_.

No entanto, uma voz trouxe-o de volta a superfície, interrompendo a leitura:

- Alvo? – perguntou Elifas, timidamente.

- Sim? – levantou o olhar para o amigo.

- Bem... estive pensando... sobre... sobre... seu...

- Pai – completou Alvo sorrindo; Elifas demorara a fazer esta pergunta, o que havia o surpreendido. – Diga-me – mantinha toda a calma possível, sabia que Elifas não teria uma reação radical como os outros.

- Houve o ataque aos trouxas... e todos que vêm lhe perguntar, tiram a mesma conclusão... que você odeia trouxas. E gostaria de saber se isso é... verdade.

- Não se pode colocar a culpa do pai em um filho.

- Não é essa minha intenção, não quis dizer isso – corrigiu-se Elifas.

- Tudo bem – disse gentilmente. – Todos já perguntaram, não há problema. A curiosidade sempre acaba falando por nós. Fico até um pouco impressionado pela sua demora a perguntar... e minha mãe é nascida-trouxa – completou, achando que com este fato daria mais segurança ao amigo.

- Pois é... – o outro coçou a cabeça sem graça e mirou a paisagem lá fora pelo vidro embaçado da janela. – Por que ele atacou aqueles rapazes, então?

- Não é porque atacou três garotos, que ele odeie de fato as pessoas que não tem poderes mágicos, é tudo que posso dizer.

-... sou seu amigo...

- Desculpe-me, Elifas, é tudo o que posso contar.

- Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

- Não há como ajudar, Elifas – respondeu Alvo com sinceridade. – Iria ajudar a tirar meu pai de Azkaban? Não, praticamente impossível.

Harvey logo retornava do jantar e o assunto mudara instantaneamente. Agora conversavam sobre nas férias.

- Provavelmente irei para Gales, já que a maior parte da minha família é de lá, e não é tão longe assim daqui – comentou Harvey jogando um pedaço de pergaminho amassado com algumas anotações rabiscadas na lareira. O papel chamuscou e foi se desfazendo aos poucos em meio às chamas, que reluziram.

- Nem sei o que realmente vou fazer. Devo ir à casa dos meus avós paternos, eles moram em uma cidadezinha ao norte da Inglaterra. Se eu for, passarei uma semana lá e só – comentou Elifas estendendo as mãos para aquecê-las ao calor da lareira.

- E você, Alvo? – perguntou Harvey virando-se para o garoto que estava muito quieto e, novamente, perdido nos pensamentos.

- Ficarei com a minha família... em casa.

- Mais nada?

- Não... Tenho que ajudar minha mãe com as tarefas da casa.

- É... Deve ser bem cansativo, então.

Dumbledore sorriu infeliz.

**Alguns se anos passaram desde então. Anos gloriosos em que a Academia teve êxito, em que os vínculos amicais entre os quatro fundadores manteve-se inabalável e proba. Sem tantas discussões, visto que cada bruxo ficara com os estudantes de sua predileção e, desse modo, casas e idealizadores conviveram harmoniosamente.**

**Todavia, no falível e volúvel coração de cada um cresceu uma temível dúvida, que veio se tornar um equívoco: como poderiam ter quatro diretores? Nutridos pelas suas falhas e medos, o reino da discórdia teve seu início. A amizade beirou o grande abismo que separa o céu da terra e foi seguida da taciturnidade. Ações que refletiam desconfiança. Um receava o mínimo ato que poderia ser tomado pelo outro a fim de tomar o trono de diretor.**

**As rivalidades entre as casa vieram em procedência. Peleja soturna. O exórdio ocorreu por meio de olhares fuzilantes e teve sua pronuncia entre Salazar e Godrico, cuja amizade foi deixada ao passado no momento em que se confrontaram às portas do Saguão de Entrada.**

**- Quantas vezes terei de repetir-lhe, Gryffindor? Esses sangues-ruins são um estorvo dentro de nossa propriedade! Exijo que seja resolvido de imediato ou então...**

** - Ou? Não tens o que discutir sobre este assunto! Preferível que leves teus discípulos, pequenos crápulas, aonde a linha do horizonte tiver seu fim.**

**- Não te refiras com tamanha impolidez aos meus alunos! Pareces até que os teus são irrepreensíveis! Vangloriam músculos, e carecem de cérebro.**

**- Não te ouse enxerir em meus ideais. Diligência quanto vossas línguas de serpente.**

**- Estás exacerbando os limites! Insinuas que...**

**- Deixei o mais claro possível!**

**- Explana-te por qual motivo, então, teu aluno desferiu um golpe em um dos meus? Irás te resguardar novamente em tua muralha de areia?**

**- Deve tê-lo merecido, Slytherin...**

**- Decerto que deve, pelo visto por ter ganhado uma aposta... uma porfia com sangue. Agora, foi consagrado com uma bela detenção. Incrível perdedor... afinal, o que estudantes sabem fazer melhor do que isso?**

**- Felizmente, nesse aspecto eles perder para os teus!**

**- Prove!**

**- Senta-te em sua cadeira de espaldar alto, que reflete teu ego, e espere. Minha advertência: mantenha-vos longínquo de meus.**

**- Falas como se pudesses comandar Hogwarts... serias uma insinuação?**

**- Apenas entendemos o que nosso coração almeja, creio que pretendes colocar tuas ambições em meu domínio...**

_O medo os dominou e os colocou uns contra os outros... o medo é o pior dos males capazes de transformar-nos... Assim foi com Ariana. Retornar a casa para revê-la apática e debilitada foi depressivo... Sorte Aberforth ter feito diversas perguntas sobre Hogwarts, somente assim eu pude reviver o castelo enquanto esperava paciente o Natal passar..._

- Alvo, venha cá – chamou-lhe Harvey.

Dumbledore fechou o livro. Já até havia terminado de ler a história, porém pegara o livro novamente na biblioteca para ver as partes principais. Olhou o resto do Salão Comunal, estava vazio, só Harvey havia restado. Todos os outros já haviam ido dormir e ele não estava com sono.

Conforme as provas se aproximavam, os alunos começavam a se encontrar com mais frequência na biblioteca e no salão comunal do que no exterior. Muitos dos que tinham dificuldades em determinadas matérias, começavam a se esquecer do "filho de Percival" e procuravam Alvo Dumbledore, na esperança de que este os ajudasse a estudar. Dumbledore não fazia objeção, assistia qualquer que precisasse.

**Extintos foram os cumprimentos ou qualquer outra espécie de comunicação afável. Salaz radicalizava ao extremo seu tratamento aos demais estudantes. Em público, Rowena acabou se desentendendo com ele. Godrico interveio e acabou no meio da altercação.**

**-... atuas como se soubesses ensinar, Salazar, perfeitamente igual a Godrico!**

**- Repitas – vociferou Gryffindor virando-se para Rovenclaw.**

**- Escutaste-me bem, Godrico, não tens os dotes essenciais a um mestre.**

**Todavia, já havia sacado a varinha e mirava em Ravenclaw.**

**- Deixe nossas varinhas falarem por nós!**

**- Pobre leão ferido – zombou Salazar às suas costas.**

**- Cale-te, Slytherin! Tu és tão covarde quanto um cão ferido!**

**Em pouco instantes, o pátio apinhou-se de alunos que se empurravam freneticamente para fugir dos feitiços desviados, muitos correram para dentro do castelo, onde iniciou as outras batalhas entre as quatro casas.**

**- Achas que Hogwartso é de sua propriedade, Gryffindor? – berrou Salazar.**

**- Tenho conhecimento de que queres só para si! Não negas! – retrucou Gryffindor.**

**Hufflepuff, que retornava ao castelo após uma visita a sua estufa, ouviu a balbúrdia e presenciou o conflito.**

**- De que forma vós podeis... de que forma vós podeis estar duelando?! – indagou. – Pode o orgulho alterar o ser humano deste modo? PAREIS DE LUTAR! – e ela própria retirou a varinha das vestes em uma tentativa de impedi-los.**

**A tarde como um dia de terror foi marcada. O duelo teve seu fim antes do crepúsculo e conquanto não houvesse vitorioso, somente acresceu a inimizade entre os quatro bruxos. Motivos supérfluos como tais poderiam ter sido resolvidos em um simples acordo, entrementes se encontravam em outras circunstâncias.**

**Em um clima de tensão e conflitos não era possível dar prosseguimento com a instituição. Dias e mais dias em que os quatro discutiam e travavam confrontos entre si como inimigos. Até que, em uma manhã, o velho Slytherin não compareceu ao desjejum, abandonara o castelo antes do amanhecer, por toda a eternidade. Um dos grandes bruxos da época havia se retirado sem consentimento de ninguém, o início do dia foi inclusive seu fim mediante a notícia...**

**Esse fato abalou os outros três. Nunca esperavam que pudesse terminar desse modo. A guerra aparentou cessar; cada qual se sentia derrotado, e, mais do que tudo, culpado.**

**Outro equívoco surgiu: poderiam mesmo continuar com o colégio? Além de um professor perdido – por maiores desavenças que infligiram os quatro –, perdera-se um amigo. Somente então, com o afastamento de alguém, que puderam ver a luz da verdade e a realidade, crua e entristecedora. As aulas foram suspensas.**

**Godrico Gryffindor recolhera-se para seu aposento, onde passara a viver trancafiado. Rowena e Helga reataram seus laços afetivos, retornando a situação de quase irmãs como era antigamente. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, necessitavam dos remanescentes unidos o máximo possível para superarem o empecilho.**

**Godrico em seu retiro, imerso em solidão, acreditou ser o um triste fim de Hogwarts. No entanto, as duas graciosas fundadoras fizeram-no enxergar a indispensabilidade do esquecimento das diferenças e adaptação de seus horários para ensinar a todos os alunos, dividindo as matérias entre si e mantendo as quatro casas.**

**Outrossim, concordaram que era necessário contratar professores para o ano seguinte, tinham certeza de que estavam prontos para adicionar mais duas matérias ao currículo: Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Encantamentos Mágicos, que iria abordar os diversos feitiços e azarações diferentes dos aprendidos em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Teriam de ser bruxos de confiança; ademais, precisariam de algum deles para ocupar o cargo de diretor da casa Sonserina.**

**A cada ano, iriam eleger um dos fundadores para o cargo de diretor-geral, todos ainda como professores...**

- Crianças, hora de dormir – alertou Kendra, descendo as escadas. Alvo estava reavendo suas memórias ao contar _Hogwarts: uma história_ aos seus irmãos mais novos.

- Então, amanhã eu continuo – disse, apressando-os para seus quartos, o mesmo que logo iria fazer.

Ao final do ano letivo, sua fama de anti-trouxa já havia praticamente se extinguido. Todos os professores faziam suposições do futuro brilhante do jovem, e alguns estudantes passaram a invejá-lo.

Retornara a casa com seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts concluído com sucesso e, mais do que isso, sentia um grande alívio ao adentrar seu chalé em Godric's Hollow e deparar-se com sua mãe, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, com apenas uma palavra formando-se em seus lábios: "_Consegui!"._


	4. Novo fantasma em Hogwarts

- A Revolução dos Duendes causou um profundo impacto na sociedade dos bruxos... as duas comunidades mágicas tiveram que estabelecer acordos e tratados entre si para que conseguissem reduzir os protestos... – dizia a voz asmática do Prof. Binns.

O professor andava de um lado para o outro da sala lendo seus apontamentos. Era um bruxo muito velho e magro, professor de História da Magia. Seu rosto pálido dava a ele um aspecto de alguém que estava à beira da morte. Sua voz lembrava um aspirador de pó.

Dumbledore estava em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, assim como Elifas e Harvey.

-... um dos acordos mais importantes foi o de Springter, um vilarejo distante povoado por duendes. Este acordo foi feito em 1482 e estabeleceu banimento de qualquer tipo de segregação entre as duas espécies, além de conferir direitos políticos aos duendes, de modo a integrar as duas comunidades mágicas...

- Não sei por quê... tem horas que acho que o professor vai desmaiar ali na frente – comentou ironicamente Harvey ao ouvido de Alvo.

Um comentário sarcástico havia verossimilhança. Alguns momentos o ancião parecia não ser mais capaz de dar prosseguimento a aula, ele, consequentemente, se sentava em sua cadeira, ofegante. Conquanto sua aparência frágil e a baixa percepção auditiva – sintomas de uma idade bem avançada –, ele ainda era lúcido, a não ser que se tratasse de nomes.

Elifas agradecia por terem aquele intervalo no horário pela manhã, logo após o tempo de História da Magia, e em um dos primeiros dias de aula.

- Veja só que dia! – comentou, admirando a imensidão azul do céu.

- Concordo... nem sequer uma nuvem – concordou Alvo. – Inscreveu-se em quais desses tempos opcionais?

- Runas Antigas e Adivinhação – respondeu o outro sorridente. – Parecem-me fascinante estas duas matérias e... – calou-se ao ver certa perturbação em Dumbledore. – O que houve?

- Ah... nada demais, não quis me inscrever para Adivinhação, considero perda de tempo...

- Por quê?

- Não acredito neste tipo de coisa, nada segue um curso, as coisas podem acontecer simplesmente por acaso... mesmo se funcionasse, a visão poderia mudar completamente o ser humano, e além de perturbá-lo, ele não seria capaz de modificar o futuro... – Alvo deu um leve resmungo.

- Hum... – Elifas processava o comentário de Alvo sem saber ao certo se entendera. – Pelo menos seremos colegas em Runas, certo?

- Claro – voltou ao seu costumeiro sorriso. O que Alvo disse perdeu-se no ar, pois logo Elifas retornava com um novo assunto.

- Sabia que daqui a pouco vão abrir as inscrições para os times de Quadribol?

- Ah, não, nem tinha visto.

- Estava essa manhã no quadro do Salão Comunal. O que acha de tentar, hein, Alvo? – perguntou rindo.

- Não sei... quem sabe... – disse em tom de brincadeira. – E você?

- Não tenho o jeito para isso, Alvo! Equilíbrio é fundamental, o que menos tenho em uma vassoura. Já não bastaram as aulas de voo do primeiro ano para provar o quanto sou hábil para cair de uma vassoura? Senão, vai precisar trocar seus óculos!

- Eles estão bem – disse o outro com o usual sorriso. – Harvey, pelo visto, vai colocar o nome dele na lista, não?

- Com certeza. Ele anda ansioso exatamente por isso! Provavelmente será o primeiro da lista dos inscritos.

- Sabe por qual motivo não ele se inscreveu ano passado?

- Não... ele não quis comentar o assunto...

-... confunde-se facilmente fadas mordentes com fadas normais. Em sua descrição, encaixam-se as seguintes características: forma humana, cobertas de espessos pêlos negros, possuem dois pares de pernas e braços – como vocês podem ver –, e um par de asas curvilíneas e brilhosas... – Profª Merrythought segurava firmemente com uma das mãos uma simples gaiola que continha algumas dessas fadas.

Compenetrado à explicação da professora, Alvo surpreendeu-se no momento em que um aviãozinho de papel pousou sobre sua mesa. Abriu-o, o pergaminho continha um desenho de um jogador de Quadribol rodeando o campo baldio e, ao lado, uma mensagem que dizia: "Hoje será meu teste para o time da Grifinória!". A letra era, sem dúvidas, de Harvey, que pelo impedimento espacial – estava sentado algumas fileiras atrás do amigo – não podia conversar verbalmente.

- Elas são capazes de pôr cerca de quinhentos ovos de cada vez, que originam filhotes cerca de duas semanas após. Seus principais povoados são encontrados no norte da Europa e América, já que preferem climas mais frios...

Alvo observou outro aviãozinho aterrissar só que desta vez sobre a mesa de Elifas; o garoto fez o mesmo que Alvo.

–... pequenas e perigosas, possuem duas fileiras de dentes afiados e venenosos... Sr. Ridgebit, minha aula não é desnecessária nem desinteressante o suficiente para ficar jogando aviões de papel nos outros! Menos dez pontos à Grifinória!

Harvey enrubesceu, sob o olhar crítico dos demais alunos grifinórios; o terceiro aviãozinho estava em suas mãos pronto para ser arremessado. A professora brandiu a varinha, o origami chamuscou – o que fez Harvey solta-lo imediatamente – e se desfez.

- Caso não preste atenção, seria um prazer assistir a sua reação ao ser mordido por uma destas fadas! – estufou o peito, enfadonha. – Alguém pode dizer ao Sr. Ridgebit uma medida de urgência para quem for mordido.

Dumbledore ergueu a mão no ar, a professora assentiu e ele respondeu.

- Cuidado com seu comportamento em sala de aula, Harvey! Ou vai acabar em uma detenção – advertiu Alvo quando a aula acabara e, já nos corredores, caminhavam em direção ao segundo andar.

- Não consigo me concentrar em nada a não ser o Quadribol! Meu teste é pouco antes do anoitecer. O que vocês acham? Tenho chances?

- Relaxe, Harvey – disse Alvo. – Óbvio que vai conseguir, mas antes precisa controlar esse seu nervosismo.

- Alvo está certo. Esfrie essa sua cabeça por enquanto, deixe que ela esteja à tona na hora da seleção, e tenho certeza que amanhã acordará como integrante do time da Grifinória.

- Obrigado... conto com a sorte...

A luz avermelhada do pôr-do-sol entrava pelas janelas da biblioteca e iluminava as diversas prateleiras e tingia de vida os livros antigos que sobre as prateleiras repousavam. Dumbledore aproveitara o tempo livre antes do jantar para terminar seus deveres de casa. Repentinamente, apareceu por entre as estantes um jovem com emaranhados de cabelos castanho-escuros caindo pela testa suada, estava ofegante, porém esbanjando felicidade. Demorou poucos segundos para reconhecer Harvey; o rapaz ainda trajava as vestimentas de um jogador, com joelheira, cotoveleira, luvas – segurando em uma de suas mãos uma vassoura de Quadribol gasta – e as botas enlameadas.

- Foi perfeito, Alvo! Consegui! Sou agora o novo apanhador do time! – sua alegria contagiou Dumbledore.

- Fantástico! Vamos comemorar, avisarei a Elifas e...

- PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! Isto é... é... _lama_! – Madame Pince, a severa bibliotecária aparecera por detrás e uma estante ao ouvir as vozes e estava pasma ao deparar-se com a situação. – Onde o _senhor_ pensa que está?! Está trajando vestes de Quadribol IMUNDAS e infectando a biblioteca! Não obstante, ainda conversa em voz alta com o outro jovenzinho aí!... Os _dois _para fora... _agora_ – vociferou por entre os dentes, suprimindo outro berro histérico. – Não me façam repetir!

Dumbledore derrubou o tinteiro sem querer, arrancando um grito agoniado da bruxa, recolheu o livro e seus pergaminhos, e saiu disparado da biblioteca junto de Harvey.

- Ó céus! Não é possível... achou que isto era um campo de Quadribol e estava aqui com... uma _vassoura_!... Sujou o chão inteiro... Aquele outro pestinha também!... Que falta de educação, respeito, consideração, senso... – ainda foi possível ouvir seus resmungos.

Somente longe da biblioteca que os dois puderam dar gostosas gargalhadas.

- Quase que ganhamos uma detenção... por sinal, a segunda ameaça à você, Harvey. Acho que sua sorte acumulou-se no Quadribol... é um recorde – disse Alvo rindo.

- Verdade. Estou me superando... ah, mal espero contar ao Elifas!

A primeira partida de Quadribol da Grifinória, e, portanto, de Harvey, aproximava-se. Embora não fosse contra a Sonserina, a Corvinal era um adversário a altura, e deviam tomar o máximo de cuidado quanto a isso.

Nuvens carregadas e ocupando o azul do céu deram boas-vindas aos jogadores, que pisavam pela primeira vez do ano no estádio, na manhã de domingo. O jovem Ridgebit quase passara a noite anterior em claro, sua agitação era devido às primeiras impressões.

Quando os jogadores de cada time entraram no campo, foram recebidos com vivas e, em alguns casos, vaias. Alvo estava usando uma espécie de guarda-chuva preso a cabeça, apesar de estar garoando e os comentários sobre seu visual passavam despercebidos pelos seus ouvidos. Notou que Harvey ainda estava receoso, segurando sua nova vassoura – presente dos pais por ter conseguido entrar no time.

O juiz postou-se entre os capitães, que tiveram de apertar as mãos, abriu o baú que guardava as bolas do jogo, liberando os balaços e o pomo. Lançou a Goles no ar e apitou, dando início a partida.

- Ooooh! – soou a voz animada vinda de um dos camarotes, uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, quarto ano, que era a locutora das partidas. – E o jogo começa! Os times este ano parecem equilibrados! O time da Corvinal já está com posse da Goles e avança na direção dos aros do campo oposto!

"McKarr passa para Juan que arremessa e _grande _defesa do goleiro da Grifinória! Começando o jogo de forma brilhante os dois times!... grande defesa!... Mas agora é a vez da Grifinória, que avança com determinação."

Alvo assistiu ao batedor da Corvinal mirar um balaço com força e pontaria no artilheiro da Grifinória que avançava para o gol adversário, entretanto ele conseguiu desviar-se da bola e continuou rumando os aros.

- Ponto da Grifinória! – Exclamou a locutora. – Em um incrível arremesso que deixou o goleiro sonserino sem chances de capturar! E voltamos ao jogo, a Corvinal com a posse da Goles. O passe de Juan para Cutter foi interceptado por um artilheiro grifinório que está armando uma jogada e vai arriscar um arremesso... mais um ponto para a Grifinória! Grifinória: vinte; Corvinal: zero.

Dumbledore via os jogadores como se deslizassem ágeis pelo ar. Arnaldo, capitão e artilheiro do time da Grifinória, segurava firmemente a Goles e, por um instante, pareceu tê-la deixado cair, tudo fazia parte de uma espécie de jogada ensaiada, um passe para Diwona que passou veloz por debaixo dele para receber.

- E lá vai mais uma vez a Grifinória atacando... Ah, não foi dessa vez, Grifinória, bela defesa do goleiro sonserino!

"O que aconteceu com os apanhadores, estão distraídos? Ou será que o pomo está pregando uma peça nos dois?"

Harvey percorria o campo buscando qualquer resquício dourado flutuante, no entanto ainda não o localizara; assim fazia o outro apanhador.

Nos minutos que se decorreram, a Corvinal surpreendeu o time da Grifinória com jogadas que os fizeram passar a frente dela no placar. Cutter, Juan e McKarr formaram um triângulo, trocando passes de modo que não poderiam ser interceptados. Logo, o placar estava sessenta a trinta para a Corvinal.

- Uma virada sensacional do time da Corvinal, embora ainda reste muito jogo pela frente! Agora a chuva começou a engrossar... podemos até ouvir o som dos trovões! Segurem-se, jogadores, para não caírem de suas vassouras – anunciava energética a menina de cabelos castanhos e ondulados. – Dificultará mais ainda a vida destes pobres apanhadores...

A chuva aumentara e agora Alvo sorria por ser o único protegido, enquanto os outros tentavam se cobrir com as próprias vestes. O céu estava negro. As gotas caíam impiedosas encharcando torcedores e jogadores. Harvey era apenas um borrão ao longe em alta velocidade.

Um magnífico clarão iluminou o estádio no momento em que uma descarga elétrica atingiu as proximidades do local. Em seguida veio o som ensurdecedor.

Quando a Corvinal marcou seu nonagésimo ponto, estando com vantagem de sessenta pontos sobre a Grifinória, o Arnaldo pediu tempo e o juiz apitou, paralisando temporariamente a partida. Os jogadores aterrissaram e se dirigiram até o vestiário, que era coberto. Dez minutos depois já estavam de volta e tudo se reiniciava.

A Corvinal não aparentava mais ser a mesma ao deixar a Grifinória marcar cinco gols enquanto ela só marcara um.

Elifas gritava em incentivo a Harvey, como vários outros de sua casa.

Então, um balaço acertou Farwick, que tinha a posse da Goles da Grifinória em cheio nas costas. O baque surdo foi seguido da queda do jogador, arremessado violentamente de sua vassoura. O juiz apitou provisoriamente até conferir que o rapaz fora atendido por Armando Dippet, que caminhava em meio à chuva e lama para resgatar o jovem do sexto ano, e levou-o ao castelo. Os alunos da Grifinória vaiavam enfurecidos e, mesmo assim, seu time não se abalou, impedindo todos os ataques da casa adversária.

Os apanhadores circundavam o campo a procura do pomo de ouro. Alvo viu resplandecer, cortando o tempo, dourado perto da arquibancada, veloz. Harvey igualmente o percebera e acelerou impiedoso em sua direção. Em seu encalço vinha o outro apanhador. Harvey foi o alvo de um batedor desesperado com a situação. Estava a poucos centímetros do pomo quando estendeu seu braço... seus dedos estavam se fechando sobre a bolinha. Tarde demais para se desviar e o balaço o atingiu nas costelas. Alvo soltou uma exclamação quando viu seu amigo perder o fôlego e despencar da vassoura... o apanhador da Corvinal urrou de desapontamento. Quando Harvey colidiu contra o solo, o pomo ainda reluzia entre seus dedos...

Os alunos da Grifinória não sabiam se comemoravam ou espantavam-se, tamanha a pancada que seu apanhador levara. Os jogadores pousaram perto do rapaz e carregaram-no. Alvo e Elifas empurraram todos que estavam em seu caminho, indo ao encontro de seu amigo no vestiário do time. Os olhos de Harvey movimentavam-se freneticamente enquanto um filete de sangue escorria por sua boca. Sua mão formou um sinal positivo por um instante e ele desmaiou.

Só acordou no dia seguinte; seu tronco inteiro estava enfaixado.

- Estou um trapo... – comentou rouco.

- Ficamos aturdidos no momento em que assistimos à vitória sendo traçada por meio de sangue... sangue de nosso amigo! – disse Elifas balançando a cabeça. – Se não fosse Alvo a me puxar, permaneceria em estado de choque.

- O que importa é que ganhamos... – esforçou-se a dizer.

- O importante é que você foi salvo pela Madame Pomfrey a tempo e faria um grande favor a si próprio se evitasse conversar no momento. Você precisa se recuperar. E tenha cuidado da próxima vez! – disse Alvo.

Somente no inverno, perto das datas festivas e o recesso escolar, Harvey recebeu alta definitiva pela Madame Pomfrey, isto é, ele já havia deixado a Ala Hospitalar antes, porém só então havia sido considerado: curado. No último sábado que antecedia a viagem de volta a suas famílias, houve uma das visitas ao vilarejo bruxo Hogsmeade, e os amigos decidiram comemorar lá sua melhora.

A neve que caía deixara as lojas e estalagens com uma cobertura branca sobre seus telhados. Todos os alunos procuraram se agasalhar o máximo possível e levar capas de chuva para se prevenir de tempestades.

No condado havia um bar popular e aconchegante denominado Três Vassouras, onde a maioria dos estudantes costumava ir a fim de beber uma cerveja amanteigada, aquecer-0se do frio e jogar conversa fora. O lugar era pequeno, contudo possuía uma atmosfera quente esfumaçada e amigável. Sentados a uma mesa perto da porta de entrada estavam Elifas, Harvey, Alvo e Hesper.

- Não consigo acreditar que o time da Grifinória foi perder _justo_ para a Sonserina – exclamou Harvey indignado, que não pudera jogar sua segunda partida de Quadribol. – Pelo menos, garanti a vitória da última vez, não é mesmo?

- Pura sorte – brincou Hesper, que apesar de sisuda em certos momentos, tinha o espírito juvenil e jovial como os outros.

- Por acaso foi sorte ser acertado por um balaço e passar semanas sob a supervisão médica da Madame Pomfrey? – e riu.

- Acho que estou pronto pra enfrentar este frio agora – comentou Dumbledore após um longo gole da cerveja amanteigada de sua caneca.

- Ainda não estou preparado – um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Elifas.

- Não exagere! Este frio não mata ninguém! – disse Harvey com mais uma risada.

- Vocês vão ficar por aqui neste recesso escolar? – perguntou Hesper mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Ah, tenho compromisso para com minha família – disse Alvo murchando.

Harvey e Elifas também não ficariam.

- Ah... vou ter de ficar por aqui mesmo. Aproveitarei, então, para reforçar o estudo em algumas matérias. Sabe, meus pais estão muito ocupados em seus trabalhos, e não sobrará muito tempo para passarem em casa, nem no Natal. Meu pai é do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e minha mãe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia...

- Vai ficar sozinha por aqui? – perguntou Elifas.

- Não tenho certeza, pode ser que mais alguém fique... De qualquer jeito, eu ficaria solitária em casa... Mas e aí? Vamos ficar para sempre trancafiados aqui? Preciso passar ainda na Dervixes e Bangues para consertar meu bisbilhoscópio que o idiota de um sonserino teve o prazer de quebrar. Então, se em dão licença, até mais – colocou o cachecol, deixando um galeão em cima da mesa pela sua conta, e retirou-se do bar.

- Bem... Vamos também? Dar uma volta pelo vilarejo e respirar um pouco de ar... gélido – convidou Dumbledore com um sorriso.

Harvey levantou-se quase que instantaneamente, Elifas, entretanto, hesitou por um instante em que olhou pelo vidro da janela o vento e a neve lá de fora e, depois de um longo suspiro, pôs-se de pé também.

Pagaram pelo que consumiram e, ao abrir a porta, o vento gelado cortou seus rostos e mesmo assim se aventuraram pela rua com uma espessa cobertura de neve, em que as botas afundavam a cada passada. Rumaram à loja, cujo letreiro dizia _Zonko's – Logros e Brincadeiras _e onde eram vendidos vários tipos de travessuras, que muitos alunos sempre compravam para pregar peças uns nos outros. Desta vez, em letras destacadas em um cartaz na vitrine, havia uma novidade:

**Novos doces enfeitiçados: experimente um ou passe adiante.**

**Bombons, varinhas de alcaçuz, bolos de caldeirão, dentre outras guloseimas com aparência normal, mas com sabores peculiares.**

**Super apimentado – basta apenas um e a vítima evitará comer pelo dia inteiro; sintoma: ardor de longa duração pela garganta.**

**Inverno polar – refrescante até demais, funciona como se a pessoa enfrentasse despida uma nevasca com efeito inverso ao super apimentado; sintomas: espasmos musculares espontâneos e calafrios.**

**Explosão estomacal – uma bela lembrança ao seu pior rival; sintomas: dores na região abdominal e engulhos consecutivos, que podem levar ou não a regurgitação (isso não causará o fim do efeito do doce).**

**Portanto, adquira logo o seu e pregue uma peça em alguém antes a façam em você!**

**(Os efeitos são reversíveis)**

Um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios de Harvey quando este entrou na loja e dirigiu-se ao balcão.

- Está pensando em comprar um destes? – perguntou Alvo rindo. – Eles não têm mais o que inventar, não é mesmo?

- É claro que vou comprar! – respondeu o outro retirando do bolso alguns galeões e pediu ao balconista.

- Só não pregue peças na gente, ok? – disse Elifas com certo temor na voz, a despeito de estar brincando.

- Não. Quero ver é a cara de um daqueles sonserinos ao experimentarem um desses – Harvey pagou pelas caixas de bombons que o balconista trouxe em uma sacola para ele.

- Lembre-se que eles também podem muito bem tentar o mesmo conosco – alertou.

- Por isso devemos ser mais rápidos do que eles. Ah, deve ser muito bom presenciar a cara de trouxa daqueles idiotas provando uma explosão estomacal ao invés de um bombom de caramelo assado – disse Harvey, imaginando a situação.

- Cara de trouxa? Idiotas? – repetiu desafiadoramente alguém à porta da loja.

Um estudante da Sonserina um ano mais velho que os rapazes, chamado Tártaro Thorn, e mais dois de seus comparsas bloqueavam a entrada. O sorriso normalmente de prepotência transformara-se em fúria e perversidade.

- Sabe o que eu acho? Devíamos ensinar aos três leõezinhos como se caça de verdade. Veremos então quão trouxas são... em um duelo – e retirou a varinha das vestes, a atitude foi copiada pelos seus colegas.

- Oras, não precisamos duelar por isso. Podemos resolver civilizadamente, foi apenas um modo de dizer de Harvey – disse Alvo.

- Guardem suas varinhas e... – Elifas havia começado a falar, porém foi interrompido por Tártaro.

- Quieto, Bafo-de-cão Dodge! E você também Dumbledore! Não estou com paciência para ouvir suas covardias.

- Vamos, não custa nada deixar a varinha descansando e falar...

Entretanto, Thorn bradou "_Expelliarmus" _para Alvo. O jovem retirou rapidamente a varinha das vestes e disse em alto e bom som "_Protego"_; o feitiço de desarmamento se dissipou ao colidir contra uma espécie de escudo mágico que se formou em torno do garoto.

- Vocês retirem-se desta loja neste exato instante! Ou o diretor ficará sabendo e punirá cada um como bem entender – disse o funcionário da loja.

- Sim, senhor – concordou Alvo e dirigiu-se a Tártaro de modo que apenas este escutasse – Se é o que quer... _lá fora_...

Elifas e Harvey estavam de varinha em mãos inclusive, prontos para duelar. Afastaram-se bastante do vilarejo para não chamar atenção e, a uma distância considerável, o jovem Ridgebit mirou em um dos colegas de Thorn e gritou:

- _Rictumsempra_!

O rapaz foi atingido em cheio e começou a se contorcer soltando altas risadas.

- Ah... os novatos acham que sabem duelar... – disse Tártaro. O rapaz havia apontado para Elifas e enunciava o feitiço estuporante quando Alvo interpôs:

- _Impedimenta_!

O encantamento de Tártaro foi interrompido assim como ele foi paralisado por questões de segundos. Harvey tentou azará-lo; seu colega sonserino, contudo, fora mais rápido e o desarmou.

- _Tarantallegra_!– disse Elifas para o sonserino, que começou a sapatear quase que instantaneamente. Logo em seguida foi atingido por um feitiço estuporante lançado pelo outro que antes estava em meio a risos e gargalhadas, o efeito da azaração já havia passado.

Elifas Dodge foi lançado contra uma árvore. Alvo não teve tempo para evitar a colisão, cuja reverberação fez com que a neve dos galhos caísse por cima do rapaz.

- _Estupefaça! _– bradou o próprio Thorn mirando em Alvo, que se defendeu novamente a partir de um feitiço-escudo.

- _Accio varinha _– Alvo convocou a varinha de Harvey caída a alguns metros do duelo e esta voou direto para sua mão; devolveu-a ao amigo. – _Inrattus Verto_! – O sapato de Tártaro transformou-se em uma ratoeira, que se fechou sobre seus dedos.

- Maldito! – praguejou o rapaz, após uma exclamação de dor, tentando tirar do próprio pé a armadilha para ratos. – Venham aqui me ajudar! – seus colegas correram para conseguir o que em vão tentava.

Enquanto isso, Alvo e Harvey foram socorrer Elifas que estava estatelado no chão e coberto pelo branco da neve. Havia um corte em seu rosto e ele se encontrava inconsciente.

- _Rennervate_! – Dumbledore colocou a ponta da varinha no peito do amigo, que estremeceu antes de abrir os olhos devagarinho. O garoto lentamente e com auxílio se levantou. Alvo passou a varinha pelo ferimento em seu rosto e sussurrou: – _Episkey_ – o corte se fechou.

- Dumbledore... – Tártaro enfim livrara-se das ratoeiras, e estava púrpura de raiva. – Você me paga... _Estupefaça..._

- _Confundo_ – murmurou Alvo.

O feitiço do sonserino atingiu uma placa distante aos rapazes. Os demais igualmente erraram seus alvos; um deles atrapalhou-se e derrubou a varinha, o outro acabou acertando seu próprio colega.

Harvey pegou sua sacola com os bombons e os grifinórios retornaram ao vilarejo a passos rápidos.

- Incrível, Al! – exclamou Elifas. – Incrível a transfiguração!

- Foi só um feitiço... – riu-se Alvo.

- Mas nos livrou de uma baita encrenca! – comentou Harvey – Onde o aprendeu?

- Eu, ah... tenho lido alguns livros da biblioteca e bem... Sabem que acho Transfiguração fascinante, não? Andei conversando com Prof. Dippet, e ele recomendou que eu tentasse alguns feitiços novos...

- E quanto ao feitiço-escudo? Pelo que ouvi é matéria do quinto ou sexto ano!

- Bem... isso a Merrythought duvidou que eu conseguisse, porém depois de alguma prática tive bom êxito. Ela se impressionou e sugeriu alguns outros encantamentos mais avançados...

- Professora Merrythought, sabe onde posso encontrar o professor Binns? Ele pediu para que eu recolhesse e entregasse-lhe os trabalhos de todos os alunos da Grifinória que não puderam termina-lo dentro do prazo preestabelecido – Alvo estava com uma pilha de pergaminhos sobre os antebraços.

- Ah, Alvo. Siga-me, portanto. O deixamos dormindo na Sala dos Professores antes do almoço. – disse a bruxa. A maioria dos professores ainda se encontrava no Salão Principal, saboreando a refeição. – Então, espere-me aqui – quando chegaram à sala, a professora entrou deixando Dumbledore a aguardando à porta.

Poucos segundos se decorreram até que se ouviu um grito estridente de espanto.

- O que houve, professora Mary Taugh? – a voz asmática de Binns veio de dentro do aposento.

- O senhor está...

- Mas veja só as horas! Apenas um cochilo e agora tenho que dar aula, Galgatéia. Depois conversamos...

- Espere, Cuthbert!

Alvo estava preparado para entrar na Sala dos Professores e averiguar o que acontecera. Não teve necessidade, pois, para seu assombro, o fantasma de seu professor de História da Magia atravessou a porta e continuou caminhando pelo corredor. Parou apenas ao ver Dumbledore.

- Álvaro, estes são os deveres? – perguntou.

Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça, aturdido.

- Me entregue, pois.

Alvo obedeceu sem relacionar os acontecimentos. Em uma atitude abobada tentou depositar a pilha sobre a mão translúcida do professor e tudo caiu, espalhando-se pelo chão. Binns virou-se como se ainda os tivesse em mãos e desapareceu por outro corredor.

A porta se abriu. Galatéia Merrythought estava esbaforida.

- Dumbledore! Aonde foi Cuthbert?!

- Por ali – e indicou. – Mas professora, aquele que saiu era o... professor Binns? Por que ele está... _naquele_ estado? – perguntou atrasando a bruxa.

- Não sei ao certo o que houve. Nós, professores, havíamos o deixado dormindo sentado em sua poltrona, antes de almoçar. No entanto, agora encontrei seu corpo inerte e frio, tentei acordá-lo e o que se despertou foi o próprio fantasma... Levantou-se e foi-se. Coloquei seu corpo sobre um divã, porém demorei demais. Alvo, vamos ao diretor depor.

Alvo não fez objeção em segui-la escadas acima e por entre os corredores, ainda desertos devido ao horário de almoço. Primeiramente procuraram por Armando Dippet que se uniu a eles, sem saber o real motivo e se perguntando qual o envolvimento de Alvo no caso. Já no segundo andar, os três alcançaram uma gárgula de pedra feíssima.

- _Sirius Black_ – sussurrou a professora.

A gárgula deslocou-se para o lado, enquanto a parede atrás dela abria-se em dois revelando uma escada em caracol que subia suavemente. Pisaram em degraus diferentes. Alvo foi levado a um patamar muito mais elevado do que imaginara e logo estava encarando uma porta de madeira nobre e negra, cuja maçaneta possuía o formato de uma serpente. Não necessitou abri-la, pois ela o fez por si só.

Nunca se deparara com um lugar tão suntuoso, e tão arrumado. As estantes continham relíquias aparentemente raríssimas e intactas. Os móveis que esbanjavam nobreza deveriam ter sido talhados por um perfeccionista; suas tapeçarias, bordadas a fios de ouro, todas continham o mesmo brasão que se encontrava ao fundo do cômodo. O enorme brasão com a inscrição: "_Toujours Pour_".

Ligeiramente abaixo da insígnia, sentado em sua cadeira de espaldar alto, estava o diretor Fineus Black. O bruxo mantinha a mesma expressão sisuda do seu primeiro encontro no Salão Principal em uma breve troca de olhares.

- Oras, Galatéia Merrythought – inicialmente pareceu ignorar a presença de Alvo. – O que a trás ao meu aposento?

- Urgência, Sr. Black. O infortúnio chegou a nós antes que nos déssemos conta. Por isso, inclusive, que pedi para ao professor Dippet para me acompanhar e ouvir os relatos... – e iniciou a narração do recente ocorrido, utilizando Dumbledore ao final apenas para confirmar os fatos.

- O corpo permanece na Sala dos Professores? – perguntou Dippet.

- Sim, coloquei-o sobre o divã em posição de um defunto.

- Primeiramente, temos de ter certeza de que Binns sabe de sua atual condição e o que, por conseguinte, pretende fazer de sua vida-pós-morte. Ao corpo daremos, então, o descanso que for de sua escolha. Nada se pode decidir por enquanto antes de termos seu fantasma neste escritório. Tragam-no, esteja onde estiver, antes que sua imagem cause balbúrdia entre os estudantes.

- Fá-lo-ei – e Dippet se retirou do escritório em disparada.

- Quanto a vocês, voltem a suas responsabilidades. Avisar-lhe-ei sobre a decisão e quando será o funeral, Merrythought – e então sue olhar recaiu sobre Alvo, algo que não havia feito até o momento. Seus olhos estudavam o garoto até que percebeu que era para se retirar do aposento do diretor; vez um breve aceno com a cabeça e desapareceu pela porta.

Após ter retornado a seus amigos, relatou-lhe a estranha situação que acabara de presenciar. Somente Harvey demorou acreditar nas palavras do rapaz.

Mesmo que nada sobre o assunto tivesse sido mencionado no dia seguinte durante a refeição matinal no Salão Principal – e poucos alunos tenham percebido a cadeira vazia do professor Binns –, a cada professor, à exceção do próprio Cuthbert, ficou encarregado o dever de explicitar aos alunos o porquê da ausência do professor Binns durante o desjejum e o que aconteceu a ele.

- Professor Binns faleceu ontem, não temos evidências de nenhuma sabotagem, envenenamento, ou qualquer outro motivo que leve a homicídio ou suicídio. Portanto, a conclusão óbvia é a própria velhice do professor. No entanto, o fantasma que saiu do corpo não sabe, aparentemente, o que aconteceu com ele próprio, o que acho que seria uma tremenda perturbação até para um fantasma descobrir sua, agora, condição de existência. Quanto ao funeral, será realizado a esta noite às onze horas, quem quiser comparecer deve pedir permissão escrita a algum professor – comentou Armando Dippet e foi seguido de risadas.

"Entretanto, as aulas de História da Magia não cessarão", o que causou uma vaia generalizada, "e o professor continuará dando aula normalmente. Nunca pensei em dizer isso, mas esse foi o lado bom de sua morte, esta não interferiu em sua carreira. Usando um pouco de comicidade, podemos dizer que temos um professor perpétuo em nosso colégio", alguns alunos riram e logo o professor mudou se corrigiu: "Desculpe-me, não deveria ter feito esta piada em tal circunstância... Perdoe-me, Cuthbert", disse para si.

Durante aquela semana e as que a sucederam, o principal assunto para discussões e intrigas foi o professor Binns. Os alunos nunca conversaram tanto em suas aulas e, inicialmente, foi uma imprudência vê-lo atravessar o quadro negro para entrar em sala de aula – isto foi, a princípio, interessante, porém, com o decorrer das aulas tornou-se usual.

O terceiro ano de Alvo terminou com provas que arrasaram boa parte dos estudantes. Dumbledore foi motivo, novamente, de especulação; todos permaneciam incrédulos com seus resultados nos exames: A em todos eles.


	5. Transfiguração Hoje

_... aquela tarde... foi durante aquela tarde que se abriram as portas para meu futuro promissor..._

_Professor Dippet havia me chamado ao seu escritório. Sem ter ideia do que se tratava, procurei ater-me ao horário preestabelecido. O senhor bruxo adiantou-se a dizer que não era nenhuma repreensão ou algo do tipo – pouco me surpreendeu aquele monólogo. Contudo, logo em seguida, foi direto ao ponto._

_Dippet, desde meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, analisava-me quanto ao comportamento e desenvoltura como um jovem aprendiz, e já me parabenizara diversas vezes pelo meu desempenho não somente em sua classe, mas como nas demais – afinal, ele era o vice-diretor. Na manhã do mesmo dia, enquanto os demais alunos treinavam um encantamento, eu tivera uma breve conversa com o professor, durante a qual expus um de meus desejos mais profundos. No caso, era poder trocar ideias e aprender com as mentes brilhantes, bruxos ilustres._

_"Alvo, é uma proposta e, mais que isso, um desafio", a frase que iniciou a parte interessante da conversa me surpreendeu. "Alvo, sou amigo do editor de algumas das revistas mais conhecidas no mundo bruxo e estou propondo-lhe um ensaio de Transfiguração a ser publicado em 'Transfiguração Hoje'. Alvo, você tem a dádiva da inteligência e, ademais, o merecimento. Eu diria uma boa oportunidade...", e QUE oportunidade. Não pude negar... Sei apenas que, momentaneamente, minhas cordas vocais perderam a tensão e não nenhuma palavra saiu pela minha boca, nem de agradecimento; o sorriso que abri de orelha a orelha disse tudo._

_"Entretanto, para ser publicado, em geral, são necessários artigos originais. Original pode significar um jovem com habilidade de um bruxo experiente em magia. Honestamente, já tenho algo em mente e acredito que você irá adorar. O que você sabe sobre as transespécies, Alvo?..."_

_Sim, as transespécies são os espécimes já transfigurados. Esse fora o desafio: transfiguração de transespécies. Além disso, Dippet sugeriu um tema sobre Feitiços – pois muito bem sabia essas e Poções eram minhas matérias favoritas – que poderia ser publicado em outra revista, caso o primeiro artigo tivesse sucesso. Coincidência, no verão que antecedeu o quarto ano em Hogwarts eu havia iniciado meus estudos a parte, sobre a origem dos feitiços..._

_Mais do que nunca, passei a frequentar a biblioteca do colégio. O recesso ao final do ano, que representa para muitos alunos um descanso de Hogwarts, para mim não passou de uma mudança de ambiente, pois utilizei o meu tempo livre em casa para me aprofundar nas pesquisas._

_Logo que pude, contei à minha família!... e... falado em família... por vezes ignorei Aberforth... por vezes deixei Ariana de lado... mas não podia perder tal ensejo... simplesmente não podia..._

- Latim?! – Harvey estava incrédulo – Como assim... _Latim_!

- Decidi estudar a fundo a origem dos feitiços.

- Quem... Eu me pergunto: _QUEM_ estuda na época de Natal e Ano Novo?!

- Eu... lembre-se que comecei isso antes do recesso... – respondeu Alvo em sua calmaria – e para isso não é essencial somente o latim, mas também, por exemplo, o grego – continuou como se não houvesse interrupção.

- E como você simplesmente... _aprendeu_?!

- Comprei alguns livros muito usados na Floreios e Borrões, por isso foi barato e a partir do dinheiro que eu já estava juntando para uma situação como esta. Minhas férias se resumiram a isso – e riu. – Tomei a liberdade, então, de esboçar alguns encantamentos...

- Quais? – o ar de espanto de Harvey transformara-se em pura curiosidade.

- Ah, a maioria não saiu do papel. Um dos poucos foi..._ convoco-te penna _– uma pena de escrever que estava descansando sobre a mesa, à qual alguns estudantes estavam sentados para terminarem suas tarefas de casa, flutuou ao seu encontro. Alvo interceptou-a no ar e entregou a Harvey. – Interessante, não? Esse feitiço é um similar ao _Accio_, que o professor Baldern citou há algumas aulas atrás.

- Fascinante...

- Alvo, larga isso aí e vem me ajudar com esse dever de Astronomia – chamou-lhe Aberforth.

Era o primeiro ano de Aberforth e quarto de Alvo em Hogwarts. Assim como o irmão, fora selecionado para a Grifinória. Inicialmente, Aberforth se surpreendeu por todos tratarem-no como igual, enquanto imaginava as reminiscências do desafio da convivência com o "filho de Percival". O inicial impacto de sua separação de Ariana resultou em uma mudança de humor, leve depressão que desapareceu aos poucos, conforme veio sua adaptação à instituição. O fato de estar longe da tão querida irmã e do que poderia acontecer neste longo intervalo até o Natal perturbava-o como um relógio de catedral tocando incessantemente enquanto o som ressoa por um ambiente fechado.

Aberforth demonstrou ser um bom aluno, embora tivesse certas dificuldades comuns a qualquer estudante, e nessas horas ele procurava por seu irmão mais velho. Alvo tornou-se, de alguma forma, uma fonte de inspiração para Aberforth, "limpar" o nome da família e ser um jovem prodígio eram conquistas que refletiam o brilho dos olhos do rapaz. Outra semelhança era o fato de o garoto ter-se afeiçoado ao castelo – não tanto quanto o irmão, conquanto o suficiente para buscar o livro _Hogwarts: uma história_ na biblioteca.

A única parte que não estava sujeita a mudanças era seu pavio curto, que lhe custou uma detenção de uma madrugada inteira organizando os livros de quatro seções da biblioteca em ordem alfabética e a perda de alguns pontos por estar dormindo na aula de Feitiços do dia seguinte.

Professor Dippet passou a acompanhar os avanços de Alvo particularmente à noite. Ele comentara com os outros professores sobre o trabalho que estava realizando com Alvo e deixou-os ansiosos pelo resultado. Armando nunca pudera imaginar que o garoto tivesse evoluído tanto em tão pouco tempo, reforçando suas convicções de que tudo daria certo.

O ensaio foi, então, marcado para o final de abril, durante a noite que caía serena, enquanto a maioria dos estudantes descansava em seus dormitórios.

-... a Transfiguração é uma arte que exige o conhecimento de sua reversibilidade. Se a repartimos em níveis de dificuldade, o mais elevado seria este. E por este motivo, os alunos aprendem-na aos poucos e a partir do sexto ano somente – Armando Dippet fez a introdução ao assunto.

- Todo objeto, animal, planta, possui uma essência eterna e imutável – começou o garoto que, apesar de tudo, não estava nervoso. – Do mesmo modo que a partir de um feitiço quebramos o vidro de uma janela e, logo em seguida, somos capazes de reconstituí-lo em seu lugar original; podemos, portanto, transmutar um rato em uma caixa de sapatos e retorná-la a forma de rato. A essência de um ser pode ser identificada por meio de encantamentos, porém a maior dificuldade não reside aí. Quando caixa de sapatos, o animal perdeu totalmente sua consciência e tudo o que o caracterizava como ser vivo. Por isso, transformar estas transespécies em sua forma original requer um trabalho muito cauteloso, ou a pessoa iria recriar um rato morto ou em estado vegetativo... Observe a demonstração.

Alvo retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para um sapo que estava em um recipiente e murmurou o encantamento. No lugar da criatura agora se encontrava uma taça de vinho vazia.

-... agora, o procedimento reverso...

Brandiu novamente a varinha, sussurrando outro feitiço de enunciação longa e demorada. A taça cresceu; enquanto mudava de cor, dois olhos se abriram em seu interior, pernas e braços cresceram da haste, que se tornava cada vez mais larga. O processo também levou mais tempo, o suficiente para estudar o fenômeno e lá se encontrava o sapo coaxando.

Em seguida, Alvo passou para uma coruja, transformando-a em um poleiro e de volta à ave. Conforme o tempo decorria, Alvo aumentava o nível de dificuldade cada vez mais, intercalando as exemplificações a suas explicações e conclusões próprias. Então, Armando trouxe um baú que continha seis serpentes emaranhadas. Concentrou-se e elas tornaram-se um único colar elegante de três voltas. O ensaio terminou ao desmembra-las com êxito.

Retornou ao dormitório masculino com poucas horas faltando para o dia raiar, o que não fez diferença, devido sua insônia. Elifas, Harvey, Hesper e Aberforth correram ao seu encontro quando adentrou o Salão Principal no horário do desjejum e interrogaram-no sobre como decorrera a noite anterior. O sorriso de Alvo era irremovível. O editor da revista observara pessoalmente as demonstrações do rapaz e absorveu cada palavra; dera sinal positivo ao final, nada mais dito.

Não tardou para o exemplar de _Transfiguração Hoje_ pousar sobre sua mesa, não havia nem completado uma semana do ensaio. Aliás, havia seu nome escrito na capa – conquanto fosse ao canto e reduzido. Abriu com o cuidado de um artesão e folheou até encontrar sua foto e logo abaixo o artigo. A página seguinte exibia uma imagem que se movimentava em forma de filme, mostrando a execução do encantamento sobre as seis serpentes.

- Dumbledore – chamou uma voz às suas costas, era o monitor-chefe. – Incrível, meu jovem, nem eu sei fazer nada parecido!

Alvo foi assaltado com congratulações inúmeras vezes por alunos de todas as casas, inclusive os mais conscientizados da Sonserina, durante todo aquele dia. No entanto, algo inesperado ocorreu na manhã seguinte, quando uma coruja exótica deixou uma carta de caligrafia estranha a Alvo, diante do rapaz. De fato era endereçada a ele e, antes de lê-la, viu o nome desenhado pomposamente ao final da carta: Batilda Bagshot. Sem demoras, pôs-se a ler.

**Caro Alvo Dumbledore,**

**Primeiramente, gostaria de deixar claro que sou assinante da revista ****_Transfiguração Hoje_****, assim como de outras muito conceituadas. Após ler seu artigo sobre a transfiguração em transespécies, percebi o real sentido da expressão "jovem prodígio". Com toda a sinceridade posso afirmar que atualmente poucas coisas me impressionam; todavia, o que um garoto de quatorze anos – corrija-me se estiver errada – chamado Alvo Dumbledore foi capaz de realizar está na lista das exceções. A leitura de fato me entreteve e despertou certas curiosidades sobre o assunto. **

**Apesar de não poder julgar sua memória, acredito que ainda se lembre de sua vizinha, nos encontramos algumas vezes pelo vilarejo de Godric's Hollow. Há algum tempo que não converso com mentes brilhantes e joviais. Seria, portanto, com grande prazer que o receberia a minha casa para discutirmos mais sobre o assunto.**

**Atenciosamente,**

** Batilda Bagshot.**

Avistou um pedaço em branco de pergaminho. De um salto capturou-o com uma mão, enquanto a outra pegava tinta e pena; nem um segundo foi perdido. Escreveu a resposta o mais rápido que pôde unindo todos os adjetivos que enaltecessem a imagem da senhora bruxa. Prometeu para si mesmo que no próximo verão iria visitá-la.

_Anunciei ao professor Baldern que logo elaboraria um artigo sobre sua matéria. Prof. Dippet disse que seria com prazer que me auxiliaria novamente. Eu precisava inovar... quem já escreveu sobre a origem dos feitiços? Somente os grandes teóricos da magia: e foram exatamente eles que eu visava._

_Sorte a minha eu ter me prevenido: praticamente tudo sobre esse assunto já estava planejado. Quanto a Poções... bem... não precisava de imediato, até porque para tal seria necessário considerável tempo, e tinha minhas férias a meu dispor. Devemos caminhar a passos lentos e cautelosos para que consigamos alcançar nossos objetivos, a trilha a ser seguida é uma corda bamba._

_Claro que Prof. Baldern observou meus estudos de perto. Sua surpresa e fascinação fizeram brotar aquele mesmo sorriso de orelha a orelha. Elogios não mais eram precisos, eu tinha a luz da esperança guardada dentro de mim e era o bastante. A esperança é o sentimento mais poderoso que existe. Ela faz o mundo dar voltas..._

_Porém, minha humildade foi um fator fundamental para cativar os professores a minha causa; e, em momento algum, utilizei da falsidade... repulsa por este sentimento. Simplesmente, agi como Alvo Dumbledore._

_Isso mesmo!... Alvo Dumbledore... esse é o meu nome..._

_Eu tinha pouco menos de um metro e meio, em meus plenos oito anos de idade, quando decidi perguntar a minha mãe a razão de meu nome. Lembro-me bem da resposta:_

_"Ah, muito bem, filho. Seu nome é fruto da nossa criatividade. Digamos, uma mistura de nomes. Quis muito que levasse o nome de seu pai, o homem que mais amo de todo o mundo e o mais importante desta família; sem ele, nada disso existiria", obviamente que se referia a casa e aos seus integrantes. "Além disso, Percival quis homenagear o pai dele, Wulfrico, assim como fiz com o meu, Brian. Alvo, por outro lado, tem sua origem na cor branca e representa uma pessoa iluminada, pura, repleta de bondade."_

-... e após alguns estudos de latim e grego, cheguei a conclusão de que a maioria dos encantamentos possuem origem nessas duas línguas, simplesmente porque foram criadas por povos que as falavam, há muito tempo atrás. Um tanto óbvio, não? – nesta entrevista, sentia ter mais liberdade para fazer alguns comentários cômicos com o objetivo de descontrair a tensão que provavelmente existiria se qualquer outro jovem estivesse prestando aquele ensaio em seu lugar. Só então percebeu que era desnecessário. – Todos nós sabemos que a magia não vem da varinha ou das palavras, vem de dentro do mago. Varinha e palavras são apenas meios de canalizar a nossa magia para que se manifeste na forma de feitiços, encantamentos.

Alvo deu um longo gole em sua garrafinha com água, umedecendo a garganta para poder continuar seu discurso. Dessa vez não fora preciso nenhuma introdução do professor-tutor, ele mesmo se encarregara da tarefa, deixando Baldern mastigando as palavras em sua mente.

- A magia surge com a vontade e a força do pensamento do bruxo – o que até, então, não era nenhuma novidade. – Porém, o fato de adicionarmos palavras ou até mesmo enunciados mentais, torna mais fácil de mentalizar as intenções e as consequências que se objetivam usando o encantamento. Por isso, feitiços sem a pronúncia das palavras já são mais difíceis. Os feitiços podem tanto ser curtos quanto compridos e complexos. Geralmente, feitiços que não exigem muito esforço são curtos, como _diffindo_, _engorgio_, _reducto_... Entretanto, se a finalidade é obter resultados mais elaborados e com detalhes, o encantamento pode consistir em uma frase completa. Agora, convenhamos, não há tempo para se dizer algo tão comprido em um duelo de vida ou morte. Ou simplificamos, ou abreviamos.

"A abreviação de um feitiço é de difícil execução, já que exige uma adaptação do cérebro a intenção do feitiço. Complementando o que eu havia dito anteriormente, se um bruxo tentar transformar um sapo em um buquê de rosas, mas no fundo não o quiser fazer (sua mente pode estar focada em outros pensamentos), é muito provável que o feitiço saia pela culatra, pois em sua mente não há intenção nenhuma de alterar a forma daquele sapo, mas há qualquer outra intenção, que pode ser concretizada. Isso acontece muito com nós, estudantes, que explodimos uma cuba de vidro ao invés de convertê-la em um lenço de papel. O cérebro precisa ser treinado a relacionar aquela palavra com aquela frase, de modo que, com a mesma intenção, ele possa substituir uma por outra e dizer _accio_ em vez de _convoco-te penna_", e fez a demonstração. "Algumas pessoas tem uma memória visual mais aguçada e, nesses casos, é interessante que a enunciação seja acompanhada por alguma desenvoltura com a varinha. Qualquer coisa que você assimile e remeta a tal encantamento é uma forma de aprendizado e canalização do pensamento. Então, cheguei à conclusão de que a enunciação não é necessária se o bruxo souber exatamente o que ele quer realizar!"

"Vejamos um exemplo. Eu quero enfeitiçar esta caixa de fósforos para que ela levite, o que pode ser dito com _wingardium leviosa_, porém, eu sei exatamente o que quero que aconteça e, por isso, vou falar _expelliarmus_."

Apontou a varinha para a pequena caixa sobre o tampo de um mezanino e fez exatamente como previra.

- Desculpe-me por não ousar alguma coisa mais complexa. Isso chega a ser até impossível, a não ser que o bruxo tenha pleno controle de sua mente e de suas emoções, ou pode haver sérios estragos. É como ler o nome das cores escritas em um papel, enquanto o verde esta escrito com cor vermelha, o azul com amarelo e assim por diante... em algum momento o indivíduo acaba se confundindo e erra. Um erro no mundo mágico pode significar uma vida... ou várias.

E tinha motivos para não tentar. Essa conclusão assaltara-o na cama durante uma noite, logo após acordar repentinamente de um sonho do qual pouco se lembra. _Por que minhas conclusões sempre aparecem sem mais nem menos em situações como essa?!_ Decidiu testar sua veracidade e utilizou na experiência a primeira coisa que estava diante de si: as cortinas do dossel. _Odeio essas cortinas..._ Depois de planejar rapidamente o que faria, recitou o nome do encantamento para soltá-las do trinco, porém com o objetivo de rasga-las. Mas...

_... fogo!_

E quando voltou a si, chamas lambiam o tecido, reduzindo-o a cinzas.

Harvey, cuja cama era ao lado da sua, acordou atemorizado ao sentir o cheiro de fumaça e o calor. Soltou uma exclamação de assombro; seus olhos se arregalaram para o fogo em volta da cama de seu amigo e se levantou com um salto.

- Fogo! Fogo, Dumbledore! – dizia desesperado.

- Fica quieto, Harvey! – Alvo parecia se divertir com o fogo lambendo o dossel... o que era mesmo o perigo?

Porém, os demais alunos do dormitório já haviam acordado com o estardalhaço. Elifas esfregava os olhos, ainda para se acostumar com a luz que a cama de Alvo emanava. A porta do dormitório se abriu e o monitor entrou no quarto segurando um lampião em uma das mãos (desnecessariamente), e a varinha na outra.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou.

- Fogo! – repetiu Harvey.

- Isso eu estou vendo – disse, brandindo a varinha e o fogo logo se extinguiu –, mas como surgiu?

- Um pesadelo... tive um pesadelo – mentiu Alvo, sentado em sua cama. –... acordei com a varinha em mãos e a cama incandescente... não gostava destas cortinas mesmo – completou com um sorriso.

- Hum... um pesadelo... está certo – disse o monitor passando o olhar por todos no ambiente antes de sair. – Melhor controlar essas emoções, Dumbledore. Achei que já fosse capaz disso.

Harvey sentou-se na ponta de sua cama, seu olhar não se desviava do que restara da cama de seu amigo. As chamas não haviam chegado a destruir o colchão ou a parte de sustentação, mesmo assim reduziu o dossel a uma massa cinzenta ao redor do leito de Alvo.

Alvo tentou desejar-lhe boa noite antes de adormecer, mas ele ainda se encontrava imóvel. Achara exagerada a reação de Harvey e somente no dia seguinte, durante o café da manhã, teve a curiosidade de perguntar ao amigo o porquê do desespero dele.

- Ah... nunca gostei do fogo... – disse um pouco sem graça.

- E qual seria o motivo? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Hum... Meu tio faleceu em um... incêndio. Era uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim... – explicou –... me traumatizou...

- Meus pêsames – disseram Alvo e Elifas quase que em uníssono. – _Trauma_ – falou para si lembrando-se de Ariana. – Deve ser difícil superar, não é?

- Demais. Simplesmente não consigo... Mas por que fez aquilo com sua cama? – perguntou.

- Foi apenas um acidente, Harvey, nada mais que isso – disse sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior.

Elifas e Harvey riram.

_Não foi nenhuma surpresa que o ensaio sobre a origem dos feitiços foi um sucesso. Aliás, eu tinha a certeza de que o que dissera nunca um teórico havia pesquisado ou publicado. Publicado tão rápido quanto o outro e recebi a carda de Adalberto Waffling, autor de outro livro didático que utilizávamos no colégio. Não somente ele como outros teóricos da magia. Já tinha tudo planejado para um iminente ensaio de poções. Por enquanto, devia ater-me a manter o contato com esses nomes do mundo da magia._

...mas Dumbledore não pretendia deixar aquela questão do jeito que estava: o fogo assustava um garoto de quatorze anos, Harvey, e já estava na hora de superar este medo.

Quando tinha tempo disponível em suas férias de verão – boa parte do tempo era empregada no auxílio a sua mãe com as tarefas de casa, com as compras semanais e cuidando de Ariana, o que era uma tarefa que Aberforth fazia questão de se encarregar –, Alvo visitava a Floreios e Borrões... _Bem que eu podia trabalhar aqui, facilitaria muita coisa_... à procura de livros sobre poções cujo preparo era de um nível de complexidade elevado. Afinal, Eriselda McBeth – famosa por ter desenvolvido a poção polissuco – iria se importar com um artigo simplório sobre a poção da paz, ou algo fútil como a poção do amor?

A resposta para as duas questões que, por tempo o suficiente, o atormentaram veio a sua mente em uma manhã de sol escaldante, enquanto renovava o jarro de flores sobre a cômoda da sala: a poção vulgarmente conhecida como _não inflamável_ – que protege o bruxo de sofrer queimaduras ao fogo durante um intervalo de tempo proporcional à quantidade de poção ingerida.

Só em meados de novembro que pôde colocar seu plano em prática – quando dominava o preparo da tal poção. Encontrara uma sala vazia de um corredor deserto e que parecia suficientemente distante de por onde os alunos trafegavam. Persuadira Harvey a acompanha-lo aquela noite até a sala – enquanto todos os alunos e professores jantavam no Salão Principal –, que enchera de feno seco. Quando adentrarão o cômodo, Alvo sussurrou _abaffiato_ em direção à porta por onde entraram.

- Harvey, tentei convencê-lo até o exato momento de que isso é a coisa certa a fazer. Você quer seguir em frente? O objetivo e atear fogo ao feno, beber a poção e entrar no fogo. Lá de dentro você terá de extinguir as chamas com a sua varinha. Não creio que o mogno de sua varinha irá servir de combustível.

Entrar nas chamas era algo sobre o qual perdeu muito tempo pensando. Entretanto, chegou à conclusão que era fundamental que nenhum ressentimento remanescesse em Harvey após aquela noite. Mas, realmente valeria a pena o amigo se arriscar usando sua poção experimental?

-... só que eu irei primeiro, demonstrando – respondeu Alvo a própria pergunta de sua mente. Ainda dava para sentir o temor de Harvey.

Alvo acenou com a varinha e o feno pegou fogo. Bebeu um longo gole de sua poção e se aventurou no meio das chamas. Lá de dentro, percebeu que as chamas cresciam em uma velocidade apavorante – pelo menos para Harvey – e avistou do outro lado da sala um armário antigo de madeira, exatamente do lado oposto ao da porta de entrada. Após vários segundos, Alvo brandiu novamente a varinha e o fogo se extinguiu.

- Então, a poção funciona. Sua vez, Harvey. Você deve eliminar quaisquer pensamentos ruins em sua mente. O fogo não vai te afetar, você está imune às chamas. Elas são como uma brisa suave batendo em seu rosto – percebeu que seu amigo abrira a boca e um grunhido escapou antes de fechá-la novamente e engolir em seco. O sangue desceu para as pernas e ameaçou desmaiar, e tê-lo-ia feito se Alvo não o segurasse. – Vamos, você consegue, Harvey! Você é mais corajoso do que eu! Já o vi lidando com explosivins sem utilizar as luvas recomendadas! E você sabe o quanto um explosivim é imprevisível, certo? Respire fundo, força nessas pernas! – deu um empurrãozinho que o fez iniciar uma marcha robótica em passadas rastejantes.

Harvey virou a cabeça para falar por cima do ombro, mas novamente só saiu um grunhido. Alvo tentou captar as sílabas e o máximo que conseguiu entender foi "não" e "tragam". Interrompeu o passo no meio da camada de feno, sussurrada palavras inaudíveis. Hesitou em beber a poção. Antes mesmo de levar o frasco à boca o fogo se iniciou.

- NÃO! – berrou Alvo, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. _O que você está fazendo? Por que não bebeu antes de incendiar o feno?!_ Em um movimento estabanado, que derrubou um cabide (a presença do cabide naquela sala era um mistério), Alvo extinguiu as chamas.

- Harvey? Está tudo bem?! – correu de encontro ao amigo.

O garoto saiu cambaleando em direção ao armário e deu de encontro com a madeira maciça, que rangeu com a soltura do trinco e leve abertura da porta, que, logo em seguida, escancarou-se, enquanto uma nuvem negra pairava pela sala. Aquilo que pousou do outro lado da sala, de costas para a porta de entrada. Harvey soltou um grito estridente de horror, seus olhares estavam fixos na criatura medonha que se erguia, empinando-se imponente, pronta pra rugir e imergir a sala em chamas novamente. Alvo nunca vira um dragão pessoalmente e nunca sentiu um terror tão grande crescendo dentro si, era como se estivesse compartilhando do medo ardente que emanava de seu amigo em estado de choque ao seu lado.

Dumbledore procurou afastar os pensamentos ruins e pôs-se de pé com um salto entre o amigo e o dragão. _Isso só pode ser um bicho-papão... mas por que ele não muda de forma? Eu estou aqui!_ Então, entendeu que o medo que emanava de Harvey era forte o suficiente para alimentar aquela forma que o bicho-papão havia adquirido. Alvo não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso, pois uma vez que um bicho-papão assume uma forma, somente a pessoa que tem o medo refletido em sua transformação pode desfazê-la através da ridicularização da criatura.

O dragão escancarou a boca e uma torrente de fogo irrompeu de sua garganta. Alvo criou uma barreira temporária que separava o fogo dos amigos – apesar de o feno, novamente em chamas, ter conferido a coloração laranja-avermelhada a todo o ambiente – e virou-se para Harvey. Levou a mão ao rosto do amigo, deixando a marca vermelha de alguns dedos: só assim para que saísse do estado de choque.

- _Beba_ a poção! – ordenou.

Harvey ainda estava com o frasco em mãos, um pouco havia sido derramado, mas havia o suficiente para o garoto. Ele levou o gargalo aos lábios e esvaziou o frasco.

- Escute-me, Harvey! Só você pode vencê-lo! É apenas um bicho-papão! Basta usar _riddikulus_! Você sabe esse feitiço!

-... eu... não consigo... – a voz do rapaz estava fraca.

- Harvey, eu confio em sua capacidade. A melhor forma de acabar com esse medo é zombar dele – a barreira de Alvo desapareceu e o fogo envolveu os dois. – Feche os olhos e pense em como um dragão possa virar uma piada para você.

-... zombar a morte?... eu não vejo graça na morte...

- A morte é só mais uma aventura para uma mente engenhosa. Ponha um grande bigode nesse bicho-papão, uma roupa de palhaço... você consegue. O medo é intrínseco ao ser humano, precisamos dele para sobreviver, mas não podemos deixar que ele tome conta de cada parte de nossos corpos, ou viramos poeira.

-... dragão... – Nada que Dumbledore falava parecia surtir efeito, a luta estava perdida e o efeito da poção estava começando a passar para ele, de modo que começava a sentir formigamento nas extremidades dos dedos e das orelhas acompanhado de pequenas queimaduras que geravam uma dor que crescia.

- Harvey, ou você zomba da morte agora ou ela vai zombar de nós! Levante-se! – Harvey obedeceu. – Agora use sua varinha!

O garoto estendeu o braço trêmulo apontando a varinha sem mira para além das chamas. Alvo sentiu o fogo começando a queimar sua carne e caiu no chão de dor. Seu amigo olhou espantado para a jovem mente brilhante sendo abraçada pelo sopro letal. Avançou alguns passos olhando do que conseguia enxergar da criatura para Alvo Dumbledore, seu melhor amigo, que estava prestes a sucumbir às consequências de seu medo.

Alvo não soube explicar de onde Harvey tirou as forças, mas o garoto o surpreendeu ao executar o feitiço perfeitamente. Não viu o que aconteceu em seguida, apenas ouviu um último rugido e a sombra do que era um dragão desaparecendo.

_Àquela altura o bicho-papão não poderia voltar para dentro do armário... claro, ele foi reduzido a cinzas. Não sei explicar se ele deixou de existir ou apenas saiu pela porta de entrada da sala a procura de outro lugar escuro para habitar... Fiquei feliz com o tempo de duração da poção e como ela funcionou bem, apesar de ter contraído algumas queimaduras mais sérias no antebraço e nas mãos, nada que não pudesse ser resolvido com algumas visitas à enfermaria... é claro que contamos versões diferentes para a enfermeira o que a fez desconfiar das duas histórias, mas isso não vem ao caso._

As chamas desapareceram e um movimento de Harvey com a varinha e ele voltou para Dumbledore, que se levantava com dificuldade.

- Você é alucinado, Alvo! – a voz soava clara e forte como antes. – Mas fico feliz por ter arriscado sua vida para tentar me ajudar. Só que agora eu tenho a certeza de que você não bate bem da cabeça.

- É, eu sou idiota... no sentido literal, obviamente: tenho ideias próprias – disse Alvo com uma risada. – Quase não sobrou feno, veja!

Mais tarde no mesmo dia, após passarem na enfermaria, os rapazes reuniram-se à Elifas para contar o ocorrido e Harvey desabafou:

- A verdade é que meu pai cuidava de dragões e um dia decidiu me levar para conhecer o lugar onde eles eram mantidos. Havia um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro que era bastante difícil de domar e exatamente naquele dia ele conseguiu escapar de sua jaula e atacou a todos os cuidadores. Meu pai foi morto neste incidente e eu, que tinha pouco mais de 9 anos, fui envolvido pelas chamas cuspidas por aquela terrível criatura... a mesma que vimos poucas horas atrás! Meu tio, que estava presente, ficou gravemente ferido, mas conseguiu sobreviver... Eu procuro evitar trazer essas lembranças à tona porque elas já me atormentam em pesadelos, prefiro fugir disso enquanto estou acordado, porque sei que, ao fechar meus olhos, vou enxergar novamente o clarão que levou meu pai de mim... Felizmente, eu consegui superar esse medo hoje ao ver uma das pessoas que eu mais admiro se sacrificando por acreditar em minha capacidade...

- Viu? Pelo menos eu não duvidei de você – brincou Alvo.

- Ele literalmente pôs a mão no fogo por você! – a piada de Elifas não foi das melhores, mas quebrou a tensão do momento e os três caíram e gargalhadas.

- Onde você fez isso, Al? – Aberforth aproximou-se do grupo olhando para as queimaduras de seu irmão.

- Longa história, que envolve feno, dragão e bicho-papão! Quer ouvir?

- Tudo bem você não querer me contar, Al, só não precisa inventar algo tão estúpido para responder a uma pergunta tão simples... Vou subir agora, dia foi longo hoje – e subiu as escadas para os dormitórios.

Alvo não pretendia contar a história para o irmão, sabia que reagiria assim, ele próprio duvidaria de qualquer um que lhe dissesse o mesmo. O sorriso de satisfação estampado na cara com o qual foi dormir era resultado de um dia cheio de emoções, onde ele provara para um de seus melhores amigos que o amor é mais forte que qualquer tipo de medo e provara para si que sua poção estava pronta para o ensaio que pretendia fazer para ser publicado em _O Preparador de Poções_.


	6. Os contos de Beedle, o bardo

- Entre, Alvo, sinta-se à vontade – convidou a bondosa senhora de meia idade que o recebia à porta de seu aconchegante chalé.

Batilda Bagshot era um tanto baixa se comparada a Alvo, que ganhara muitos centímetros de altura nos últimos anos. Seus cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados, que costumavam bater desordenados à altura do ombro, estavam presos em um coque semelhante ao que sua mãe costumava usar. A sala de estar possuía uma mesa de centro rodeada por um sofá, duas poltronas e uma lareira. Um corredor à direita da entrada revelava uma escada ao fundo. As paredes estavam repletas de quadros de pessoas que Alvo presumiu serem parentes de Batilda – estando, esta, presente em muitas delas. Um quadro de um rapaz de cabelos cacheados loiros estava pendurado diferencialmente na parede, como se fosse para dar um destaque especial para aquela particular pintura que pouco se movia.

Uma enorme estante cobria toda a parede que se opunha a entrada da cozinha – localizada à esquerda da entrada – repleta de livros. Pouco surpreendeu a Batilda quando Alvo apressou-se a ler os títulos que lá repousavam imortais da primeira vez que visitara a casa da bruxa – dessa vez ele abstivera-se de fazê-lo de imediato e procurou sentar-se em uma das poltronas com estofado de xícaras de chá ao centro da sala de estar. Sabia muito bem que a bruxa organizara os livros em ordem alfabética separando-os em categorias de literatura, história, ficção e teoria da magia; esse tipo de categorização chamou a atenção de Alvo, algo que acabaria fazendo se tivesse tantos livros quanto à senhora, contudo, infelizmente, não tinha dinheiro suficiente para bancar tudo. A ideia de trabalhar na Floreios e Borrões durante aquelas férias era muito atraente e seria mais como um passatempo para ele do que qualquer outra coisa, além de auxiliar sua mãe com mais uma fonte de renda.

Da primeira vez em que visitara aquela casa – no verão passado, enquanto trabalhava em sua pesquisa sobre poções e seu possível ensaio em _O Preparador de Poções –,_ a casa apresentava um cheiro forte de almíscar, que impregnara até mesmo a madeira da estante onde os livros descansavam. Foi para alívio de Alvo que ela não voltara a utilizar o perfume novamente.

O fogo crepitava comportado na lareira e o calor do ambiente contrastava hospitaleiramente ao frio de rachar os lábios, acompanhado de uma forte nevasca que deixava flocos de neve aderidos à vidraça da janela da casa. O Natal estava próximo e Alvo havia retornado à Godric's Hollow dois dias atrás àquele. Não foi nem necessário o pedido de sua mãe para que passasse o Natal próximo aos filhos, ele precisava daquele tempo para descansar das noites perdidas enquanto procurava alcançar a perfeição no preparo da poção não inflamável. Harvey, desde o ocorrido com o bicho-papão, agradecia a Alvo diariamente pelo quase sacrifício que fizera para ajudar o amigo a superar seu trauma de infância.

- Alvo, a temperatura está boa?

- Perfeita – respondeu o rapaz, que já havia feito da poltrona mais próxima à lareira seu ninho.

- Eu soube que está se empenhando em mais algum artigo a ser publicado...

- Poções. Dessa vez é sobre poções. A profª Hawksiedge é mãe do editor da revista _O Preparador de Poções_, e disse que seria um prazer se pudesse me ajudar a, como ela mesma se referiu, "cozinhar o sucesso" – apesar de aparentemente ter interrompido a bruxa, deu a entender que a pausa de Batilda era uma lacuna a ser preenchida por ele.

- Sua mãe me disse. Não duvido nada que você obtenha êxito novamente. – Após uma breve pausa, continuou: – Sabe, andei conversando com Kendra, é uma mulher sábia – entoou como se fosse um aposto –, ela me disse como educou você e Aberforth – e Ariana, como completou Alvo mentalmente. – Ela sempre buscou a referência de contos infanto-juvenis para passar alguma lição de vida aos filhos. Na verdade, sempre vi os _Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_ como uma fonte de lições de moral, mas vejo que Kendra conseguiu extrair ao máximo o conhecimento das entrelinhas do livro. Isso é claramente perceptível agora que o conheço, Alvo... deve ter sido muito difícil segurar a barra após o que aconteceu, ter que amar em dobro... Você tem sorte de tê-la como mãe. Eu escolhi uma vida que não me deu muitas oportunidades de formar uma família... já tive alguns amores durante as últimas décadas, mas nada que me fizesse desistir do meu amor pela história e pela magia. Infeliz ou felizmente, é assim que eu sou – e deu um sorrisinho de meia-boca –; pelo menos fiz amigos a todos os lugares onde estive e até hoje contato eles através de cartas... E você, Alvo? Nessa idade sim, sem tantos compromissos, eu gostava de paquerar. Sua mãe me disse que, curiosamente, nunca soube de nenhuma namorada ou paixonite sua. Diga-me, menino, você não se interessa por ninguém de Hogwarts?

A pergunta fora, de certa forma, um choque para o rapaz, inesperada. Sua mente estava ocupada com assuntos tão voltados para seu futuro profissional, que pouco lhe restava tempo para seus próprios sentimentos, isto é, para os sentimentos que requerem um passo adiante. Na verdade, parecia muito simples, mas estava longe de o ser. Alvo vasculhou suas lembranças, procurando alguma garota pela qual se interessara em algum momento e concluiu que a única pela qual sentira algumas faíscas saltarem da troca de olhares fora Hesper Starkey. Aqueles olhos escuros e misteriosos que combinavam com sua pele clara e seus cabelos lisos e negros que não desciam além dos ombros. Hesper – e Alvo sabia desde o início – não era uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar, isto é, para quem a não conhecia; no entanto, as circunstâncias eram diferentes, ele tinha uma relação não íntima, mas próxima o suficiente para ela abrir parte de seus sentimentos para o jovem rapaz eventualmente.

Um rubor tomou conta da face de Alvo. Nunca pensara em uma garota daquela forma, era uma sensação nova e que aos poucos foi tomando conta de seu corpo e, só se deu conta, quando Batilda pigarreou pela segunda vez – o que indicava que alguns minutos tinham se perdido naquele pensamento.

- Não foi o calor da lareira que ruborizou essas suas bochechas, rapaz. Vejo que há alguém, mas não precisa me dizer – e riu. – Obviamente não foi para isso que o chamei, mas é sempre bom saber como anda o coração da juventude de hoje em dia, isso me faz lembrar os meus tempos de juventude...

- Agora, indo direto ao ponto – continuou –: andei conversando com mais de meus colegas e muitos deles se interessaram em conhecê-lo. Alguns são funcionários de alto cargo no Ministério da Magia. Já se imaginou em uma carreira política ou, quem sabe, judicial?

- Nunca me passou isso pela cabeça – outra pergunta inesperada. Mas agora passava e Alvo fez questão de resgatar esse pensamento mais tarde no mesmo dia.

- Conheço pessoalmente o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Rogério Orlando; ingressamos em Hogwarts no mesmo ano. Posso perguntar se ele está interessado em ter um prodígio no mundo da magia como representante da juventude britânica na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.

- Muito obrigado, Batilda! – a bruxa achava muito formal ser chamada de Sra. Bagshot e, de certa maneira, até desagradável, desde então Alvo passara a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. – É uma oportunidade única! – uma onda de entusiasmo tomou conta do jovem Dumbledore.

- Você comentou sobre sua admiração pela carreira acadêmica. Isso não o impede de participar do Wizengamont, certo? Vejo apenas como uma forma de ampliar o número de possibilidades para seu futuro. Eu mesma, na época dos NIEMs, fiquei em dúvida se devia seguir uma carreira ministerial em vez de me tornar historiadora. E um fator que você deve sempre levar em conta é sua felicidade e amor pela profissão, eu não me arrependo um segundo sequer da escolha que fiz.

Tão rápido havia vindo uma euforia quanto seus sentimentos por Hesper, quanto foi substituída por outra que aflorava as ambições na cabeça do jovem bruxo. Seus olhos encheram-se de um azul-eletrizante eterno. Finalmente via o quanto suas ações estavam surtindo, favorecendo para seu futuro; seja lá qual fosse, via seu futuro brilhando diante de si tanto quanto seus olhos o faziam no momento.

Fez questão de contar a sua mãe o convite que Batilda havia lhe feito, conquanto a bruxa já soubesse das intenções de sua vizinha. Kendra realmente havia se afeiçoado à senhora historiadora e Alvo já sabia que pedira as devidas desculpas pela grosseria que fizera quando Batilda procurou recepciona-los calorosamente com bolos de caldeirão, que levou ao chalé de Alvo. Seria saudável a Kendra ter uma amizade na vizinhança, alguém em que a família pudesse confiar e, tendo a mesma idade que ela, facilitaria e muito nos assuntos do cotidiano, mas importantes para distrair a mãe de Alvo do sofrimento que representava seu lar. Se já era o momento para ter confiança plena na bruxa, muito cedo para dizer, porém ela já estava cativando à família Dumbledore.

- Sr. Bringman, soube que estão com vagas abertas para balconistas – e lá estava Alvo, que havia procurado suas melhores vestimentas naquela manhã de nevasca, antes de tomar seu rumo em direção ao Beco Diagonal e, mais especificamente, a Floreios e Borrões. – Não bem tenho um currículo, afinal, tenho apenas 15 anos, mas preciso muito do dinheiro para ajudar minha família – incrivelmente, quase que pedindo um favor ao senhor, Alvo se recusava a fazer voz de pobre-coitado, ele acreditava em seu carisma acima de tudo. – Seria um trabalho temporário, durante as férias apenas, eu ajudo no que puder.

- Muito bem, rapaz – um senhor baixo de cabelo castanho escuro com algumas falhas bem ao centro da cabeça era o encarregado pela livraria –, eu não tenho porque analisar nenhum currículo minunciosamente na atual situação; estou sobrecarregado aqui nesta loja e por isso decidi contratar novos funcionários. Não simplesmente sou dono desta livraria como tenho que coordenar todos os setores da loja. Sorte sua eu já o conhecer, Alvo – e sorriu –, não vejo necessidade de entrevista, sei sobre sua paixão pelos livros e será bem-vindo aqui na loja.

- Não vejo a função de balconista como a mais adequada para você... ainda mais sabendo que é um trabalho temporário... A nevasca me causou problemas ultimamente, o rapaz que trabalha a noite deixou as janelas do depósito abertas e a neve tomou conta do local, cheguei aqui esta manhã e muitos livros estavam molhados, alguns encomendados recentemente. Tempos difíceis... – parou um instante para secar a testa, cujas gotas de suor já estavam espessas, o que aparentemente não fazia muito sentido visto ao frio de ranger dentes que fazia ao lado de fora da livraria, mas o senhor parecia estar em atividade desde bem cedo. – Então... eu tenho uma tarefa que deve levar mais ou menos o tempo que lhe resta antes de retornar a Hogwarts, jovem: ajudar-me a recuperar os livros e reorganizá-los em suas devidas categorias no depósito. Eu poderia ter pedido para o culpado pelo estrago o fazer, mas minha cabeça anda tão cheia de complicações que comecei por despedi-lo (saiu agora há pouco da loja) e acabei me dando conta de que o trabalho ia sobrar todo pra mim quando ele deixou a porta bater. O pagamento... seria de 15 galeões.

- Fechado! – disse Alvo sem hesitar, sequer piscar.

Bringman era um homem sensato e sem muitas cerimônias. Alvo começou a trabalhar no dia que se seguiu, logo pela manhã. Quinze galeões era um bom começo para quem nunca antes havia realizado um trabalho remunerado. O senhor chegou a assalta-lo com algumas perguntas acerca de seus ensaios em Feitiços e Transfiguração e elogiou pelos artigos publicados sobre ambos, disse que vendera vários exemplares até então, estando alguns ainda disponíveis na loja. Alvo sentia-se ufanado por ter sua pequena obra ou, como ele gostava de pensar, "projeto de obra", em uma livraria do calibre da Floreios e Borrões, que era frequentada diariamente por diversos bruxos – principalmente nas férias de verão, quando a maioria das compras voltavam-se para os livros didáticos dos estudantes de Hogwarts.

Uma porta atrás do balcão da livraria levava a um corredor com uma escada que descia para um amplo salão mal arejado, mas com janelas próximas ao teto da parede oposta ao pé da escada e Alvo logo concluiu como o acidente ocorrera. As estantes que preenchiam o depósito estavam todas vazias, os livros que antes as ocupavam estavam empilhados desde o chão, as pilhas eram tantas que dificultava a travessia até o outro lado do salão. Um leve cheiro de mofo já começava a contaminar o ar e o chão estava um tanto quanto úmido, pouco da neve que Bringman disse ter entrado ainda restava, a maior parte já tinha derretido.

Alvo localizou uma edição de _Hogwarts: uma história_ na metade de uma das pilhas próximas a escada, cuja capa estava manchada da tinta de suas mais de duas mil páginas. Bringman deu um longo suspiro de tristeza e retornou à parte principal da livraria. Alvo vasculhou suas lembranças à procura de feitiços que pudessem secar as páginas sem danificar as fibras das páginas de papel e pergaminhos dos vários tipos que ali poderiam estar. Também precisaria retirar algumas machas, como as que contaminavam a capa de brochura de _Hogwarts: uma história_, e retocar a tinta das escritas que provavelmente estavam borradas.

_Quantos livros devem estar aqui? Três, quatro mil? Acho que o Sr. Bringman me pregou uma peça... ou então ele acredita que com o conhecimento que tenho eu seja capaz de realizar este trabalho rapidamente... Será?_

Não foi fácil inicialmente, mas a mente engenhosa de Alvo conseguiu decifrar os feitiços mais adequados para a situação, depois de várias tentativas. Primeiro, conseguiu retirar todo o excesso de umidade das páginas e então passou a categorizar os livros de acordo com o grau de dano que a tinta borrada havia causado e isso foi um trabalho braçal e que tomou a maior parte dos dias em que passou naquele depósito mal iluminado. Depois de organizados, consertou-os com feitiços diferentes para categorias, que passava a exigir mais concentração e enunciação de mais palavras cada vez que passava de uma pilha pra outra. Felizmente, conseguiu recuperar a maioria. As capas dos livros foram restauradas por processos mágicos diferentes. O cheiro forte de mofo que irritava as narinas de Alvo foi uma das coisas que ele fez questão de extinguir daquele ambiente.

Durante as últimas semanas que passou de suas férias naquele confim, teve a paciência de reorganizar os livros por categoria e coloca-los em suas devidas seções nas prateleiras das várias estantes – havia acumulado tarefa por causa da pausa para o aniversário de Aberforth e para o Natal. Seus olhos prenderam-se curiosamente em um livro de idiomas intitulado _Grugulês Para Iniciantes_. Alvo acabou pedindo ao Sr. Bringman o exemplar emprestado e o senhor bondosamente disse que podia ficar com ele. O que Harvey lhe dissera um dia perpassou sua mente quando se viu lendo aquelas palavras e expressões complexas na língua dos duendes: "Incrível! Até mesmo quando não está estudando, você está estudando!".

**"suTerak ni mikrai vorul (o estudo não descansa nunca), caro Harvey..."** Estava escrito na carta que Alvo enviou a Harvey na véspera de Natal – enviara outras duas cartas para Hesper e Elifas, confiando na eficiência do correio de corujas mesmo durante a nevada.

- Perfeito, Alvo! Estou impressionado! – os olhos castanho-claros de Sr. Bringman arregalaram-se de felicidade ao observar o depósito em devidas condições. – Excelente trabalho! Aqui estão seus galeões, jovem! E faça bom uso do livro de Grugulês – o homem deixou um saquinho nas mãos de Alvo.

O garoto já saia da Floreios e Borrões quando se deparou com seu irmão namorando uma loja de criaturas mágicas do outro lado da rua. Por vezes as pessoas confundiam os irmãos, tamanha a semelhança física, os diferenciais mais significativos eram os óculos de Alvo e seus centímetros de altura a mais.

- Abe, tem como levar isso aqui para nossa mãe? – indagou estendendo o saco de galeões ao irmão, que se virou com um sorriso maroto. – Preciso resolver mais alguns assuntos aqui no Beco Diagonal... Aliás, o que faz aqui?

- Mamãe estava precisando de bálsamo de raiz de urtiga, disse ela que, curiosamente, cura urticária e recentemente tem crescido umas plantas do gênero de _Abromacᴂ_ perto de casa e elas podem causar coceira e irritação na pele ao contato, como as que surgiram nas pernas de Ari – para um rapaz que completara na semana anterior, dois dias antes do Natal, seus treze anos, ainda era um iniciante no mundo mágico; o que recitara era bastante informação armazenada. Alvo sempre soube que seu irmão tinha muito potencial, mas que, infelizmente, não sabia fazer uso dele. – E aqui está ele – e mostrou um frasco com um líquido viscoso verde-musgo. – Já estou a caminho de casa, levo sim.

- Obrigado, Abe, até mais – e continuou seu caminho pelo Beco.

Alvo tinha retirado um galeão do pagamento que recebera do Sr. Bringman que completaria com alguns sicles e nuques que tinha no bolso para comprar uma veste nova para Hogwarts, visto que uma de suas fora queimada, em parte, durante a provação de Harvey.

Voltou à Godric's Hollow enquanto ainda anoitecia e o branco das nuvens já se convertia em um cinza-azulado, prenuncio da noite. Estava a poucos passos de sua casa quando ouviu um fraco balido... _Desde quando temos bodes?..._ A cena com a qual se deparou fora tão inesperada que a incredulidade de Alvo tomou conta de seu semblante: dois pequenos bodes comiam restos de carne que Aberforth, ajoelhado no gramado, cujas gotículas de orvalho tinham se transformado em cristais de gelo, gentilmente estendia com as mãos juntas. Alvo poderia jurar que a pelagem dos animais refletia a luz do luar; isto é, se fosse possível enxergar a lua com tantas nuvens bloqueando a visão do céu azul-escuro.

- Aberforth... – a frase morreu quando certo constrangimento começou a tomar conta de Alvo, quando passou a perceber que só tinha uma explicação lógica para a situação. E depois de respirar profundamente, continuou: – O que você fez com os galeões que eu te dei?

- Alvo, veja, eles são conhecidos como _elderbilly_! São criaturas mágicas, não são bodes ordinários! O pelo indica o quanto de tempo de vida lhes resta! Conforme envelhecem, seu pelo se torna acinzentado e opaco, e isso pode demorar uns 150 anos!

- Você gastou os 14 galeões em dois bodes prateados? – Alvo já sabia a resposta.

- O lojista fez por um preço bom os dois, sete galeões cada...

_Todo o meu esforço para ajudar minha família nessas férias se foi por uma estupidez como essas?... Sou um tolo por ter me dado o luxo de pensar que meu irmão poderia algum dia se igualar a mim! Criança! É isso, não passa de uma criança! Como me permiti confiar na ingenuidade de uma criança?_

- O que deu em você, Aberforth? Esse dinheiro não era para você! Era para todos nós! Somos uma família! Eu trabalhei duro para ajudar Kendra nessas férias! Como pôde ser tão estúpido?

- Alvo... – o garoto ficou sério como Alvo nunca o vira. – Você sabe o que é viver à sombra do meu irmão? Você sabe o que é viver nesta casa? Cuidar de Ariana não é uma tarefa fácil e você deveria saber disso... Mas você não sabe, não é? Se o seu objetivo era dar auxílio a esta casa, então me diga: você estava aqui enquanto Ari quebrava as louças da cozinha? Você estava aqui quando ela passou a noite chorando por perdão? Ou quando Kendra teve que sair para fazer compras semanais, algo simples do cotidiano... Eu mal vi meu irmão nessas férias e pouco me importa o que ele esteve fazendo durante esse tempo todo fora de casa, pelo menos a noite eu ouvia a porta batendo e a cama do seu quarto rangendo, só para ter a certeza de que você fazia dessa casa seu dormitório... Sabe? Eu amo a Ari e a mamãe mais do que tudo, só que ainda assim eu me sinto sozinho durante a maior parte do tempo... eu comprei esses animais no desespero, pelo menos eles vão me distrair enquanto você, como bom irmão, estiver procurando a glória...

Alvo Dumbledore desabou. Não fisicamente, mas sua cabeça entrou em um turbilhão de emoções. _Essa atitude definitivamente não é de uma criança... Abe, eu o subestimei! Esse olhar, posso sentir o sofrimento nesses olhos... Face de 13 anos, mas sua feição é de alguém cuja alma tornou-se velha como as folhas de pergaminho que eu empenhadamente restaurei nessas férias... Abe, a razão o envolve, a razão algemou minhas mãos e fugiu de mim... se é que algum dia eu a tive... Aberforth não precisa pedir perdão! Eu preciso!_

- Abe... me perdoe... – foram as únicas palavras que Alvo conseguiu balbuciar.

Kendra, que ouvira parte da conversa entrando pela cozinha pelo respirador, foi ao encontro de seus filhos. Puxou os dois para um abraço caloroso naquela iminente noite gélida.

- Entendam, os dois. A discórdia pode a qualquer momento tentar penetrar em nossas mentes, em nossos corações, mas eu não quero que vocês se rendam a ela. O que existe aqui é família e não existe família perfeita, o tolo que o diga está enfeitiçado pelo destino e capaz de ser o responsável por desatar os laços que conectam os familiares... Não, quero a união em minha casa e batalharei o quanto precisar para sua manutenção! Não quero ouvir de vocês o que é certo ou errado. Quero que entendam que a felicidade está dentro de cada um de nós, basta a procurarmos. A atual situação requer que sejamos mais solidários e compreensivos o possível... vocês são as únicas coisas que me restaram nesse mundo... são minha fonte de inspiração, de forças. Força para acreditar que amanhã o dia vai ser mais belo.

"O mundo dos trouxas está comemorando hoje o novo ano que começou em suas vidas. A virada do ano para eles costuma ser motivo de comemoração, renovação do espírito, fortalecimento dos laços de amor e amizade que fizeram até o momento e, mais importante, paz... Façamos o mesmo que eles. Por que não, não é mesmo? Pensem nisso", completou a sábia senhora, que terminou o sermão com um beijo na testa de cada um. Sua palavra tocou o coração de ambos e os sentimentos que haviam se aflorado já se acalmaram.

- Eu sentia a falta de Bodalhão e de Babbity – comentou Aberforth, referindo-se aos bodes que haviam deixado em Mould-on-the-wold.

- Eu devia ter me esforçado mais para ajudar vocês – suspirou Alvo.

- Agora, vamos para dentro tomar uma caneca de chocolate quente – Kendra já estava preparando o chocolate antes de ouvir os rapazes, previra que a noite seria uma das mais frias do inverno. E bem que a noite, que já dominava o céu com sua escuridão, exigia a todos uma boa lareira para se aquecer, caso não quisessem congelar até o fim da estação.

O chocolate da mãe dos jovens possuía um sabor especial, que Aberforth sempre tentava adivinhar. "Canela", "capim-cidreira", perguntava, porém Alvo sabia muito bem que o segredo estava no amor que a mãe tinha por eles. Estavam todos calculadamente posicionados próximos à lareira – Ariana ainda terminava sua caneca –, quando Kendra desceu com o velho e empoeirado _Os_ _Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_. A página parecia estar marcada previamente.

- Última vez que estarei lendo este livro para vocês. Estão todos crescidos o suficiente para histórias infantis... Mas nunca é tarde o bastante para ouvir o _Conto dos Três Irmãos_ – Alvo estremeceu. Ouvira a história poucas vezes em sua vida, mas desde o início havia se afeiçoado por ela. Dentre os contos do livro, eram esta e _O Coração Peludo do Mago_ as histórias mais pesadas para um público mais jovem.

- Eu não conheço esta – comentou Ari.

_Kendra obviamente deixou o melhor para o final_, como Alvo gostou de pensar.

-** _Era uma vez três irmãos que estavam viajando por uma estrada deserta e tortuosa ao anoitecer. Depois de algum tempo, os irmãos chegaram a um rio fundo demais para vadear e perigoso demais para atravessar a nado. Os irmãos, porém, eram versados em magia, então simplesmente agitaram as mãos e fizeram aparecer uma ponte sobre as águas traiçoeiras. Já estavam na metade da travessia quando viram o caminho bloqueado por um vulto encapuzado._** – Kendra enunciava em bom e alto tom, com seu toque especial de entonação que acreditava dar um rumo mais interessante aos contos.

**_"E a Morte falou..."_**– A M_orte_? – Ariana estremeceu. **_"Estava zangada por terem lhe roubado três vítimas, porque o normal era os viajantes se afogarem no rio. Mas a Morte foi astuta. Fingiu cumprimentar os três irmãos por sua magia, e disse que cada um ganhara um prêmio por ter sido inteligente o bastante para lhe escapar."_**

**_"Então, o irmão mais velho, que era um homem combativo, pediu a varinha mais poderosa que existisse: uma varinha que sempre vencesse os duelos para seu dono, uma varinha digna de um bruxo que derrotara a Morte! Ela atravessou a ponte e se dirigiu a um vetusto sabugueiro na margem do rio, fabricou uma varinha de um galho da árvore e entregou-a ao irmão mais velho."_**

**_"Então, o segundo irmão, que era um homem arrogante, resolveu humilhar ainda mais a Morte e pediu o poder de restituir a vida aos que ela levara. Então a Morte apanhou uma pedra da margem do rio e entregou-a ao segundo irmão, dizendo-lhe que a pedra tinha o poder de ressuscitar os mortos."_**

**_"Então, a Morte perguntou ao terceiro e mais moço dos irmãos o que queria. O mais moço era o mais humilde e também o mais sábio dos irmãos, e não confiou na Morte. Pediu, então, algo que lhe permitisse sair daquele lugar sem ser seguido por ela. E a Morte, de má vontade, lhe entregou a própria Capa da Invisibilidade."_**

**_"Então, a Morte se afastou para um lado e deixou os três irmãos continuarem viagem e foi o que eles fizeram, comentando, assombrados, a aventura que tinham vivido e admirando os presentes da Morte"_** – Kendra deu uma breve pausa, seguida por burburinhos entre Ariana e Aberforth, enquanto Alvo, em silêncio, prestava atenção a cada palavra da história, antes de continuar: – **_"No devido tempo, os irmãos se separaram, cada um tomou um destino diferente"._**

_-** O primeiro irmão viajou uma semana ou mais e, ao chegar a uma aldeia distante, procurou um colega bruxo com quem tivera uma briga. Armado com a varinha de sabugueiro, a Varinha das Varinhas, ele não poderia deixar de vencer o duelo que se seguiu. Deixando o inimigo morto no chão, o irmão mais velho dirigiu-se a uma estalagem, onde se gabou, em altas vozes, da poderosa varinha que arrebatara da própria Morte, e de que a arma o tornava invencível."**_

**_"Na mesma noite, outro bruxo aproximou-se sorrateiramente do irmão mais velho enquanto dormia em sua cama, embriagado pelo vinho. O ladrão levou a varinha e, para se garantir, cortou a garganta o irmão mais velho."_** Ariana abafou um grito de horror. **_"Assim, a Morte levou o primeiro irmão."_**

**_"Entrementes, o segundo viajou para a própria casa, onde vivia sozinho. Ali, tomou a pedra que tinha o poder de ressuscitar os mortos e virou-a três vezes na mão. Para sua surpresa e alegria, a figura de uma moça que tivera esperança de desposar antes de sua morte precoce surgiu instantaneamente diante dele."_**

**_"Contudo, ela estava triste e fria, como que separada dele por um véu. Embora tivesse retornado ao mundo dos mortais, seu lugar não era ali, e Eça sofria. Diante disso, o segundo irmão, enlouquecido pelo desesperado desejo, matou-se para poder verdadeiramente se unir a ela."_** Alvo recitou mentalmente a próxima fala de Kendra: **_"Então, a Morte levou o segundo irmão"._**

**_"Embora a Morte procurasse o terceiro irmão durante muitos anos, jamais conseguiu encontrá-lo. Somente quando atingiu uma idade avançada foi que o irmão mais moço despiu a Capa da Invisibilidade e deu-a de presente ao filho. Acolheu, então, a Morte como uma velha amiga e acompanhou-a de bom grado, e, iguais, partiram desta vida."_** A senhora terminou a história com apenas o som do fogo crepitante da lareira cortando o silêncio de vozes do ambiente.

- O início da história – Kendra entendeu o silêncio como o momento para começar sua interpretação sobre a moral da história – mostra que os três irmãos, unidos, puderam vencer um obstáculo da vida, no caso representado pelo rio de correnteza mortal. Logo após mostra a diferença em suas personalidades, o que é extremamente comum em quaisquer famílias... cada um tomou seu rumo, porém dois quiseram trapacear a Morte... Entendam que a Morte não é nenhum ser vivo ou material para poder ser trapaceado, não é. A característica peculiar de cada um deles foi determinante para seus destinos. A ganância levou à decadência do mais velho, ele esqueceu-se da família.

- O segundo procurou a família que poderia ter criado um dia – continuou. - Contudo sua esperteza o traiu, pois sabemos muito bem que não é possível ressuscitar àqueles que já se foram... ele acabou sucumbindo à solidão, e esta tem poder suficiente para arrebatar e enlouquecer a qualquer indivíduo. Não fomos criados para vivermos sós. Precisamos sempre de alguém para nos dar conforto, para nos mostrar que ainda nos resta muito a viver e muito pelo que batalhar... – uma lágrima foi escorrendo do canto do olho da bruxa e parou no lábio superior antes de reluzir intensamente com a luz proveniente da lareira. – O terceiro irmão foi humilde o suficiente para entender que não há como vencer a morte, nem a trapacear. Ele não caiu na tentação de ser um bruxo muito poderoso ou com uma magia além do que era possível. Não, ele procurou o caminho da verdade e mereceu a vida harmoniosa e perfeitamente normal que teve... e não teve medo quando sua hora de partir chegou – o olhar da bruxa pairava além dos filhos, ela olhava como se visse alguém além dos três logo ali. – Prezem a família e os amigos, é isso que nos resta, e muito amor, que devemos trocar todos os dias de nossas vidas... É isso que tenho para dizer. Agora, já está tarde e seria bom que vocês fossem dormir.

Ariana e Aberforth subiram, mas Alvo permaneceu mirando as labaredas que subiam desordenadamente do fogo. Kendra sentou-se delicadamente ao lado de seu filho mais velho, que percebeu que a bruxa tinha algo para lhe dizer.

- Al, sei que amanhã você voltará a Hogwarts e precisar ir dormir cedo. Entretanto, peço um pouco do seu tempo para ouvir outro tipo de história.

- Que tipo de história? – perguntou, ainda observando as chamas, com uma pitada de curiosidade.

- A história que nos traz até o que somos hoje aqui – e riu majestosamente. O que os anos haviam roubado dela não era muito, ainda continuava uma bela bruxa com um aspecto exótico. – Vou começar dizendo que, no início da Idade Moderna, época em que a bruxaria era clandestina...

- Época da Caça às Bruxas – Alvo procurou seguir o raciocínio.

- Exatamente – assentiu a bruxa. – Muitos bruxos tiveram de se esconder da realidade, enquanto outros decidiram viver junto aos trouxas. Miscigenações, por vezes, eram seguidas de assassínios, afinal, o amor é universal, porém não habita o coração de todos, tristemente. Muitos feiticeiros e muitas feiticeiras confiaram demais em seus parceiros, que acabaram por denunciá-los. Suas últimas palavras eram extintas junto às chamas do fogo – e apontou em direção a lareira com um sorrisinho. – Obviamente que existia a sociedade mágica, afastada dos trouxas, onde não pudessem ser detectados. Foram estes os motivos que separaram os humanos ordinários da magia: o egoísmo e o medo. Se eles acreditassem que todos nós estávamos mortos, provavelmente se calariam e encerrariam a caçada estúpida.

"Bom, podemos dizer que, em algum canto da Irlanda, se destacou a imagem de um bardo. Carregando somente sua lira e sua imaginação fértil, Beedle Alfryed viajou por toda a região do atual Reino Unido. Poucos sabem que ele era, na realidade, um teórico da magia e todas as suas cantigas repassavam o conhecimento absorvido em seus estudos e pesquisas. As histórias eram retransmitidas de ouvido a ouvido e distorceram-se conforme o tempo. Os bruxos decidiram adotar seus contos como espécie de ensinamento e, então, vieram os desentendimentos com o mundo trouxa. Na medida em que se deu o crescimento de sua fama entre a comunidade não mágica, passou a ser acusado de incentivar a bruxaria e criticar a Igreja Católica."

- Como era de se esperar, teve de se esconder para não sofrer a pena de morte. Alguns dizem que permaneceu o resto de sua vida na forma de um animal; outros afirmam tê-lo visto em regiões distantes. Todavia, a hipótese mais provável é que tenha mudado suas feições e permanecido na sociedade com outra identidade – Kendra parecia radiante por estar contando aquela história, como se aquilo tudo já fizesse parte dela. – Antes de se tornar uma lenda, Beedle deixou de herança para seus descendentes o único registro escrito que reunia suas obras mais importantes no formato de histórias infanto-juvenis. O livro passou de pai para filho, com o objetivo de que este repassasse o conhecimento contido naquelas páginas manchadas pelo tempo para as gerações futuras. – Deu uma breve pausa antes de dizer: – O último descendente vivo, acredito, é seu pai, Percival.

Alvo remexeu-se na cadeira, suas sobrancelhas se elevaram e seu olhar tornou-se eletrizante por através dos óculos posicionados delicadamente sobre seu nariz reto. Não fazia ideia de aonde sua mãe chegaria com aquela história, contudo estava entretido e havia ficado até mais interessante agora com a citação de seu pai, que há muito tempo não via ou de quem sequer tinha notícia.

- O engraçado é que o livro possui essa magia: permanecer em constante circulação entre os parentes. Isso não descarta a possibilidade de um roubo ou um extravio, mudando o ritual, consequentemente, de círculo familiar para outro – acrescentou. – Você deve estar se perguntando, a partir de minha última afirmação, se tudo o que disse sobre Beedle anteriormente é veraz. Bom... você que decida se deve ou não confiar nos historiadores que perderam tempo de suas vidas pesquisando sobre o bardo. Em minha opinião, aquele livro é muito mais do que páginas amareladas... sua magia transcende o entendimento.

E fazia sentido. Alvo entendia perfeitamente que, aparte aos estudos, sempre há lacunas na história que permitem à imaginação completar com a interpretação do próprio indivíduo sobre os fatos, não necessariamente seria a verdade absoluta, apenas ideias verossímeis.

- Mudando um pouco de assunto – anunciou Kendra, antes de continuar –, ser chamada à Hogwarts parecia um sonho, um sonho de uma ingênua menina de onze anos. As portas se abriram e não era bem o que eu esperava. Insultos a mim e a meus antepassados. Uma simples razão: eu era a primeira bruxa da família, uma nascida-trouxa, sangue-ruim como alguns sonserinos costumavam me apelidar. O que eu poderia fazer? As poucas amigas em que eu podia confiar eram de minha casa, Corvinal. Não posso culpar os estudantes, afinal, eles apenas refletem o que absorveram em suas famílias – realmente mudara o rumo da conversa e pegara Alvo de surpresa, pois nunca imaginara sua mãe falando sobre sua vida de estudantes no lugar que hoje já considerava seu segundo lar. – Um detalhe a acrescentar: minha fisionomia exótica impressionava e, ao mesmo tempo, me traía; muitas garotas isolaram-me por ser aparentemente "estranha".

- Você é linda, mãe – o filho inconformou-se. – E maravilhosa por dentro, você sabe muito bem – e Kendra riu.

- Obrigada, Al. Isso não muda o passado e os achismos da época, espero apenas que as pessoas tenham mudado um pouco, aberto um pouco suas mentes – os olhos de Kendra brilharam rapidamente e levemente se arregalaram como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo. – Aliás, talvez eu nunca tenha lhe dito isto, filho: apesar de eu ter nascido aqui na Inglaterra, minha mãe era de uma tribo indígena dos Estados Unidos da América. Devido à marcha para o oeste, essa tribo, se não exterminada, foi aculturada. Não sei se lembra, quando era mais jovem eu lhes contava um pouco sobre a história do mundo trouxa, mas acho que nunca cheguei a citar sobre isso. A marcha foi realizada pelos próprios Estados Unidos da América, uma expansão de seu território. Minha mãe teve que se integrar à sociedade norte-americana, onde sofreu segregação. Entretanto, sua beleza exótica encantou meu pai, um inglês que estava de passagem pela América do Norte, e com quem casou e se mudou para a Inglaterra.

Aí estava algo que Alvo procuraria estudar futuramente. Hogwarts não dava nenhum conhecimento sobre a história do mundo não mágico até o momento e, de certa forma, isso fez despertar interesse do garoto sobre o assunto.

- Retomando o que eu estava dizendo... o jeito que eu encontrei para desviar as atenções de meus antepassados foi semelhante ao seu, Alvo. Procurei destacar-me intelectualmente. E, em uma das visitas à biblioteca, tropecei em um livro de aspecto muito antigo cuja capa em brochura já tinha soltado e estava separado das páginas, ele se intitulava: _Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo_. Oras, tratei imediatamente de recolhê-lo, consertá-lo e devolvê-lo à bibliotecária (essas bibliotecárias possuem sempre o mesmo semblante rígido, não?). Entretanto, o livro não pertencia à biblioteca do colégio e passei a guarda-lo, imaginando que o dono acabaria colocando algum bilhete no mural de avisos pedindo a devolução e, bem, isso demorou um pouco a acontecer... quase quatro anos – e riu.

_Por que não colocou nos achados..._

- Você deve estar pensando porque eu mesma não coloquei nos achados e perdidos – parecia que a bruxa havia lido a mente do rapaz. – Nem mesmo eu sei... Quatro anos... claro que eu parei para ler aquele livro, ainda mais por causa da curiosidade. "Contos de fadas de bruxos", parecia uma brincadeira. Não, a moral de cada história me mostrou o pouco que separa bruxos de trouxas... e, mais do que isso, me mostrou que nem tudo que parece ser feito para crianças tem, de fato, esse objetivo – ajeitou a madeira em brasa da lareira, já que o fogo estava diminuto e o frio já passava a tomar conta da sala. – Meus pais, inclusive, se interessaram pela leitura. Eles acharam interessantes os contos e um tanto quanto instrutivos. Foram cativados pela magia do livro.

_O livro é enfeitiçado para sempre servir como fonte de moralidade... interessante..._

- Assumo que não fui tão brilhante quanto você, Alvo, mas me esforcei o quanto pude e aos poucos ganhei meu espaço. No entanto, se não fosse o livro... – e inspirou fundo. – Eu e Percival nos conhecemos em uma tarde de outono. Foi por ímpeto, eu diria, não houve nenhum motivo, mas decidi enviar o livro para casa por uma coruja. Estava com ele abraçado contra o peito, caminhando em direção ao poleiro, e, em um momento de distração, fui de encontrão a um garoto um ano mais velho, monitor da Grifinória, alto, de olhos azuis eletrizantes e cabelo acaju. Não preciso dizer mais nada a seu respeito, certo? O livro caiu aberto no chão e ele fez a gentileza de pegá-lo... Então veio a frase: "Onde você encontrou esse livro?!"... bem, ele era o dono.

"Não acreditei de imediato. Afinal, quem acreditaria que alguém daquela idade ainda guardasse um livro infantil (à exceção de mim, é claro!)? A conversa que tivemos aquele dia se continuou em muitos outros. Talvez eu apenas quisesse permanecer enfeitiçada por aqueles olhos tão vivos... O livro? Ele disse que era da família dele, mas que poderia ficar comigo já que eu realmente tinha gostado das histórias, um tanto ingênua", gargalhou com a lembrança. "Ele me disse que enquanto eu tivesse com o livro, não conseguiria esquecer Percival, como se isso fosse acontecer."

"A partir daquele momento, o mundo deu voltas. Aqueles que tinham desavenças comigo se aproximaram, tirei a nota máxima em todos os NOMs que prestei e seu pai me pediu em namoro ao final daquele mesmo ano letivo", a mulher parecia envolta por dois sentimentos opostos, a felicidade da lembrança e a tristeza da perda. "Não existe casal perfeito, Alvo, aprenda isso desde já", e fez a imagem de Hesper emergir na mente de Alvo. "No ano seguinte, tivemos diversas discussões sérias e acabamos terminando o namoro. Foi um baque terrível, como uma queda violentíssima após pular do mais alto penhasco. Depois que começamos a namorar, esqueci-me do livro, que ficou guardado em meu baú... passei a subestimar o amor de Percival. Assumo que fui rude com ele e com seus amigos em algumas situações. Tinha me perdido enquanto acreditava ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e que nada podia dar errado. O livro ajudou-me a reencontrar quem eu realmente era, reatei as pazes com seu pai e restauramos nossa amizade."

"Na realidade... foi bom que tenhamos esperado um pouco. Eu diria: o tempo necessário para nos conhecermos melhor. Aliás, um dos contos do Beedle fala exatamente desse assunto, não é mesmo?", a história já comovia Kendra, e foi arrancando-lhe lágrimas aos poucos. – Percival não era tão supersticioso quanto eu, mas o suficiente para me contar sobre a história do livro e da tradição de sua família em doar o livro ao filho para dar prosseguimento ao ciclo. De todos meus filhos, eu escolhi você, Alvo. Minhas intenções seria esperar até você alcançar a maioridade, quando acredito o jovem ter maturidade o suficiente para entender o significado deste gesto; no entanto, não há porque esperar mais para passar o livro aos seus cuidados. Não espero que entenda o verdadeiro significado deste livro agora. Talvez você esqueça tudo isso que estou lhe dizendo amanhã mesmo, mas sei que quando a situação estiver complicada, você vai se lembrar de sua existência e procurar por ele. Saberá quando for preciso... – e estendeu o livro a Alvo. – Quanto ao assunto de mais cedo, gostaria que você entendesse que por estar confiando o livro a você, também estou confiando em sua sabedoria e seu compromisso para com a família. Não os deixe. Filho, eu o amo muito e quero o melhor para você, mas também quero que proteja seus irmãos e dê todo o amor possível a eles, quando minha missão chegar ao fim.

- Eu prometo, mãe.

- Vou descansar agora, Alvo, boa noite.

E Alvo permaneceu longos minutos fitando a antiguidade em suas mãos, antes de tomar seu rumo em direção a seu quarto. Mais pensamentos para a cabeça do jovem rapaz. Não era tão simples conciliar tantas informações, que se mesclavam às dúvidas e respostas que surgiam a qualquer momento. Estava cansado. Fora um recesso escolar bem corrido com novos interesses sendo despertados. Novas portas de abriam e o único medo do rapaz era que outras se fechassem. Esperava a confirmação por parte de Batilda, queria entender melhor seus sentimentos por Hesper, precisava se acertar com seu próprio irmão. Deixou o livro cair dentro do baú, antes de empurrá-lo para debaixo da cama novamente.

O ensaio de Poções, que ocorreu após o retorno às aulas, foi o mais longo e cansativo que já fizera – foram necessários mais de três dias –, sendo publicado em meados de junho, mas rendeu muitas críticas positivas, que recebeu através de cartas não só de conhecidos seus, mas como de condecorados alquimistas – e uma nova carta de Batilda Bagshot. Quanto aos NOMs, tirou "Ótimo" em todos; Elifas quase conseguiu equiparar-se a esse feito, porém apenas excedeu as expectativas em Poções e Transfiguração, o franzino menino da varíola de dragão havia crescido também, pouco em termos físicos, mas muito em termos de maturidade e conhecimento.


End file.
